


Pokemon Lemon Requests

by ChangChang83



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Hentai, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Lemon, M/M, Multi, Original Pokemon Trainer - Freeform, Pokemon - Freeform, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 46,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangChang83/pseuds/ChangChang83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All these lemons are requests that are written to my fullest and dirtiest imagination. Always completed. If you request drop a comment, the more the merrier. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Original Espeon x Ninetails

Original Espeon X Shiny Ninetales  
________________________________________  
This was the original version of this pairing: Shiny Ninetales (male) X Espeon (Female)  
Rating: M  
________________________________________  
Espeon was always the best. She was pretty, smart, strong, had a great trainer. However she was very shy and when she came into unknown situations she would pretty much run away.  
Walking around town, after coming home after a long and exhausting training trip, her trainer was asleep. Espeon wanted to walk around and see what she could do, that day. She was planning to test out her new skills and laze around.  
Walking to the forest near the lake clearing, she heard a rustle, and saw a streak of grey and a small blue. Ignoring it, thinking that she was probably tired, she walked on until she was on the bank, with the lake just below her.

Picking a patch where the sun was blazing on, she curled up and soaking up the vitamin D and rested her head down on her legs and slept.  
The bushes rustled in the silence, and a grey Ninetales came out. What should have been white was a beautiful sliver which shone in the sun, thus the icy blue was accented even more. He noticed the spicy, flowery smell, it was calling to him. He lived in the forest for quite a while, trying to keep other unknown Pokèmon from his bit of the forest.  
He was trying to keep low, knowing Pokèmon poachers would come looking for him, if he didn't. He knew he was a shiny Pokèmon, that's why he kept moving town to town. So no one could trace him. Stalking up the little sleeping figure, he smelt the air around her to catch her scent. Yep it was definitely her.  
Now, he was going to wake her up and just fuck her. But he did want to mate her and have pups (or kits?). By judging her by the looks and smell, she was a virgin, there was no other male scent on her, so he could just pretty much have her, and he was going to enjoy her fully. Just seeing breathe steadily and looking so innocent made him hard. He knelt down next to her, looking at her back. He gently placed a paw on her back, her velvet fur was so soft, and it could compete with a Jumpluff. Stroking up and down her back, to the tip of her tail, she gave a mewl in her sleep. Cute.  
Noticing the disturbance, he stopped in time to hear the mewl. Encouraged, he put his tongue on her split tail and languidly licked each one; her tail was jumping around trying to find the source of pleasure. Getting more excited by her panting, he licked one tip while he gently caressed the other tip, enjoying the sensation of softness on both his tongue and paw, by accident he grazed his teeth on her tail, only because the her scent was added of sweetness, like candy. Realising her arousal he grinned, the cute little thing was creaming her fur for this.

Her eyes, flickered open, her tail was moving wildly and felt wet, and very nice touched, shaking her head she saw a mass of silver, arching her back, at the sensation of teeth on her very sensitive tail she looked back to see a shiny Ninetails sucking on her spilt tail and caressing it.  
She was going to scream, but instead breathed out an "Ahhh, ummmm"  
"You like this don't you?" growled out the Ninetails, with a wolfish grin. For some reason Espeon liked it and it made her feel wetter, she thought it made him look devilishly handsome.  
"No-oo" stuttered out Espeon, as he lightly bit the tail end. Her back ram-rod straight suddenly, eyes wide.  
"You sure?" teased Ninetales. Trailing his tongue, deathly slow up till the middle of her back, to her purple, tense ears. His warm breath was disturbing the smooth fur of her ears as he growled "Because I can smell something very sweet, and feel something very wet" putting his paw, right on top of her clit. Her slender hips buckled against his paw, she gave loud throaty moans, silently begging for more.  
"Do you like this or not?" tested Ninetales, whilst nibbling on the tufts of fur underneath her ears. Afraid of what she might say next, she tried to get free from his hold and run like the wind. Keeping her mouth shut, she tensed her back legs, and kicked the Ninetales in the chest, but it wasn't enough. Damn her tail for being so long! She was so close, yet so far.

He chuckled to himself, as he kept a paw on her tail keeping her from running. She was still fighting, her legs still running, he thought as a joke he would let go and see if she would fall backwards, and she did, right onto his dick. Her wet pussy was rubbing harshly against his cock, the friction was amazing. At the sudden pleasure Espeon arched her head into Ninetales as she was riding him. The sloppy sounds were disgustingly dirty, making Espeon wetter and Ninetales even harder.  
"You hear that little Espeon? These sounds of your wanton hips, against my manhood. Give in and I can make you deliriously satisfied." Ninetales promised, trailing his long tongue down her neck to her chest. Espeon merely mewled, which was music to Ninetales's ears.  
"Fuck, baby. You hear that? Tell me what you see." He commanded, he could only imagine what dirty words would sound like from her sweet tongue.  
"Your-your dick rubbing against- my wet pussy. You feel hot. Really hot and good-" Her voice faded away, as she kissed, nipped at his chest, trying not to orgasm just yet.  
Wanting more, she instinctively moved her hips up and down, gasping loudly as this, her chest was rising and falling suddenly. His chest too was rising and falling, groaning and growling at the sudden friction she was causing.  
"That's it baby, Wanna run away now? Fuck yes, talented little bitch aren't you" cussed Ninetales into his ear. Moaning extra loud, the scent of sweetness was heavier, ten-fold.  
" Do you like this baby? Me calling you those names? This innocent little whore is a dirty bitch." He whispered huskily into her ear as she was grinding down on him.  
She was being all messy, all over him as well, his cock was thoroughly coated with her fluids, getting desperate, and having the feeling the need to be filled, she raised her hips extra high and sat down on him, and gave a deafening guttural moan, her walls were being stretched so much, and he was just so big.  
Her breath came out in little pants, rubbing her head against his incredibly warm and strong chest. It was like drowning in the softest cotton.

"You're-"  
"I'm what? Tell me what I am." The grey fox's voice commanded his mate, Espeon felt herself getting closer. Making her squirm and writhe even more.  
"You're so thick" Her voice was not as high pitched, but a sultry low, that made him harden more. He never liked the high pitched screams anyways, they sounded too much like sirens.  
"Is that right? What else do you like about my cock?" Those razor sharp teeth, teetered on the edge of her thin ears. Ninetales pumped his hips slower, just to make sure she got his message.  
"You're an overconfident bastard." She snarled, yet groaned, as she rolled her hips, making Ninetales drive even deeper and hit a sweet spot.  
"If I wasn't I wouldn't be able to do this." Bearing his heart-stopping wolfish smile, and pressing extra hard on her tiny nub, and slowly yet tortuously sliding his manhood out of her sweet, hot pussy. Tears were leaking out of those bright, cloudy, lustful orbs. Call him sadistic, but he enjoyed seeing how much of an impact he was on her. Crying softly at the lost of intimacy, Ninetales couldn't resist but make long, languid movements between his dick and her hot, wet twat. The delightful wetness she was creating, was covering more of him.

"Say it." Ninetales was worried a bit, unless he sounded to harsh not wanting to frighten his mate.  
"You're so long." Espeon groaned, holding onto Ninetales's hips, as she tried to sink herself back onto him, but Ninetales was having none of that. Although the hot, wet sticky honey coating his cock was very tempting, and the sounds coming from the friction of their mating, along with her sweet moans and purrs would be replaying in his head, until the day he died.  
"Fucking say it, or-"  
"Your dick is long, thick and big. I wanted to be fucked so hard, that I can't think of straight, but just you!"  
"Such-" Rubbing his length across her slit, whilst he was still pinching her clit furiously " A good girl!" Hissing as he re-entered her heavenly and delectable heat, his mind melting at the sensations and the making Espeon see spots.

Jealously hoarding her words, Ninetales moaned, as he sunk back into her delicious, tight heat, which tightened even more when he plunged. Noticing how her hips shifted, made the sensations better. His heavy, tight furry balls slammed against her, enjoying every bit of ramming her until he was fully spend and she was satisfied. There was something about her that told him that she would be an insatiable fuck, but Ninetales had all night.  
The feeling of being enveloped of warm, tight velvety tunnel. Fuck this bitch was tight and her velvet fur was making it all the better. To reward her for the sudden decision, he thrusted up into her She was literally bouncing on him, whilst he was whispering roughly dirty things, which were making her croak out her moans, because her voice was tired of screaming.

They came together, He was still inside her, half hard, as her silky fur was rubbing against his chest, surely her fur was not real, or something? His mind was jammed after that, as he felt a tiny paw rubbing his erection, on the very tip. Looking down, Espeon was pawing his erection and her head was tilted which gave her a childlike, curious look. It was turning him on even more, with a groan, throwing his head back even more. She was giving him teasing caresses, ghosting her paws up and down on his shaft.  
Trying to get his mind back on track, his mind jumbled again. Her head was on his dick, her tiny little mouth was wrapped around his cock, and she also had a talented mouth. Her hot, wet mouth was sucking on him, she must have a plan on how to best jack him off, and it was definitely working. Her tiny little mouth was reaching further and further down, until she started to deep-throat him. It was all good, oh, that's what the back of her throat felt like. It strongly reminded him of another silky feeling, His cock, if it was possible grew harder.  
What she couldn't reach was massaged with her paws; she was carelessly nudging his balls. He came and she impressively swallowed all of it. She let go of him, with a loud plop and moved further down, to the hilt and started to languidly lick and suck his balls and rubbing his cock furiously for the friction, howling in pleasure, his mind finally got together one thing  
She couldn't be a virgin or she was naturally talented.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
This is the original, original version of this lemon, originally requested from my bud Master Ken. This definitely the more “dirtier” one… So see which version you like better?  
Chang


	2. Version 2 of Espeon x Ninetales

Chapter 1: Shiny Ninetales (m) X Espeon (f)  
________________________________________  
Hope you enjoy! This was originally a part of my old series "lemon request series". And I had to delete it, but I liked some requests so I rebuilt and reposted some old ones I liked. This one was from Master Ken. Enjoy! Bear with the start and sorry about mistakes. Yes I know that I have already posted this story already, but this one is the newer version when I thought I deleted my old one. This one is slightly different but same concept. So don’t flame me/shout at me that I have posted the same lemon, I just have an attachment to these lemons, okay? I’m so messed up, deal.  
Pairing: Shiny Ninetales(Male) X Espeon (Female)  
Rating:M  
No kiddies under 13, because it will mess your sweet innocence. :3  
________________________________________  
A young boy softly padded down the beaten pathway, trees running along the sidelines. Beside him was his Espeon, it's lilac velvet coat, gleaming in the sun. The Espeon mewled, as for it being a sun Pokémon, like a flower, absorbed all the sun light it could get, as well as enjoying the sun rays.  
"Good girl, Espi. Enjoying the sun? I hope you're hungry because mum's going to make a big dinner, and dad's home too! You haven't seen pop since you were an eevee huh?" Crouching down to pet his partner's head, looking at the village that was about a mile away.  
Espeon pushed her head into her trainer's hand, and mewled again.  
"Yep and now we're champions, dad will be real proud of us! Come on girl! The faster we get there, it'll be quicker to get food! Don't you miss mum's fried chicken!?" Espeon said her name in response to her trainer's enthusiasm.  
A trail of dust followed the sprinting pair heading towards the village.

-Next day-

After a delicious meal, and a restful night, Espeon's trainer gave his team the day off from training, and they all went their separate ways. Some stayed in the garden, lazing around, some had a lie-in and some found their own places to relax. Espeon ran through the vibrant green forest, the bush leaves barely brushing her fur, merely ruffling it. It seemed that she had been running for quite a while, until she had noticed a wide, clearing.  
The trees surrounded a large lake, the high mid-day sun, reflecting perfectly in it's still, smooth surface. Every cloud passing by slowly, each Fearow and Spearow streaking across the sky was seen in the lake's water. A medium sized hill also resided by the lake, leaving the lake at the bottom, with some waterside flowers at the bottom of the hill. A small wind tumbled through clearance, disturbing the water and leaves, for a moment.  
Then silence and calm was restored, this place almost seemed timeless, with it's sheer perfection of the preservation of nature, untouched by mankind, it was a sanctuary. Espeon trekked through quietly and carefully, not wanting to break the lovely peace, she had reached to the top of hill, faced towards the sun. Her red jewel in direct sunlight, lowered her head, and put her mind at rest.

A flash of sliver darted through the dark, thick branches of trees that were planted in the deeper parts of the vast forest. Keeping low, the strangely coloured Pokémon, crouched and padded softly over the brambly branches and dry leaves. The Ninetales did it with ease, each paw was well placed, and no noise made.  
The silence was unbelievable, usually there would have been some chirps from the baby Spearows, some Weedles chewing through the leaves and some Sentret families chattering. However it was not the latter, apparently everyone was in the sunshine today. The Pokémon sighed, sun. The warmth and happiness that was entailed with it, he had missed the most. He very seldom let himself have the luxury of the sun, as there was a high chance of Pokémon poachers. On the other hand, it was growing into an unhealthy habit, and he was pretty sure he was denying himself some vitamin D.  
As he was trying to find his favourite spot, his nose detected certain scent. Cinnamon and sweet spice. Until now all he could smell was the earth, some pollen and some manure, but not once had he smelt something so tantalising.

Like the stereotypical fire Pokémon, he enjoyed chillies, spicy food and spices. Coincidentally his favourite spice was cinnamon and allspice, as it gave him the memory of his childhood home with his parents. Shaking his head to clear his mind, he continued his path through the forest. Cautiously walking past some younger, greener and healthier bushes, he entered his own private sanctuary. Another strong wind blustered through, and as though it was under his nose, the cinnamon scent was stronger than ever. His eyebrows furrowed, this was getting stranger and stranger, and he couldn't quite put his paw on it. Walking further, until he saw a small figure of purple. It was a rare sight, to see an Espeon. So vulnerable, so open, so tempting to take.  
Creeping closer, the shiny Ninetales realised that the said creature was asleep, and would not harm him. Yet. He stalked closer, until his shadow completely covered her whole body. Judging by her smell, looks and fur, he deemed her a trained Pokémon, owned by a human. Trained and pampered and well looked after judging from her shiny gleam in her fur, her lean taunt muscles relaxed under. The clean smell emanating from her that was not tainted by the earthy fumes. A gale rushed by, her scent was pushed against his nose, taunting him.

When he looked again, her little, lithe body did look quite delicious. That slim, slender tail looked quite talented and could be useful in a lot of things.  
He could imagine, how he could and would whisper sweet and dirty nothings into those thin and hypersensitive ears.  
The fact that this magnificent creature was all in the open, no defence was used, no attacks either. The young female was here simply by chance and was all here for him to admire.  
He noticed her forked tail swishing around slowly, across the grass. It didn't look like a weapon but the Ninetales knew better than, judge a book by it's cover. Gently putting a paw on the tail, and felt the velvet fur. It was heavenly, smooth and silky, like the rarest silk in the world. Trailing up the luscious fur, he pressed a little more pressure on the middle of her back, feeling her hot fur. It was a couple degrees higher, from sitting out in the sun. His resistance had finally crumbled altogether, his slim muzzle traced her spine to her thin ears which were now quivering in her sleep. Chuckling deeply his thin tongue darted out, and traced the outline of her purple ears.  
Every lick, more taste, and he came more aroused. His silvery tails unfurled to it's full length, from a distance away it looked like a mass of silver flames tipped with icy blue. Each tail wavering around, and it's cotton-like tip reached the tiny, luxurious body stroking every side it could reach.  
Aside from the delicious scent of cinnamon in the air, a new fragrance of flowers was wafting in the air. 'Apparently this sweet little thing was a kinky little thing too.'

Continuing his soft caresses, a certain member was unsheathing and growing. And to his delight the Espeon was enjoying his touch so much her rump was starting to lift a up and down, and on top of a rather sensitive and hardening organ.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------(dream state)  
Espeon was a deep sleeper, it took her a while to get up in the morning. She was having a wonderful dream, that she was in a meadow, and a dark figure behind was now molding against her back. His body heat mingling with hers, his paws seemed to be made of the fluffiest cotton and were brushing her side, nearing her moist core.  
She yipped at the sudden sensation of wet warmth in her ears, and it continued. Her control was weakening, as her ears were constantly at attack. Pleasurably attacked. She could feel the strong muscles pressed against her back, contorted as the 'shadow' touched her. Until she felt the sharp yet welcoming pain of a bite. Razor-sharp teeth had just grazed her ear, Espeon was pretty sure that shadows didn't have teeth.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------(end of dream state)  
Waking up with a gasp, she tried to sit up, but actually her chest was forced right down to the ground, breathing restricted and pussy throbbing.  
"Good afternoon darling" a smooth, dark voice said above her.  
"Ge-ge-get off of me! Now!" Espeon used headbutt, but apparently was no use.  
"Not strong enough little one. But what is strong is that particular essence. I think you know what I mean." A low, dark laugh rang in her ears. She didn't understand why her body was reacting this way, half her mind was induced by lust, her breaths in heavy pants.

"That's right, you want more, don't you?" He mocked, yet deliciously sinful. Nuzzling his muzzle in her neck, one of his nine, silver tails crept lower, tickling her puffy, exposed sex. Smashing her hips down on the tail, a purr left her small mouth. Nasal cries of raw desire were also heard.  
Enjoying the results, of her and his cock hardening even more, he moved his legs and hips closer to hers. Her delectable essence of her, was dripping on his tail, as it swished, feathered over her hypersensitive clit. Espeon cried out, her hips forcing more of the tail into her, finally just the tip of it entered and the muscles came to almost suffocate the tail tip.

"Oh, yes more. I want more!"  
"I see someone has come to my way of thinking." He teased, nibbling her neck, as his manhood was fully unsheathed just poking her ass. His battle against sanity was a weak one and he was the weak side, his body wanted nothing more than a mate and a good fuck. And this female seem to have the whole package. Feeling his tail drenched from fucking her, he swiftly took it away and saw the thick essence dripping off, tasting it. Replacing the tail on the swollen sex to keep his mate partially satisfied. The taste was absolutely divine.

"Ahnn, ugh, mo-moreee" claws coming out and digging into the earth to anchor herself.  
"Yes, so desperate, helpless and drenched."  
Her swollen, plump sex lips, puckered for the rod of steel pressing against her ass. Baring his teeth as sensation shoot through his body as the very tip of his cock grazed her clit, causing her back to arch.  
"Hurry up and-"

The teasing was too much for the both of them. Ninetails shoved his thick wide rod in her, breaking her barrier at once. Espeon's back arched at the first, forceful entrance.  
Her body welcoming the blazing hot intruder, her walls were burning, accustoming to his heat and size. Just like his nature, he teased mercilessly, even when in the height of pleasure. Sliding in slowly, until feeling a weak barrier. As he expected, a virgin, and taking her moans and desperate sobs of a sign. He sped up and he carried on through. Ripping through, sensing the walls spasm and the back smack against his chest, as she felt the pain.  
Pumping slowly, albeit painfully retaining his crumbling self-control, nibbling her ears and curving his face around to meet her mouth. Slanting his muzzle over her mouth, swallowing her groans of pain.  
Suddenly the bullets of pain morphed into bullets of pleasure, hips moving against his, loafing more pleasure onto herself. Espeon's body shot up, like an itch she never knew, Ninetales's impossibly burning hot cock was hitting all the right places.  
His control was running extra thin, instinctively his legs moved faster. Espeon welcoming the speed, literally started jumping on his cock. Smooth but rubbing against his soft lower belly fur.  
Her juices smothered his big furry balls, matting the fur now with how much she was releasing. But that didn't matter, Ninetales didn't mind at all, it was even better and kinkier for her to leave him with her essence splattered all over him.

"Ahnnno, give me more. You can give me more right? Is this all you got?" She taunted him, stepping on his pride. Turning her face to the side, sweat dripping down her wet fur, a slick, cunning smile was directed at him. With an wolfish grin, he let out a howl, pressing his muzzle deep into her throat. Knife sharp teeth bit deeply, almost drawing blood, marking his property.  
Balls swinging, smacking nosily into her clit, as he rammed into her. His hot rod, constantly poked at her cervix, that was how deep he was.

"So fucking hot, tight and wet. So god damn hot." He chanted. Espeon's pussy was like a furnace, 100 degrees, and slathering Ninetale's rod with her thick honey. Every thrust he brought his dick right to the tip, so the grass blades itched and tickled his long cock, as he slammed back into the Espeon.  
Espeon's walls gave that tell-tale squeeze, managing to hump her faster and faster, itching that scratch that she never knew.  
With a loud howl, he humped faster, with seething eyes, watched and let out a content sigh, as he saw his tiny partner move violently forwards and backwards. Watching in great delight as his mate was being continued to be fucked, he gripped her hips and hind legs, managing to penetrate even deeper and faster.  
Skin again skin, slapping hard against each other echoed throughout the clearing. Espeon's needy whined and grunts were loud and clear, as she humped back, bouncing on her mates cock. He was so good. So long, thick and rough. So deep and fast, she couldn't get enough. She wanted more of his dick, his scent, his teeth, his tails, his fur.

"Fuck-fuck. Fuck me har-harder! I want more of-of y-you!" She gasped between cries, her tongue lolling out her mouth. Nodding, ninetails used the rest of his stamina, to fuck his mate as hard and fast as he can. He caught her mouth; biting softly on her tongue, pushing his tongue deep into hers. His hips were a blur, as espeon's legs gave out, turning into jelly from the pleasure.  
"I-I- wanna, cu-cum!" She demanded, frustrated. Ninetails responded with a feral growl, still forcing his muzzle and tongue deep within her mouth. With a final ram espeon's walls held a tight, super hot death grip on his dick, milking his cum, sighing deeply, her expression blissful and his was content.

Pulling out, espeon sighed regretfully, still flat down from the ton of pleasure that fell on her. Teeth nibbling on her mouth, lustful dusty eyes looked into her obsidian orbs. Carefully rubbing his still erect cock against her rump and hypersensitive and puffy vulva, giving a message. Throwing her head back, into his neck, she looked across, blushing. Still persistent, ninetales pushed even more forcefully into her, almost impressing his message to her. Espeon blushed, barely whispered against his mouth, her pink tongue darting out to lick his sharp canine teeth, which she found incredibly sexy.  
"I want. I want to please you" blushing harder, her eyes looking away. A dark laugh left his gorgeous mouth, and simply said  
"Suck it". Espeon licked his mouth one last time, before turning around with deliberate slowness to face his wet, iron-steel dick. Her small mouth made the appropriate circle shape, a tongue flickered out to touch the tip. A slight grunt encouraged her, as she lowered her head down. From base to head, she found a particular vein. Biting softly on it, he jumped at the sudden sensation.

She got to his huge furry balls. Tasting the mixture of his and hers essence, unique with each other. Taking her time to play with the balls, languidly dragging her tongue across his balls. Sliding back up to the very sensitive tip, she opened her mouth wider, encasing his dick in her warm mouth moisture. He glanced down, cock twitching a lot, as he saw his mate trying to please him, by blowing him. Just the sight of his big, thick dick disappear through that childish mouth on that beautiful but childish face.  
Just the thought and he lost it. Strings of hot, white cum she swallowed, with some escaped in the corner of her mouth.  
Ninetales leant down, mouth to mouth, mate to mate. Smelling and seeing the familiar swell of dripping sex was once again fragrant, his shaft stirring up to it's full again. This was going to be a long day.  
________________________________________  
Okay I'm sorry, I know I have a request, but this was in my mind first. BUT I have an idea for your request, you know who you are! Don't worry!  
Chang  
Xxxx


	3. Espeon X Ninetales Part 2

Espeon X Shiny Ninetales Part 2  
________________________________________  
Hey guys, I just want to take a break from writing other people's request, because this idea has been killing my mind and I HAVE to get it out. Well this is my own sequel fic to it, because this idea has been plaguing my mind. Please do review and tell me what you think. XD  
Pairing: Shiny Ninetales (Male) X Espeon (Female)  
Rating: M  
\-----------------------------------  
After their little session in the forest, Espeon couldn't help but think about Ninetales all day, his beautiful, stunning fur, his talented tongue, his sharp canines nibbling on her neck, his nose running up and down her back relaxingly….  
Ninetales walked back to the forest; sure he had slept with other Pokèmon, older, more experienced, but something had caught him. Her velvet fur, her almost unreadable purple eyes but only gleamed passionately for him, her long tail, and her slim elegant body that had moved around confidentially. He could see the muscles moving smoothly under that heavenly fur. Maybe the fact that he was the first to claim her, and he knew there would be no one else that would compare with her. Oh she was just so innocent; it was what Ninetales loved about her most.  
\-------------------------------------------  
-A WEEK LATER-  
\-------------------------------------------  
Espeon walked into the forest, quietly padding along, she knew he liked it when she gave him surprised visits and her hormones were running high, it was heat and both male and female Pokèmon's hormones were extremely high. Espeon had to dodge a few hormonal male Pokèmon and peered through Ninetales's bushes to check if he was there. He was, but not alone. A female was there: a Persian was sitting on top of Ninetales's body, a sly smile and her golden blonde fur gleaming in the sunlight. She bent down again, her hips gyrating over his slender furry hips Oh course she was a cheap fuck, until he found someone better. Well if he was thinking that she would be chucked away so easily he was wrong. It was heat, for two weeks and guys were literally throwing themselves at her. And it was fine anyways; it wasn't as if they were anything special. Espeon felt better with her encouraging words and slowly padded away, then darted through the forest, towards home.  
\------------------------------------------  
-Going to Ninetales-  
\------------------------------------------  
"Mmhhmmm, found you handsome." Cooed Persian  
"Seriously, get the fuck off me" cursed Ninetales.  
"Tut, tut, using such bad words, although it does sound hot coming from that mouth" Persian pouted.  
"I don't know who the heck you are, but you need to get off, I don't want you. I will fight to get you off me." Growled Ninetales.  
"AHAHA FOUND YOU, YOU LITTLE MONEY MAKER!" bellowed an unfamiliar male voice  
"What, the fuck is happening?" Ninetales barked out loudly to the Persian.  
"Oh darling, I was just-"  
"WELL DONE PERSIAN, I KNEW YOU COULD DO YOUR JOB AS A TRACKER WELL. YOU WILL BE TREATED ESPECIALLY WELL TONIGHT" said the same male voice.  
"A tracker, darling. I hunt down special Pokèmon like you. See you on my master's shoulders" Persian smiled cruelly, as bullets started to rain down.

Ninetales created a massive flame ball and smoke began to cloud the area, only giving him a few seconds to give him a head start through the forest. He could hear the heavy stomping of the humans, all he could think was Espeon, Espeon, she was a tamed Pokèmon, and that meant that she had a trainer, so that trainer must have a house, that he could stay with. And what could be a better condition, he was in a house, with Espeon. Even through a dangerous time like this, Ninetales grinned lewdly of the thought of what he could do with Espeon, in her house, and hopefully empty. He could see the neat houses coming into view, now to find Espeon. It seemed that he had momentarily lost hunters and Persian; he sniffed the air and found a trace of the familiar scent of a spicy flower scent. Followed until he found a fairly large house and in the back garden he found Espeon on her own, practicing her moves. She seemed to be more fired up than usual, her attacks had more force, and her speed was amazing one minute she was on the ground, next she was bouncing off the brick wall of the house.  
The heavy stomping of the hunter's boots were slowly growing louder, Ninetales only had a few minutes so he howled out to Espeon;

"Hey, hey, hey, HEY!"  
"Hhhmm? Ninetales?" Espeon tilted her head, which painfully reminded Ninetales, of their first meeting, when she gave him- anyways that was not the point.  
"You hear that thumping now? Well those are hunters and are hunting me down. They got a tracker, and she held me up a bit, so I couldn't run before the humans got me. Can you let me stay the night, please, I'm begging!" pleaded Ninetales.  
Espeon was contemplating no, because she felt betrayed and outraged by his sudden change of girl, and then he suddenly appears in her back door begging for his stay, but the steady thumping of the boots, almost instantly extinguished Espeon's doubts and nodded, jumped up onto the window sill and jumped down onto the door handle, opening the door, and letting in Ninetales and walked inside herself. Boy was she lucky that her trainer was out running some errands, then it suddenly came to her that, her now ex-lover was in the same room, when it was heat and when she knows she can't resist his charms, or the wonderful feeling when he kisses and nibbles her body, especially when he calls her those names, in that oh-so sexy, husky voice. She was making herself wet over nothing, what was wrong with her? She could find another mate that would make her feel the same, no scratch that, make her feel way better than he ever did.

"Um, Espeon, are you okay? You're zoning out" chuckled Ninetales as he saw Espeon shake her head side to side cutely. "Do you have any food I'm kind of starving? Sorry" he asked sheepishly. Was that a sweet, flower smell? It must be the potpourri mixing with Espeon's scent. In an instant a plate appeared in front of him with a few cold meats and some fruit. She was on the counter, her body glowing in the afternoon orange rays. She neatly jumped down and padded along, and started to walk away, leaving him to eat in silence. There was an air of coldness, unfamiliar, it was settling, and Ninetales didn't like this but he didn't know what made him say it.

"Hey don't leave me." He called  
"Hhhmmm?" Espeon turned her head back over her shoulder. "What's wrong?"  
"Ahem-"He cleared his throat, trying not to sound all whiny and weak. "Aren't you hungry? I mean maybe you can show me around?"  
"There are two bathrooms, 4 bedrooms, a large kitchen, an attic and a back garden. That's it. Like any other house." She described in a bored voice.  
\--------------------------------------  
-RUMBLE-  
\--------------------------------------  
"Aaahaaa! I knew you were hungry!" exclaimed Ninetales, happy that he didn't have to be left alone in the large empty house.  
"Fine, if it stops you whining" she said loftily and jumped fluidly from the floor to the counter and nibbled on some bread. She was so wrapped up in her anger she did not notice Ninetales was waiting for her to come down, under the counter with a wolfish grin. She finished her piece of bread, and noticed how silent it was; she tilted her head in confusion and called out  
"Ninetales?" No answer, maybe he went to the toilet she thought. She jumped down and didn't feel the cool kitchen tile floor, but instead a silky blue tail fur. She was flat down on her stomach and a larger, muscular body had fallen on top of her tiny body.  
"I can feel how small you are" teased Ninetales. One of the few things Espeon hated was that people made fun of her size.  
"Shuddap, fox boy." retorted Espeon. Ninetales chuckled deeply, shaking vibrations through Espeon's body. One of those vibrations hit her just right, for her to feel a little of the pleasure she wanted to achieve during heat.  
"Seems like someone liked me laughing" growled Ninetales, his erection, half-up  
"Umm, no" Espeon gave up on denying, what did it matter that he was using her, she was too. Oh how she missed these moments, where it would be all sweet and lovely to enjoyably pleasure and hot rough sex.

"Someone's being a bad little Espeon, for lying" Ninetales whispered into her upright tense ear. His erection rubbing her wet sex, creating more friction, and to make a better effect, he nibbled on her tense purple ears. Those caress she missed so much were all a fake, a lie, not real, so she decided to pretend to fall asleep and keep her panting to minimum.  
"Oh she fell asleep, adorable" commented Ninetales and settled down and laying his head next to Espeon's body.  
\--------------------------------------  
-NEXT DAY-  
\--------------------------------------  
Ninetales woke up alone, it was not morning but more mid-morning to afternoon. Espeon was gone, and it seemed that her trainer was not back yet, or he would have been in a cage, with the hunters guarding him. Ninetales stretched and yawned, shaking his fur and grabbed an apple in his jar and headed for the back door, to the garden, hoping to find Espeon and maybe seduce her.

However she was not there, but in fact her scent led to the forest, he walked around slowly, looking into every bush, "giggle" his head whipped around in surprise.  
"Oh Espeon, you don't know how much I wanted to do this. You smell so good." An unfamiliar voice  
"Mhhhmm, you too. Oh that's right, right there" Espeon moaned. She was cheating on him? What did she say, that no other male could ever mate with her like him. Was that all a lie? Was he lured in with her innocent act?  
"Ahhhh, Yes, mmmm more" groaned Espeon, sweetly. Those moans and groans were only for him. He had already claimed her, so she was no one else's. She was already taken, so what male would take her, no make would try and take someone else's mate, it was unspoken of. He sniffed and listened and found the behind an Ouran berry bush. And there was Espeon being licked up and down her back with an umbreon. Blood was pounding through his ears and he howled loudly

"What do you think you are doing with my mate, Umbreon?" growled Ninetales  
"You-rr, mate? I'm-but she said her mate cheated on her" Umbreon explained  
"Cheated? How Espeon? Do enlighten" asked Ninetales in a voice of sarcastic interest. "Oh and Umbreon, if I catch you touching my mate in such a way, your tail won't be the only think ripped off you. Now scram! Tell anyone where I am, your fur might be sold with me too" threatened Ninetales. Umbreon turned his back on Espeon and Ninetales and shot out of the forest like lighting.  
"Now please do explain what you mean by cheated?" asked Ninetales  
"Wow, do I spell everything out for you? You were with that slut of a Persian and I saw how cosy you were with her, sitting on you like that, caressing your face as if it was an art. Just tell me that I was worthless, and you only like virgins!" screamed Espeon.  
"I have told you I will not leave you for someone else, not ever, and that Persian was the tracker she almost killed me." Explained Ninetales calmly.  
"Hmmm, really didn't seem like that when I saw it" huffed Espeon. Espeon found her body was slammed onto the forest floor and the grey, growling muzzle of Ninetales was close her lips, his blood red eyes looking directly into her purple orbs.

"Why won't you believe me? I told you I would never lie to your face, cheat on you, and here I find you are almost cheating with someone who does not and will not fulfil you like I would. He doesn't even hold a light to me. And you know it." He huskily whispered. He nibbled on her throat, relishing in her soft , velvet fur, his paws down on her clit, his claws scratching at it, making her buck her hips.  
"Oh, so who would be better, that scum of an umbreon, or me?" asked Ninetales, whist scratching at her clit more harshly  
"YOU, YOU a hundred times, you!" she screamed as one of his claws entered her a little, and it felt really good.  
"Good, now who do you belong to?" Ninetales asked loudly as he pinned down her legs and rubbing his shaft so slowly along her very wet sex, coating it with her juices.  
"Ugh, ugh put it in me!" Espeon begged. Ninetales chuckled,  
"Say it, or I won't! Teased Ninetales, groaning gutturally into her ear, making her shiver.  
" I'm yours, always been yours since we fucked in by the lake" Espeon screamed out, moving her hips in a frantic way.  
"That's right, and if I see you with another male, and if they so much as touch like that I will rip off their heads." Ninetales growled darkly, and found that same sweet scent had been intensified.

"You like it when I talk like that don't you? When I threaten others for your safety, you kinky little bitch" cursed Ninetales in her ear.  
"Ahhh, Pleaseeee, Ninetales, I promise I won't be mad again!" pleaded Espeon and gave one final try and gyrated her hips on top of his erection, the sensations setting his nerves on fire. Damn, this girl was flexible and was shredding at his control. Every. Little. Movement. Of. Her. Damn. Hips. He would make it so good for her.  
"Awww, ugh please, please, please stop teasing me…" whined Espeon, her back arched in pleasure, as her legs were pinned to the floor.  
"Not, yet baby, not yet. I'm going to have fun punishing you" chuckled Ninetales, and picked up Espeon so she her front was pushed against a tree. The rough bark, scratched at her clit and her muscles, she felt massive warmth from behind and her paws were pinned, once again to the tree.  
"Mhhmmm, I'm going to fuck you so hard, that when you see another male, they will disgust you, that I haunt you in your dreams. When you touch yourself, you will imagine me licking at your warm slit, my teeth nibbling on your slender neck, my thick, big cock filling you, like no one else can." Described Ninetales as he moved his shaft through her legs, against her womanhood.  
"Please, please put it in me!" Moaned Espeon, moving her clit with his erection. She jumped at the sudden and wonderful sensation of being poked and stuffed in her pussy, she moaned in satisfaction.  
"You feel-feel so good, fuck" cursed Ninetales as he slowly thrusted in and out of Espeon.  
"Ahh faster, faster! Please!" demanded Espeon. Ninetales growled and picked up his tempo of his thrusts, to feel more pleasure Espeon met Ninetales in his thrusts.  
"Who do you belong to?" snarled Ninetales in pleasure  
"NINETALES!" screamed Espeon  
"Who fucked you first?" he snarled again, his thrusts sped up even more.  
"NINETALES-SSS" sobbed Espeon in pleasure  
"WHO IS YOUR MATE?" He shouted out  
"NINETALES, NINETALES!" Espeon screamed out as she came  
They fell onto the forest floor, Ninetales pulled Espeon to his body, and was content enough to lick her back, grinning at her writhing hips, as they wanted something.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Ugh, I don't know what you guys think, but this was okay, I guess. Please do review and tell me what you think. Thank you very much. Xxx  
^ Woah that's the amateur me, writing at 14. Jeez…. I like this because it reminds how much of a dork I am…. Hope you liked it.


	4. N X Black (Yaoi)

Chapter 2: N x Black  
________________________________________  
This request is roxel's. Another old requester.  
Rating: M  
Pairing: N x Black/Touya.  
WARNING: this is my first Yaoi pairing, EVER. So if it is awful, well. I don't know. Throw tomatoes at me? Well if you are offended by this, then I would shuffle back a page my friend. BTW don't hate on me if it is AWFUL. Also I tried to fit in Zorua, so I hope it's okay? He plays a very small part. Well enjoy!  
________________________________________  
Every night started the same: Black would stumble into his room, after brushing his teeth. Eyes bright from washing, breath fresh and minty. His basic, blue pinstriped pyjamas, hung off his soft sloping shoulders, the trouser ends crumpled at the end, half covering his pale feet. Covering his mouth whilst yawning, he pushed the window above his bed, a little open. Drawing the curtains, leaving a minuscule gap, for a thin beam of cloudy moonlight stream through. Switching his bedside light on, and slowly dimming it down, so it did not hurt his eyes. Taking his book from under his pillow, the cover read  
'The Theory of Pokémon". Lifting from the heavy leather cover, a mass of black printed letters, page by page, the words meshed into each other. The print just jumbled, now a mess of a squiggly black lines. His eyelids heavy with sleep, his mouth slightly agape, the book cover fell on his fingers, and his head lolled off to sleep.

2:00am, a slight creak echoed through the silent house. A tall slinking figure, padded through to the bed. A slight chuckle left his mouth, as the shadow glanced down at the sleeping figure. Steady breaths, his chest rose and fell, so vulnerable and defenseless. The shadow's hand, now was a long, slim, pale hand. Reaching out to merely graze the innocent cheek. Long, slim fingers cupping Black's cheek, lowering his long, green-haired head to his mouth. It was time to wake up.  
Slanting his chapped lips over his lover's softer lips. Tongue running over lips, strong hands shoving away the thick book, lodged in his fingers.  
"Black, Black" the shadow teased, a trail of saliva from the sticky mouth to his partner's ear. The shadowy figure's tongue swirled around Black's earlobe. Grinning, as he felt his lover start to reciprocate to his advances, his limbs started to shuffle around too. Biting carefully on his ear lobe, his hand traveled to the buttons of the pajamas. As if preparing him for the next event, the shadow slathered more of his saliva on Black's ear. Black's eyes fluttered open, enjoying the pleasurable sensations running through his body. He shook his head and saw the familiar long, green hair.

"N?"  
Until Black's ear was full of saliva, the other hand traveled down south. Nearing his pajama line area. N's felt his cock stiffening, he knelt on the bed beside his lover. Placing sweet kisses on Black's neck, as Black's eyes were half open, another groan left him. The shadow just chuckled, and his other hand crept under Black's undershirt, creating warm friction between their skin.  
Black almost jolted up, feeling his nipple pulled. Harshly to add too, it wasn't unpleasant, just strange. Black's back arched under the rough tweaking of his lover, his nether regions growing impossibly heavier and harder by the second.

Whipping off the bed covers, Black shimmed off his trouser bottoms, as well as his boxers. It was a hot night, mixed in with the heat and friction produced, he would make have fainted. Black's hips buckled, face blushing and desperate; slapping his lover's elbow, with his dick.  
N laughed again, at his partner's enthusiasm, he headed for the nipples. Laving his tongue over the skin. His lover's soft, fragrant skin, he wanted more and greedily took, he sucked and bit, leaving a fresh red mark on his collar bone, like territory, he marked his own. His own was manhood erect, his trousers unbearably tight, straining for a release. Regretfully his hands had to leave Black's lustful body, to quickly undo his pants, he had already taken off his shirt. Black mewled quietly at the loss of contact. The green-haired man gave a dark, low chuckle.

N gave small, delicate kisses along his lover's pelvic bone, inching closer and closer to the desired organ. Every so often he would look up, to see Black's eyes black with hunger. To appease Black, the torturous lover stopped his gentle caresses and grasped Black's shaft. His lover's hips buckled under his firm grasp, making him sit up, throwing his head back. Languid strokes, from base to head, sometimes a little swirl on the sensitive head. Black growled for a rougher, stronger caress. Growing frustrated with his partner, Black battered away the teasing hand, (almost regretfully), and lent forward. Mouth met cock, and the N's knees turned to jelly, gripping the silken locks. A shiver ran down his spine, as Black nibbled on a special vein running along the underside of his shaft. "Holy mother fucking God Arceus; he's good. Too good." N thought, but lost his train of thought, when Black swiped his tongue over his huge sacs. Easily losing it, he lost his control and Black swallowed it pridefully.

"Fuck you're too good at this." N gritted out. Black merely grunted, his clammy and now sticky hands firmly grasped N's butt.  
"Someone's grumpy tonight." N teased playfully, grinning against Black's mouth. Noticing Black's solace. Biting his lip, his hand traveled down to Black's cock once again, rubbing it furiously. Black's jaw went slack immediately, heavy pants fanned N's sweaty face. N feeling more merciful now, let his other hand slide down, squeezing his balls, rolling them around in his one palm and the other hand still stroking Black's penis. Black tried to regain some control, however his brain was too fogged by pleasure, sensations and lust that all rational thoughts went out the window. N wanting to speed up the reaction, bit down on Black's neck, almost drawing blood, then dragging his teeth down his neck to his collar bone with his tongue trailing after as well.

"Too much.." Black rasped out, gripping the broad shoulder. White substance covered them both, Black sighed in relief, lifting his head to lick across N's jawline. N's covered hand was placed against Black's inner thigh, signalling Black. N pushed Black's legs apart, just barely touching Black's entrance with his cock, and thrusted gently. Black inhaled, there was that pain, but he knew it was all worth it. Forcing his hips further back into N, so he pushed more of N's dick in him. N feared he could not last long in his lover, because god damn it, he was so tight it felt otherworldly.

"Fuck me harder!" Black screamed. Not once in these encounters had Black raised his voice, he was always a gentle, sweet and caring lover. Seeing Black, in such an animalistic way, excited N even more, making him thrust harder. N's legs couldn't take the passion and weight of Black anymore, causing him to fall back on the bed. Black groaned as he felt deeper penetration, N rolled his hips, knowing that Black's hole would squeeze him even tighter. Black caught the gist of his idea, and rolled in time too, also taking N's large hands and wrapping them around his cock, his hands ontop N's stroking it erect again. Black almost jumping and humping at the same time was giving both of them double the amount of pleasure they have ever had. Black constantly slapped his back against N's chest, making him hit the wall. He lifted his ass up and down N's shaft, in time to his strokes. The closer her felt, the faster he grind, and the more rapid his four-hand combined stroking was. N let his head fall forward onto Black's soft shoulder, enjoying it's scent, bit him once more.

Sensations were haywire, brains were frazzled, huge pants and loud groans, they finally climaxed. Pulling out, they fell on the side, on the bed, panting.  
Roughly 5:00am both figures asleep, one moulded into the other. At the window, the sun started to rise. Casting a weak gold light on the surfaces it could reach, a very distinguished fox figure could be seen, watching over the sleeping pair.  
The unforgettable, vivid blue eyes focused on the messy brown haired man.  
"Next time Black. Next time."

And left as suddenly as it had came.


	5. Cobalion(M) X Virizion (F)

Chapter 5: Cobalion(M) X Virizion (F)  
________________________________________  
Hey, you guys can chuck crap at me but I had a reason. GCSEs! I finished the German ones, but I still have end of year exams!  
Anyways this is Shen's General's request! Hope you enjoy my dear friend!  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Cobalion(M) X Virizion(F) ( I understand that they are genderless but Shen requested them to have genders)  
Warning: This one should be somewhat sweet. Sorry if this is like bog-standard, and hopefully there are no mistakes... Also with all the new Pokemon I hope I got the Swords of Justice right. If I haven't just tell me! Hope you enjoy this my friend. Mawilegirl your request is coming after this one. I definitely promise, cross my heart etc... I'm so sorry! Anyways enjoy!  
________________________________________  
It was always the four of them: Cobalion, Virizion, Terrakion, Keldeo. The whole swords of justice was like a sibling thing. Terrakion was like the big, growly elder brother who always looked after everyone. He was excluded an aura of an Usurang but the personality of a Buneary. The cool brother, the one with the cool head.  
Cobalion was the second elder brother, he was more of a introvert. Quiet, smart, a little shy, and maybe sinister. Virizion always felt with Cobalion was a sadistic little thing. Whenever Virizion did anything wrong he would laugh, and had a dark, steely glimmer in his eyes. His mouth was usually small and had a cruel smile, even stretching it into a smirk at her. It chilled her till her very bones. It was strange, she never felt this with any of the members of the swords of justice. And Keldeo was a cute little sibling, like the multicoloured unicorn he was.

Is it wrong to want to have a little attention from your "older" brother. Virizion felt that she could ask Terrakion for anything. Advice, a laugh, comfort. Just like any older brother should be. Keldeo was adorable little brother that she could play around with, that innocence was so precious to preserve. Cobalion was a lot different, he was always indifferent about things. He dismissed whatever she said, well he did kind of ignore Keldeo sometimes, but who could blame him? He was a little annoying sometimes. Virizion just wanted to smack that prissy little smirk off his mouth whenever he saw her, she just wanted him to be a normal friend, a normal, caring, sweet and understanding brother. How hard could that be?

Very hard. Apparently.  
They met monthly for their meetings, discussing issues and whatnot.

"So it is said that this year's spring will also intermingle with this year’s strongest heat. We may be part of the swords of justice, but we still are Pokemon. We have needs. What do you suppose we should do, to you know, regulate this." Terrakion said in a measure tone, unembarrassed.  
"What is heat exactly?" Keldeo asked  
"Erm, it's when hormones in mature Pokemon, make them act, “strangely.” With other Pokémon." Virizion said kindly.  
"Huh, sure that'll explain everything to him." Cobalion looked down disdainfully, merely scoffing at the vagueness and childish explanation that was given.   
"Oh so you have a better idea?" Virizion defended, glaring back.

"Well maybe a scientific response would maybe help educated his mind, instead of you coddling him like a desperate mother." Cobalion enjoyed the sensation, he couldn't help that little quirk of his lips. That feeling of contentment and adrenaline rushed through him, every time he had an argument with Virizion. It made his day, he had somewhat grown needy, although he did not like to show it. He had this need, this insatiable need to talk to her. To have a passionate, angry talk with her, just to see her eyes turn into a darker shade, her muscles tense up to defend herself. It was merely a daily chore for him, one that he took great pleasure in.

"Since you are so all-knowing, why don't you tell sweet Keldeo what heat is? And use, oh what did you call it? "Proper scientific terms"?" Virizion challenged.  
"No, you will do no such thing. You have already wasted enough of our time. Deal with your childish squabbles later, away from me. Cobalion stop goading Virizion, you're acting like an incompetent child. And Virizion stop retaliating to his advances, you know Cobalion only wants to wind you up. So can both of you grow up! Let’s deal with the issue at hand. I suggest that we waste no more time, and set up safety zones, mark them, spread the word and operate it. Do you have any more suggestions?" Terrakion asked.  
"No." The three of them agreed in unison. For once.  
"Well then this meeting is adjourned. I suggest that you two (looking at Cobalion and Virizon) find suitable methods to pass through this year’s heat. Apparently this one is a particularly powerful one, and not one to be ignored. Also look after young Keldeo." And left as majestically as he came. Easy for him to say, all he had to deal with was his massive stiffy.   
"Well as you are so wonderful and almighty and specialise in the art of education you can look after Keldeo." Virizion said with steely and confidence. Trotting out she left both Keldeo and Cobalion in her wake. Cobalion was left with a shocked smile.  
________________________________________  
Deep within Mistralton Cave, Cobalion laid Keldeo on a small bed of mud. Snoozing gently, Cobalion piled some hay on top of the colourful Pokemon, looking over him. Such a sweet kid, but by god Arceus he needed to have some depressants to dampen down those energy levels. It had been 2 weeks since the meeting and 2 weeks since he had a conversation with Virizion. He felt his knees almost buckle at the sudden realisation that he missed that rush of adrenaline and excitement. "It's time to have a little visit to Pinwheel Forest." He chuckled to himself.

In almost no time he saw the vibrant green leaves, swaying gently in the warm breeze. His aqua fur ruffled as he passed through the vivid, emerald shrubbery into the secret little meadow he knew for a long time where Virizion was usually found. Just before he realised how much he wanted her, Cobalion would usually trail after Virizion, in secret of course, and knew the special passages that lead to it. Following the usual and familiar path, the flowers tickling his feet, the sweet summer air was fragrant with berry fragrances. He finally met a vast area covered short but strangely coloured flowers. Trees were dotted around, and saw the familiar four legged figure underneath the biggest one. Treading carefully he made his way, a massive smile on his mischievous face. Until he saw a bearded dog.  
It's disgusting tongue hanging out as it surveyed Virizion's magnificent body, Cobalion almost growled as he watched it's stumpy tail waggle, and under it's crude and plain fur move around, as if... This was simply... Cobalion didn't even want to think about it. He glanced at Virizion, and to his disappointment, apparently Virizion was humouring the awful creature. His top notch senses could smell that Virizion was almost possessed by the strong heat. The delicious smell of flowery, sweet perfume was on his pallet and he was   
enjoying it very much.

Cobalion was trying to ignore it all week, but he couldn't stop his self-conscious from imaging all sorts of wonderful and wet dreams in his sleep. The sight of her slim hips, the lovely, velvety green that he could run his tongue over and over. He could almost taste the sweet honey of her arousal. The amount of pleasure and sensations running all over him, he was already aroused. His nerves were already jumping around, so much that he had developed a little twitch in his eye, and stepped closer.  
"Ahh my dear, I'm so honored that you would allow me a sampling of your divine body. I would only serve you my Goddess, my one and only, at your disposal." The Stoutland's huge furry moustache quivered in happiness, drawing nearer and nearer. His slobbering, common, dirty, unworthy tongue met the smooth leg of Virizion and Cobalion could have nearly ripped it's own tongue off.

"GET OFF OF MY-"  
The Stoutland ran off, like a coward Cobalion deemed he was left the angry and surprised Virizion alone.  
"Why are you here? I thought you didn't hang out with children like me." Virizion growled.  
"Why are you letting such a despicable, low Pokemon attempt to mate with you?" He countered.  
"Since when do you care? About me? All you ever want it to ruin everything I have. You know what you can stick your bloody horns out of my business. I can do whatever I want and if I want to make with such "despicable, low Pokemon" then leave me be. It's not as if you love me." Virizion spat,her nether regions throbbing.  
"Oh is that so? That you can run amok with such trash." He couldn't help but run his eyes all over her slim and elegant form.  
"Who do you think you are? A blue blood? You're a Pokemon, you need to get over yourself. We’re legendaries and we need to be in touch with the common Pokémon. You can just leave, why should you care about me? You never have before. You just want to use me as your joke, something to laugh at, to take the piss out of. So I don't give a Rattata's ass about-"  
"Shut up." Cobalion growled. Stepping closer, her sweet arousing musk was filling his senses, making his blood flow even faster.  
"Or what? What is bad little Cobalion going to do to me?" She mocked with a baby voice, she couldn't help but notice how attractive he was. A lovely strong male, that look like he dominate any woman and give her the time of her life.

"I said SHUT UP!" Cobalion roared and found his mouth attached to her lean neck. Nibbling on her neck, travelling up to her leaves. Biting hard on it, she cried, stretching her neck back in pleasure. His cock throbbed, hardening even more than a Geodude at the scent of her concentrated smell of her arousal. Crushing his face into her sweet-smelling neck his eyes flickered up to her face. Contorted in pleasure and mouth half open she moaned quietly.  
"W-why? This is harassment!"Virizion finally found some part of her common sense. Her confusion and fear had caught up and temporarily halted her lust induced fog.   
"Oh, harassment? Is it harassment when I do this?" Sucking on her neck, trailing his tongue down her smooth and glossy back. Then coming back to nibble and swirl his tongue in her ear. His erection throbbing, pressing into her body. burning and heavy. Instantly she felt more liquid leak down her hind legs, as she imagined him ramming into her ridiculously painful burn in her lower parts and how it would give her blissful relief. How his wondrous and desirable tongue was burning into her very soul and she no one else would bring her so much pleasure with a very few touches.

"N-n-no." She let out.  
"Just as I thought. I can smell you from here. You're a horny little thing aren't you? You've been wanting me haven't you? Dreaming of me slamming into you until you break. You want me to relieve you from this insane, unforgivable lust for me. You need me to fuck you till you break into little pieces, until you can't see nothing but stars and smell nothing but my musk. Just say the words." he goaded. Pulling on her ear between his teeth, teasing her, pushing her.  
"N-no." She stuttered, trying to stay strong.  
"Really? Then I shall take this away. Don't lie to me."  
"Pl-please."  
"Please what?"  
"Have me. Ravish me. Touch me down there!" She confessed

"That's not what I want to hear. Tell me or this will all go away." Cobalion knew it was an empty promise, but he had to force some sort of punishment to speed the process up.  
"I want you! I need you! Please fuck me! TAKE ME!" She confessed, unable to take it.  
"That's it. Let it out." Cobalion held her slender hips by his forelegs, mounting Virizion his thick, long, rod slammed into her already moist slit. Virizion cried the pain took out her breath, her knees buckling so she was in form in "presenting" herself to Cobalion. Blood ran thinly down her legs, dripping to the grassy floor, mixing with her thick arousal.  
"Yessss. I've been dreaming of this days. This is for your own good. You are now mine." He huskily said, throwing his head back, groaning.  
"No, It hurts! You're so mean!" Virizion screamed.

"Oh darling it won't hurt no more, and you're mean. Fucking making me have a boner every meeting. When I see you open your mouth I just want to gnaw it off, and I wanted to mount you since forever. So I could fuck you until the sun set." He still thrusted, banging his hips into her firm rump. Virizion spread her legs wider so he could have better penetration, as the bullets of pain finally morphed into pleasure. Endless amounts of pleasure, networking so her body would be even more heightened. She became so much   
more sensitive, she felt the sharp grass blades tickled her little nub as she rocked her hips.

"More I need more!"  
"Tell me who you belong to!"  
"Wh-what?" A blush sprinkling over her usually pale pallor, she could feel every throb and pulse of his cock. It was twitching as if it was reacting to something.  
"Fucking tell me who you belong to. NOW!" He screamed slamming his hips into her, his fluffy chest hair brushing the back of her neck.  
"You! I belong to you Cobalion. I'm all yours! Just take me!" She finally gave in, feeling her tight tunnel squeeze his manhood even harder. She arched her back as his manhood hit that special place.  
"Yesss! You are mine! And only mine." Cobalion roared, properly taking a bite of her ear, so he could have access to her mouth. Mixing their tongues, catching her lip in his teeth. Feeling her small tongue push against his.  
“Harder Cobby~” she whined, her hips bucking faster and faster to push herself over the edge.  
“Ride me then” Letting his dark, sexy eyes lock with hers as his husky voice roughly commanded her. The rough timbre had her pussy throbbing for him, and they came. Together.  
________________________________________  
They lay in the flowers. Still connected. Heavy pants were in the air.  
"Why were you such a douche to me? Why wouldn't you leave me alone?" looking down at a long teal coloured flower.  
"I won't ever let anyone else have you. I can't let anyone else take you. You're just mine now. No one else can touch you, look at you, make contact with you." He set.  
"You have no control over me. I can talk to whoever I want to." Virizion turned to face the possessive bastard. Making him groan, as he felt her tight, blazing hot walls twist around him.  
"Don't do that. You're-... shit. That feels good," Cobalion shut his eyes. Virizion slowly rolled her hips over and over, slowly banging her head into his chest. Also panting.  
"Fuck this, I need you now." Cobalion's eyes turned black once more and started once more.


	6. Mawile (Anthro, F) x Trainer Sam (OC,M)

Chapter 6: Guest request! Mawile anthro X Human  
________________________________________  
Bah! I haven't written anything for days and I'm terribly sorry. Especially to Mawilegirl, who has been so patient that within my power I will try and make it amazing and lemony as possible. If not you can kill me for making you wait so long for a crappy story. Or you can chuck tomatoes. I rather the second one my dear. Hopefully no mistakes, also the anthro pokémon, I didn't know if it spoke English or not.  
Pairing: Human Trainer Sam X Mawile Anthro (no name)  
Enjoy :)  
________________________________________  
The crowd was roaring with anticipation, eagerly waiting for the battlers to come out. Masses of banners were wavering about, the commentators were also impatient for the start of the battle.  
A pair, Pokémon with strange humanoid characteristics, was leaning on her trainer. A young boy with mischievous yet mature features. A straight aristocratic nose, kind yet devious green eyes, defined cheek bones and a messy flop of brown hair.

"Maw-"  
"Don't worry girl, you'll do fine. We always do."  
"Mawile-"  
"And if you don't there will be punishment." A devilish grin graced his lips, as he closed to eyes, imagining certain situations... The mawile blushed, trying not to distract herself from her goal of winning. It was so hard now, especially with the mention of a delicious punishment if she was a bad bad mawile. Closing her long cream cloaked legs, she redirected herself back to the battle.  
"If you do win, there will be a little extra for you." His slim fingers delicately danced up her already sensitive legs, making her quiver. His breath hot against her shoulder. Glancing sideways he caught her eye, licked the corner of his mouth and winked.

"That sly, arrogant bastard." Mawile thought to herself. Sometimes she really wanted to whack him around the face to at least dent that massive ballon of a head of his with her heavy second head. Maybe even bite on it to make deflate it as well. And maybe nibble on his neck.  
Then move down to his chest. How it would be crushed into her mouth when he would be arching his back in pleasure.  
How her long nails would draw blood on his back as she rocked with him.  
Throaty moans would be thick in hot air. His now wet strands of his fringe would stick to his forehead as his sinful tongue would make it's ferocious attack on her core.  
Then maybe she could travel further just to taste a little of his- oh it was time to go into the arena. Mawile immediately corrected her slumped posture and just managed put her mind back on the task at hand. Winning this battle for her trainer, master, lover. Her knees almost buckled at the musk that was left on her shoulder when they hugged.

"Battlers enter the arena!"  
Sam stood, back straight and tall, shoulders broad and proud.  
Mawile straightened her back too, almost looming over, her second head had a cruel, sinister toothy smile, to try to frighten the competition. They strode in almost haughtily. The other side was a Lopunny. Mawile smirked, this was almost too easy. And snickered.  
\----------------------------------------  
-After the battle-  
\----------------------------------------  
Hours after their victory, the seats are empty and the floor was littered with banners, down in the rooms, concealed to the public there was a flicker of light. A scent of lavender oil, cinnamon, rosewood, one could almost imagine a meadow. Darkness hovered over the couple, small spheres of candle light bobbed in the darkness. Mawile was laying on the table, her back raising and lowering, her legs lax, her heavy black head hung over the table, as her tiny face in the hole. Her eyes shut, everything was peaceful.  
Not for long though.

A small click rang through the blistering, steamy room. Mawile's ruby eyes flew open, here she was lying innocently, having her small reward after the battle. Her once laxed muscles tensed, gradually increasing with each echoing step. Finally it stopped, the extra heat emanating from him to her leg was not helping her arousal. Mawile silently groaned, she was tired and her body had wear and tear. But her body was certainly acting up, a heavy blush setting on her cheeks.

"You did really well Mawile. I'm really proud." He said, unexpectedly to Mawile. Mawile breathed a sigh of relief, her shoulders now lax. Until a large, blazing hot hand was pressing against her soft smooth back. Mawile squeaked, her heavy black head was snapping it's jaw, annoyed at the sudden disturbance.  
"How about a good massage. That Lopunny looked easy didn't it? But it was a little sneaky wasn't it? Your body must be aching with the 4 body slams it used." His hand now light, tracing little details against her dainty shoulder blade.  
"How about it Mawile? You're a good Mawile aren't you?" He patronized. She could almost hear his grin, how she really wanted to smack his stupid grin off.  
She almost jumped off the massage table, as she felt a scalding hot liquid, pooling onto her back. Then abruptly his hands were attacking her back.

His oil-slick hands were now extra hot. They seemed to have glided over over back.

Pushing her muscle around, gripping her skin, setting her nerves alight with his corrupt dangerous, skillful hands.

Rough skin softened with oil, was now an unknown pressure, that was extremely delightful.

Her muscles were like coil, tight, binding. The pads of his fingers played with them until they became loose strings. Her nerves now once ablaze now were humming dully.

Just the fact that her slightly selfish and handsome master was doing something for her benefit. It was a nice feeling, the warmth from his fingertips, the gentle pressure. And the idea of of his sinfully talented hands were working it's magic on her: how wonderfully, marvellously arousing.  
Mawile's claws dug into the massage table, her tongue just hanging out. Faint pants were gradually getting heavier, her body  
convulsed, her second head was lop-sided. Drool falling out, between the sharpened teeth.

"I see someone is enjoying this." That stupid snarky, cocky voice. How would it feel when it caresses her ear? That devilishly, smooth voice just- oh her core was throbbing, as it it had a pulse, it was maddening.  
He added plenty more boiling hot oil onto her body, his hands completely covered with oil once more. He travelled down to her small, yet plump little butt. He covered the two cheeks with oil, giving it a gleam, the candle light bouncing off the reflection. How innocent it looked. Rotating his thumbs, his fingers pressing deeply into her soft, bulging cheeks. Mawile groaned, oh how her muscles were so tense and now they were in peace, nothing could go wrong, until he dipped between.

Mawile lightly bit her bottom lip, eyes half-hooded. She sighed quietly as he poured more oil between her butt-cheeks. It felt as it she was in a bath, but she only felt that she could only get dirtier and dirtier. The oil dripping in between her ass was so languid, every burning drop was felt. Especially when it trailed down to her pulsating slit, her hypersensitive clit. Every drop was bringing the madness closer.

"Let's not play games here. You know why I started this. Now let's finish this!" Demanding spoilt and childish. The image of him with a kind smile and a sweet twinkle of his eyes went up like smoke. His fingers dug deep to discover the blazing heat just at his fingertips. Literally.  
"You're such a good Pokémon, do you want me to touch you there?" His silky voice, taunting her. Mawile merely said her own name, just to answer back.  
"I'll take that as a yes." Stroking her sweet little mound. A wet squelch and her low moan was a mere harmony in his ears, and he couldn't help that elevating feeling in his loins. Pressing into her further his fingers were almost burnt with her heat. Obviously it wasn't the usual human heat, it was Pokémon, and varied between different types. How lewd she was, it amazed him that every time, he would be aroused. More than the last, just that feeling of her tight, cunt welcoming him into her body, mind and soul. Some things were just too good.

Mawile thrashed around, as well as her second black head. It's drool flying everywhere, on itself, the floor, the towel, the floor. Just like many other things. Mawile tried desperately to try and rest on her elbows but was immediately pushed back down.  
"No!" Mawile turned to look at her master, his eyes black, possessive and scary. Her forehead bounced off the head rest, groaning in pain. For once in her time with Sam, she was afraid of him.

"You have been a bad, bad Pokémon. You need to be disciplined." Spreading her slick cheeks apart, his dry lips, was adding moisture as he kissed her bare bottom. Mawile blushed, crossing her arms over her eyes trying to hide from her embarrassment. His long, forceful fingers, wriggling and stretching her tight and repressing walls. The sheer force shook her to her very core, making her stretch her legs wider. Mawile's hips began to reciprocate his plunging fingers, burying her head deeper into the table, how could he bring her so much pleasure already?

A soft yet pushy muscle crushed against her oversensitive clit. His nose grazed her butt, as he tasted sweet musk. He was a cunning bastard, just as she was about to push his head out, he bit on her clit. Making her body turn back into jelly, and instead made her shove her hips further on his talented tongue. Tears were leaking out of her eyes, how could anyone be so good, how was it possible? Mawile thrusted her hips even more, as his tongue teased and taunted her nerves. Her body was literally shutting down, her mind stopped working. She tried to think rationally, but oh by the god of arceus, she just kept shoving her ass into his face. He was just too good.

"I think you can wait a little longer." He lifted his mouth from her little fountain, and cheekily winked at her side-turned head.  
"Noo!" Mawile screamed in her head, but all she could do was throatily call her name, but it was no use. He was already in his own head. Getting him to listen was futile.  
She was flipped onto her back, breasts on show, her creamy small stomach, and legs spread wide. Like a common slut. A pair of strong hands held them apart, when she instantly wanted to conceal herself. And once again he was looming over her, like a terrifying shadow. In his hand he had a small bottle, with a rather pointy end and a candle. She now rather confused, and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh so innocent and sweet. Don't worry I'll just light the oil over the lamp. I just wanna see if you would like a little punishment..." He smirked. And heated the bottle over the flame, the silence was unbearable. How much longer was he going to make her wait? What seemed like hours, he finally deemed it hot enough to use. With an evil smile, he set the candle down and popped on the sharp end and poured to scorching oil, on and around her needy bunch of little nerves. Mawile arched her back in pain and sweet pleasure, how could something so painful arouse her? Was she? Maybe she enjoyed this sort of kinky pain? She had heard master talk of it. Was it matoosit? Or masochist?  
"Oh you are a little masochist? Well that's okay, I like my women like that." He reassured her.

"His women huh?" That had a nice ring to it, but she couldn't think of that right now. Just the sensation of each painful drop, etching it's way past, around and on her cunt and ass. Ahh, master was too cruel sometimes. Mawile's jaw was slack, her moans high and needy, telling Sam that she needed more from him. His oily fingers crept down her legs, rolling his hands on her ankles, almost as if it was clouds. He rubbed, and pinched her legs, enjoying the smoothness of it. His left hand roughly grabbed her small-ish breast. Mawile tried to turn so she could pry her breast out of his greedy hand and hide her shock and embarrassment.

Sam wouldn't have it, growling he forced her back to face him, and pulled her arms away from her face. He lent down, sticking his tongue deep into her mouth. Her small mouth trying to fit two tongues, her soft little muscle was trying to defend. But it was a losing battle and gave up, caressing his overpowering one.  
Her blood-coloured irises, met his forest green ones, and shut once more. His eyes, she could almost swim in them. His large, rough, calloused hand grabbed her breast once more. Jiggling it, cupping it, it may have been small, but her pert little nipples made up for it. His slick shiny hands covered it, so it had a small gloss, his chapped fingertips rolled, pinched and pulled on her hardening nipples. She constantly yelled and moaned, which made all the tongue thrusting better for him.

Mawile just wanted to have a little control over him, and it was growing harder and harder (excuse the pun) to get a least a silver of it. Mawile knew only one way and it was most probably the only way that she would be able to overthrow her master. Her claws pushed against his well-toned chest, so that he was on the floor. She knelt over him, her sharp claws made little work of his trousers, as they were restraining him anyways. The familiar bottle with the pointed end in her claw, and she popped it, letting the pipping hot oil out, and let it drizzle over his floppy, hardening cock. Her hands soaked in the rich, thick oil, she began to run her claws languidly up and down from the balls to the tip.  
The oil was a huge advantage, as her caresses were smoother and easier, so she was able to rub his mushroom head tentatively, Small leaks of pre-cum was on her thumb.  
Her dainty tongue caught a little, and swallowed it. Oh god Sam was in both heaven and hell tonight.

She was the tormentor now, the master, the leader. Her claws were massaging, pressing, squeezing, pulling on his dick and it was already swelled to the size of a boulder and heavier than one. Mawile grinned "that'll show him." And oiled up more, and just for that little more enjoyment, she dripped more of the piping hot oil on his head. Where he jolted and grunted very low. Annoyed at the giggling, Sam took his charge.  
Sitting upright, and grabbing the soft, warm body in front of him, he lifted her slim hips rubbed his head along her pussy. Her juices already running down his cock and onto the floor.

"You ready, Maw?" Mawile's eyes widened at the nickname, the nostalgia. If was short lived in a matter of seconds, as he thrusted. Mawile cried, clutching onto the thin wrists of her lover. His large hands shaking, grabbing her breasts, as he jammed his thick, hard dick into her.  
"Can you feel me burn into your soul?" He rasped, as he plunged. Mawile had lost her mind, all she could think of how she could move her hips faster?  
Her essence was streaming from his cock, pooling onto the floor, she couldn't help it but stretch her legs wider, and cry out his name. It was the "human" word she knew. His one hand on her breast once more, pulling her nipple, so powerfully, that it felt like it was going to be ripped off. His other hand toying with her clit, her hand joined his. Just halting his thrusts, she placed her claw on top of his hand, and they rubbed together as one. Her other hand on her breast too, scratching, pinching oh it was all the same to her now. Her mouth was like her second head, disgusting, crude and drooling. And she couldn't have cared any less. With his husky groans and masculine grunts chiming in her ears, she was so close.

Her tight, velvet channel was convulsing all around him, and it was getting harder and harder to keep his control. Every thrust was a little step closer to his release, but his stupid pride of masculinity and dominance wouldn't allow him.  
"Come for me. Be a good girl and come" flicking his tongue, and running it on the shell of her ear finally got her. She moaned, and fell limp, as the sight of victory was on him, he let go as well.


	7. Machoke(M) X Nurse Joy

Chapter 7: Machoke(M) X Nurse Joy  
________________________________________  
Hey there. It's Chang, WHADDAP. Okay I'll stop trying to be cool, ain't working for me. :P Anyways coming in with a new lemon. Mawilegirl I'm coming with yours but I haven't got the whole picture with it yet, and I WILL. I promise. But this one came to me in a flash so please forgive me!  
Pairing: Machoke X Nurse Joy.  
Warning: Kinky stuff. :)  
________________________________________  
Thousands of Nurse joys across the Pokemon world took care of all the unwell and injured Pokemon. But one, or maybe a handful more had their own "special" ways. It wasn't exactly conventional but it seemed to have worked it's magic. However it wasn't exactly against ethical reasons, she doesn't force the treatment on them. It wasn't exactly busy here, with all the chanseys and she didn't swing that way. Well not yet. The Pokemon center wasn't bustling with males, so she had to try and get every chance she got, and make the most of nursing.  
A severely injured machoke was left in her care, his trainer had to leave for a conference and would be back in 2 days.

2 days, 48 hours, 2880 minutes, 172800 seconds.  
Her memory was thrown back to the wild adventure with that big, BIG arcanine. It was amazing after when it recovered, how powerful it's gaze was. Just that pure lust, and the most predatory stare she had ever seen. Just the mere feeling of it burning into her back was enough to start her off. How the rich orange of it's fur matched it's body heat, intensifying and increasing her orgasms. It's thick and heavy knot, pulsating and throbbing already had her drooling. They way it penetrated her was phenomenal, the power, the dominance, oh god she badly needed a release right now. However she was tending to a recovering machoke, she was a nurse, a professional.  
Her pristine white heels clicked against the floor, her dress criminally high, high enough to see the lace border of her stockings, and breasts almost bursting out of her dress, like the machoke's muscles. Picking up her chart, and walking to the side of the bed she observed the machoke, who was anxiously waiting for the verdict and mentally drooling over her to-die for legs.

"So with all the results back you are healthy and ready to go. You have one more night until you leave. Isn't that wonderful?"  
The machoke replied happily with his name.  
"Okay now let's look at your bruises and scratches and stitches. Bend forward please." She instructed, clutching the board to her big chest and carefully placed her cool fingers on his muscular, hard back. Machoke let out a hiss, at the contact. "Sorry Machoke it'll get better." Although she didn't know the real reason why he hissed.

"Okay and your arms and stomach. Show them to me please." She asked kindly, her fingers ghosting over the marks. Nurse joy's pants were barely audible, her cunt was pulsing. How thick it's fingers were, did it mean it's dick was like a boulder. Oh how she would love to ride him, and how good he would pound. With the immense power of fighting types, oh she could only imagine. Her fingers unconsciously crept to his lower abdomen, daring to cross the edge of it's belt. Then catching the sign she had been waiting for she dove in.

"What's your little friend doing?" Nurse Joy said playfully.  
"Ma-machoke" Machoke choked out(HAHA) blushing.  
"Don't be embarrassed. It's normal. But you do like looking at me? Do you like my breasts?" Nurse Joy's voice had gone soft and low, looking shyly away as she slowly unbuttoned her collar, letting him peek at her milky collar bone.

"Ma-ma-ma" almost rendered speechless. Then felt a small cold hand on his muscly arm and saw how wanton she was, and how long it had been since he had a good female, and one so tantalizing, one that made him feel as if his dick would explode.  
There was a clack as the metal clipboard fell to the ground, Nurse Joy was almost flying, her arms in a tight grasp, now landing back onto his rock hard body.

"My, my someone wants attention." She teased, seeing the massive boulder in those tight black wrestling tights. Licking her lips she firmly grasped the "rock" in her hands. Cradling it softly in her hands, she used languid strokes, up and down, all around. The Machoke was stuttering, this contact wasn't enough, he needed more of her creamy skin. It was time to take off the belt.  
Snapping off the metal, it unhooked and left nothing to the imagination. Seeing her mouth drop, Machoke realized that he was humongous in human sizes and quite average in 

Machoke standards. His head hit the back of the hospital bed, as he felt all his blood rush to that certain organ. Her hands rushing up and down his thick, long prick. Tentatively rubbing endless circles on the bulb head, especially over the hole. To add more and to be a real vixen pressing her thumb onto it, making his legs turn into jelly. Her nails raking up and down the veins, pulsing out against the darker blue skin. Machoke could barely rasp his name out.  
He felt as if he was losing, and he was. Losing his masculinity, against this gorgeous woman. However gorgeous she was, he still needed to claim back his pride and show this female who gets control. Now with his belt off his full power channeled through him, coursing through his veins. Snatching at her disgusting pink dress, ripping it into shreds, her apron had followed the same fate. There in front of him was her bosom, teasing him. Almost had enough with her relentless teasing, he broke through the material and wire as it it were paper. It's rough, rock-like texture hands grasped her mountainous globes, squeezing, pulling, slapping them, as she grasped his cock harder, and rolling his massive balls around in one hand. She was sitting on one of his legs, her lacy panties scratching against her soft, moist snatch, new feelings jolting everywhere. He could feel her heat emanating from her core, and he could tell her pretty little pussy would a delectable tight squeeze. Nothing better than a tight cunt matched with a massive dick.

Squeezing her sides, he turned her around so her smooth bouncy ass was pointing his way, nudging his erect cock in between her ass cheeks. Just to be mean, he knelt behind her, almost mounting her like a dog and forced his hands down on top of hers so she would stay in her place. Oh this was his favorite position, ass up face down, the traditional and effective position of dominance. Without a word of permission he thrusted, as he heard the first mewl of pleasure. He groaned, she was tighter and hotter than he ever imagined. Glancing down he saw only barely half of his cock was in her, and he wanted the little bitch to take all of it. Accepting and understanding the shallow pants he buried himself deeper.

"Fuck, let me take it all. It's so good. Too good~" Nurse Joy trailed off. Machoke not wanting to fall to the woman's demand and slowly, inch by inch sunk her lower onto his dick, he didn't care if it was killing him or not, but he would have his way. Finally her legs and ass met the balls, and Nurse Joy sighed in relief. She was pretty sure he had reached way past her cervix, it was almost painful. Then without warning, her body spazzed. Machoke furiously shoved his hips in and out of that delicious little slit of the nurse, it was really good. Too good. Machoke had to let go of her hands, and grabbing her breasts. Having the need to toy around, and was brutally squeezing the flesh and pinching the nipples.

"Oh goood, yessss. Use me! Use me!" she screamed, not caring if the other patients heard her. It was so hard not to cum right now, having all of this wonderous female skin, and breasts, moving his hands in circular motions. She made it very hard to retain his control, the way her walls fluttered around his cock, how tight her little snatch had trouble welcoming his prick in. Banging her, his heavy balls smacking her clit making her scream and shout even louder. Machoke groaned, his fangs hanging out. He needed to add more.

Lifting her up whilst she was still in him. And now they were sitting cross-legged. Her arms reached behind to caress his face, whilst he lifted hr hips as she rotated them. Machoke thrusted up to meet her, his hands making bruises on her sides, her white heels resting on the metal sides of the hospital bed. Her stockings were scraping across his legs, sensations increasing. Her moans were turning nasal and brittle, machoke hated that noise and stopped his movements, pulling out fully and rubbing his pussy-juice covered cock, all over her puffy, hyper-sensitive slit. Nurse Joy groaned, she hated this.  
"Please, please don't be so mean. Just fuck me!" whining. Her hand reached down, knowing full well how much males enjoyed her sharp nails trailing along their cocks. Machoke like any other male just stuffed his cock back in, finally he felt the full release of her orgasm. Then shot his thick load into the female. Looking at her barely ruffled hair, and not quite feeling the sense of content and satisfaction he looked at the shiny red mouth. How it taunted him, how he wanted to shove his cock through those lips. Well this bitch wanted him, he would show her all of him. Flipping her round, he pressed his hand against her head, so she kissed his dick. Almost melting at that contact, he laid back. pushing on her head.

Nurse Joy could barely breath, but was feeling the usual sense of content welling up in her, she couldn't complain. She was slutty whore, under her innocent attire, but god sucking thick cocks were her own personal heaven. The way it pulsated in her mouth, and her teeth nibbling on the veins, that were beating like a drum. By accident she bit on his head, then heavy jets of sperm leaked out of the corners of her mouth and down her throat onto her breasts.  
Only feeling half content, he pushed her onto her back, thrusting his meat through the deep valley of her breasts, her tongue hanging out like a dog and her mouth wide like a common slut. The satin skin was unbearable, it was silky smooth and dangerous. His one hand neared her core. His rough fingers, ran across her sensitive nether lips, and the other was groping, grasping her huge breasts, rolling the nipples in his calloused hand. Seeing that the nurse would need more "encouragement" he dove straight into her core. 

Blasting hot, until it would have burnt him, but he continued to plunge deep into her. Finding a special spot that made her writhe faster, and suck his dick deeper he tickled it, tapped it, making her cum all over his palm. Reckless and high on hormones and sex, seeing her desperate mouth trying to catch his slick dick he pushed his thick, cummy fingers into her mouth, so she had to suck on both. His eyes rolled back, holding onto her legs he half stood, kneeling over, rolling nurse Joy on her back, and almost chocking her as he felt his cock hit the back of throat. To help speed the process she played with his balls, pulling, rolling, jiggling them.

"Ma-mac-mac-MACHOKE!" He growled as more of his cum spewed out of her slutty mouth.  
"Yes more. I'm all for you!" She whispered, her voice hoarse. Bruises marred her delicate, lily skin, Machoke took pride in his markings. Looking to the wall he slammed nurse Joy into it and followed after. Her palms flat against the wall and standing 90 degrees away from it, the perfect position. Machoke held her hands to the wall, his fangs ghosting over the shell of her ear, his tongue dripping with saliva was deep in her little ear hole. His cock still rock hard, his energy levels hadn't lowered in the slightest, and still had a day left in the hospital.

He was tempted to have her pussy once again, but went for a different approach. Rubbing his thick, heavy cock over her puckered ass, he pushed his head in, ignoring the loud moans of pain coming from the female under him. Feeling a little sorry for her, he placed one hand over her slit, and traced circular designs over her cunt, making her shake her hips, as he continued to push forward in the impossibly tight hole. Tears were falling down to the ground. Annoyed and sad machoke thrusted the rest into her, making her arch her back, and his fingers plunge into her. Machoke growled, his hips in a piston-motion, his hands at her breasts once more, almost pulling off her nipples.

"OH Machoke... dear god that's good!" She moaned quietly. The tightness got to him, making him release, her ass spewing out his cum. and eased out of her ass.  
Nurse Joy felt as if her whole body was about to break, of pressure, passion and power. Her uniform in complete shreds, her face covered in cum as well as her legs, and her hair looked as she had a wild fucks for days on end. So she was completely disgusting, but she loved it.  
Machoke, it's energy still had hours to go before it wore down, quickly plunged his boulder cock deep into her snatch. Nurse Joy almost faint from the pleasure rolled her eyes back, her mouth agape and tongue hanging out. Her hand reached down to where they joined, and rubbed and scratched his cock, as he thrusted deep. He bit deep onto her shoulder, drawing blood. Licking his lips at her sweet, salty blood he thrusted even harder and faster. His rough hand almost bruising her stomach, and his other hand being sucked in her mouth . This slut was too engrossed in pleasure that he might break her pelvis, and she wouldn't care. Feeling the more than familiar jolt, he pulled out, pushing Nurse Joy to the window where he pressed her breasts against the window, and letting all the jizz all over her back and backside. His sperm dripping off her backside onto the hospital floor. The mark of dominance was all over her, his musk, his bites and bruises all over her.  
Like a slut she grasped his cock, guiding it back inside her and forced him to sit down, so they were back to back. Nurse Joy began to rotate her hips and lift them up and down. The machoke watched her mesmerized, and his face like a monkey as he felt his dick receive some excellent treatment. He felt her small hands guide his big ones onto her abused breasts. Her neck was arched as her face was resting on his shoulder, as he nibbled on her neck, thrusting to meet her rhythm.  
________________________________________  
I don't what to think of this one... I think it sucked. It's a bit iffy. Please just tell me what you think. I just don't think it's that great? :S I'm sorry everyone.  
________________________________________


	8. Guest chapter 2 Arbok(M) X Roxie (F)

Chapter 9: Guest chapter 2 Arbok(M) X Roxie (F)  
________________________________________  
OKAY. I've finally got this story sorted out, so I'm extremely sorry Mawilegirl for taking FOREVER so I hope you like this! I also understand that Roxie does not have an arbok officially, so don't flame me or tell me that Roxie doesn't have an Arbok, because I KNOW, it's that the person wanted it so I can only do as they say. :) I have made arbok very snake-like.  
Pairing: Arbok(M) X Roxie (gym leader)- age 16 (should be legit, and when she has more developed features.)  
Warning: This is a little weird, and based on a true story actually.  
________________________________________  
Unknown: not known; not within the range of one's knowledge, experience, or understanding; strange; unfamiliar.  
His love for her was unknown, apparently she did not see his affection. Ever since the day she had caught him, he had this slightly unnatural obsession with her. Over the years with her, he began to become more aggressive to her other Pokemon if they were too close to her, and would usually hiss at them menacingly or swipe his tail at them. Everyday he would loyally follow her, and every night would dream of her, in her cute, colourful outfit, and how he would be able to wrap himself around her. How his body would convulse with pleasure, he could literally feel his fangs scrape against her alabaster skin. Arbok also had a deeper, darker reason why he wanted Roxie, he wondered how one girl could be so appealing.

Arbok made his usual rounds around the house, making sure the Pokemon were away from his precious master; they could get drunk, go to clubs, they could run away for all he cared. But he knew his master would be heartbroken if he scared away all her friends. Her other Pokemon had obviously picked up on Arbok's strange and aggressive new protection for their trainer, but rather be the poisoner than poisoned they left Arbok alone and with his "crush". He slithered up the stairs with ease into her room, where it had his favorite fluffy white rug on her floor, and of course where his trainer resided at night. His thin forked tongue, waggled out, as he curled into a coil on the mat, waiting patiently for his girl.

Small vibrations were felt on his lower purple body, meaning his weightless and tiny trainer was walking to her room. He sleepily rose his head, proudly showing off his intimidating patterns on it's belly.

"Hey Arbok buddy! Were you having a good nap? I'm going to have a shower okay." The petite white haired girl patted his smooth head, whilst arbok craved more of her soft skin. Humming quietly to herself she began to take off her blue and violet dress, as she was pulling it over her snowy white hair, Arbok hooked his fangs onto her boots and dragged them down. His lower organs began to rise, as he skimmed her silky smooth skin, flicking his forked tongue out a little to have a small taste of her delectable skin. His tongue almost melted as he had the smoothest skin in the world. Roxie, who didn't know any better, merely took the gesture as a friendly one, patted his head and kicked off her boots. Roxie was now completely comfortable with her nude body on show in front of her Pokemon. She was in her birthday suit as much as they were.

"Thanks Arbok! I'm having a shower now, so don't disturb me!" grabbing a towel and wrapping around her upper body, Arbok watched her fan of white hair shaking as she walked with pure lust.  
After 20 minutes later, the bathroom door opened, billows of steam rolled out and a dark silhouette stood in the steam. Her hair wrapped in a towel turban and her fluffy purple towel wrapped above her bouncy breasts. The hem of the towel barely grazed her upper thigh. Her milky skin was even paler contrasted against the rich purple towel. He couldn't wait, his mind couldn't wait, his mouth was simply watering.  
He slowly crept up to her, coiling himself around her feet, his head slowly going up, still carefully wrapping around her slender legs.

"Arbok, are you okay? Are you feeling unwell?" Concern present on her face. All she wanted was to stop Arbok from moving up any further from under her skirt, or he would find her in a very embarrassing state!  
Arbok merely replied with a hiss of his name, letting his tongue flicker out, swiping more of her fragrant skin. Roxie obviously surprised shut her legs tightly, resulting in trapping his tongue. Arbok wanted to take out his tongue as quickly as possible, but escape was futile, but instead his tongue waggled more furiously, nearing her core which was moistening. A small drop of her essence dripped from her thigh and was caught on his tongue. Arbok hissed in content and pain, waiting for his trainer to release his tongue and to tail-fuck her until she could stand no more.

He coiled the rest of his body, tightly around her slim waist, under her breasts, over breasts and loosely around her neck. His head nudging down at her creamy throat. His sharp fangs dragged across from her jaw to her collar bone, leaving his marks. His tongue had feather-light touches, making her yearn for more. His body pulsed and shifted, rubbing his smooth, violet scales against her breasts. Her nipples were hardening, pointing into his lower belly skin, Arbok put extra pressure just to feel her pointy tips dig further into his body. His fangs were now pressing into her earlobe, his tongue wavering into the shell of her ear, causing half her brain turn into mulch.  
Her cunt was pulsating, so needy and ready for a pounding. Everything was so new to her, she never knew her body was so responsive just to these simple touches. Sure she had fun with her band mates but this was so way different. His rounded, puffy tail was teasingly rubbing itself lightly against her slit. Roxie's knees buckled to the floor, luckily her fluffy white rug was there to cushion the blow. 

Now it started to slowly enter just the very tip into her welcoming and desperate pussy, but took it straight away. Then lightly dragged it across her puffy sex lips, making her moan quietly. Roxie was begging for some sort of relief, as the coil in side her was starting to get to tight and she needed to loosen out. Grabbing his head, she opened her mouth wide to let Arbok have her mouth. She would lick his fangs, from gum to point, enjoying the way his body throbbed every time she did that, and would catch him by surprise when she caught his thin tongue with her teeth. Feeling more generous and curious, Arbok plunged his chubby tail into her hot snatch. Instantly his tail was almost fried off because of the body heat. Mammals and snakes. different body temperatures etc... He pulled out regretfully away from her tight rigid walls into the cool night air. His tail was almost stinging from the constant change from blazing hot to cool. The sting was all worth it though, to his trainer's tight little cunt wrapped around his tail's and no-one else's. Arbok dug his fangs into her lower lip, as her mouth was agape from the pleasure. Her breasts were bouncing in time to the thrusts, her screams could be heard from 10 miles away.

"Yes, fuck me more. No one fucks better than you Arbok!" She encouraged, her nails drew blood from his body as she held on tightly to him. Taking in the praise he thrusted his tail deeper, until he hit something, and seeing his trainer's back arch and moan even more sensually it constantly attacked it, until her walls tightened on him like a vice and her body fell slack. Not feeling quite satisfied, Arbok withdrew his dripping tail, that was now a slightly deeper purple, and waved it in front of her face. Her eyes began to be hypnotized by it, how delicious it looked. She opened her mouth like an ass, and a whore and started to suck her juices off his tail. Arbok felt the need to help his trainer more, and changed to go down south to catch the pearl of the sea. His tongue almost withered at how much of her honey she had produced, his fangs scraped down her cunt, digging into her as well. Almost piercing her walls, but Roxie couldn't have cared if a flying Tepig broke her window, and bit her, let alone his fang making her bleed.

Her legs high in the air, her toes pointed as well as her feet was arched. Her fingers clutched at the rug, tearing a hole into it, her head thrown back with her neck glimmering in the room light. Arbok enjoyed the oral treatment of his tail, and decided to utilize his time and shoved his tail down her throat, tickling the back of her throat. Choking her. His tongue dipped into her sweet little hole, the taste was immensely mouth watering. Her hips repeatedly rocked and grinded down on his tongue and fangs, almost on the brink of another orgasm because of the sensation of his pointy fangs in her wet pussy.  
"Arbok, please. please I need you, I just wanted to be fucked." Roxie admitted, whist stroking the tail that she couldn't put in her mouth. Arbok as cruel as he was poisonous, took away the tail and then his fangs. He rolled his tail down, to his lower body could match hers. His hemepenis, hooked and long. He was as impatient as his trainer and dove straight in.

The hooks scratched at her soft welcoming walls, Roxie's voice almost broke at her scream arching her neck, and her back had the perfect curve. Just the way it scraped, dug into her walls caused her to orgasm. It was cold, like ice. She would try to bounce her hips, to the hooks bounced off the walls to gain more pleasure. Finishing up before him, she let it all gush out, Roxie allowed herself to flatten out, tired.  
Arbok's eyes narrowed, watching her body become vulnerable and seductive. Arbok unhinged his jaw, and as if he was kissing her, he engulfed her head. His belly was soon going to take shape of the food inside her. His fangs were the tops of her breasts. Roxie wasn't too surprised, she had read somewhere that Arbok’s had a strange need to eat everything in sight, especially after sex. That's why she had an Arbok, enjoying the smooth pleasure of the Arbok's throats, and to be extra creative, she would finger fuck herself whilst he was eating her. Just to make the experience more enjoyable.  
________________________________________


	9. Black (M) x White (F)

Chapter 11: Against The Wall (Black X White)  
________________________________________  
Hey guys this is DARKWOLF's request, sorry for taking forever to write it. I'm just an awful writer. Bleh. Forgive me.  
Pairing: Black/Hilbert X White/Hilda  
Warning: Family ties. If you don't like, don't read. Thanks. :)  
________________________________________  
The summer heat was unbearable. Even at night, it was stifling. The crickets chirped merrily and noisily both day and night, relentless. There wasn't even a drop of rain to spare them, not even a minute of relief from this unforgiving heat. All the windows were open, but it still didn't help turn the heat down. The sounds of cars driving slowly by was a low hum in the night. Usually people were still too hot, finding it almost impossible to do anything, but lay until they sweated into they sleep. But this was not the case for this couple.

"Nghhh haaahh" she let out a small muffled cry against his sweaty collar bone. Twinkling pools of black glinted, as a large hand grasped her long curly hair, taking her mouth.  
"Shush, you'll wake up the neighbours" he murmured into her arched neck. He smirked as she instantly obeyed him, her open mouth now mute.  
"That's better babe" he grunted ramming into her harder as a reward for heeding his suggestion. Her back constantly hit the cool stone wall. The cold stone was a huge reliever to her back, rough and cool, digging grooves into her milky skin. Her long lean legs glistening in the moonlight, crossed behind his back, her bare heels digging into his smooth back. His heavy balls slapping continuously against her pretty little pussy, causing her to scream again. In result he felt more of her essence leak out against his hard cock, making it twitch when she lets out alluring groans.  
"What did I say?"  
"No-not to wake up the neighbours." Her head nodding mindlessly.  
"Exactly. And you didn't listen to me-" swiping his tongue against her lips, nipping on them so he would have her attention.  
"Black-kun. Pleaaassse." Her coy voice so sweet and desperate, hoping it would distract him. She rotated her hips, making his knees almost buckle. How her tight channel silkily massaged him was good, too good. She pressed her head further into the wall, even though she was under his control, her pearly white teeth shone through her smile. A small sign that she had a small amount of power over him too. She gave a throaty groan, as she continued her treatment. Through his narrowed eyes he caught her little smile, feeling that he lost his grip on his control, at every rotation of her hips. Black gripped her hips, both relishing and regretting his actions. Grunting he began plunging into her, needing an outlet for his anger.

"Ahh, nughh Onii-san.." She cried, clutching desperately at his hair. Her head gently butted the wall as from his sheer force, feeling and barely hearing her essence leak down her legs to the cold stone floor. The young, boy was panting, limply holding up the young girl in his arm, groaning in response to his climax. He lent forward, placing his sweaty forehead against her shoulder. His breath sweeping against her heaving chest. He saw the daring and sexy black lace bra, and wondered how it was still on covering a bit of his lover's magnificent body. Letting the weight of her body lean on the wall his clammy hands crept up and unhooked the mechanism.  
Pulling it down her slender arms, chucking into some dark place. And there in front of him was her proud and full bust. Rounded, milky, soft and plentiful flesh tipped off with darkened and extremely pointy nipples. How arousing, Black thought letting his devilish tongue slither around her breast, carefully nibbling the under curve of her breast. White mewled, pressuring his head further into her breast. He dragged his blunt teeth up to her hardened tip, catching them between his teeth. Letting his tongue flicker out swiping it, making her writhe. Just the image of her writhing underneath him, made his dick twitch, once again making White cried out to the night.

"Shush my sweet, don't wake up the neighbors" flattening his tongue against her nipple, as she felt the urge to shimmy her hips on top of him, just to rile him up a little more.  
"Don't tempt me Onee-chan." Black picked up his rhythm, fucking her so hard their hips bashed together loudly.  
Now I guess you are imagining how in the world is this happening? To make a long story short, White's mother remarried to Black's widowed father. The two met each other at a conference and sparks flew and before long they were married. White was quite excited to have a brother, only living as a only child, having her mother as her only support. Finally she could have all the experiences that she had so envied her friends for having.  
"Well her friends could really envy her."

Apparently he was the definition of cool. With a quiet, but don't-give-a-damn about shit attitude, her friends certainly envied her. With roughened dark brown spikes underneath his trademark cap, and mischievous eyes twinkling under his cap. He was epitome of why girls scream. White was unaware that she was receiving THE school's main heart throb, as her step brother.  
Of course she knew who he was, but never in a million years would did she think she would have the one and only whorish douche bag as her brother. Well say goodbye new chances of sibling experience and say hello to a new slut in their house every week.  
They were quietly having their dinner, their newly wed parents still in their sweet honeymoon phase. White's mother was feeding Black's father. The sight was horrifyingly sickening. But love was love and it just happened to be like this. White sighed quietly, silently shaking her head as she picked up more food into her bowl. However in the corner of her eye she saw a a long slender fingers graze her thigh. White furrowed her eyebrows, she was definitely not in the mood to see her mother act so sappy and was just as annoyed when her brat of a step-brother thought it was okay to molest her.

She grasped her chopsticks tightly in her hand, cursing the east for not using knives and forks at the table like westerners. How useful they would be right now... Immediately she swatted his hand away, and gave him her infamous terrifying side glance. Which was rumored to send anyone into a month of cursed dreams. However her step-brother was a brave fellow and continued to trace a small scar on her thigh. White now extremely annoyed, growled and slapped his creeping hand away aggressively. So hard that the soy sauce spilt over the table, waking their parents out of their soppy love trance. White schooled her expression into a gracious yet modest smile and went to clean it up, the parents were back into their own world.

Black merely smirked, his hand stung a little after her attack but it still didn't make him stop ogling her luscious creamy legs. Damn. He could already feel the blood rush down south. Thank god his father was tangling himself into his step mother. Black was pretty sure that his new step mother was a keeper, to Black she seemed very sweet, simple and kind. It was a nice change from all the superficial, outrageously beautiful, younger women his father used to bring. Sure they looked like goddesses but they had the personality of witches. But this time Black felt something in this woman which he hadn't felt for a long time. Care, actual warmth. When his step mother met him for the first time, she hugged him. She had that glow of motherly kindness, and that aura of warmth and goodness. It almost brought Black to his knees, to have a another chance with his second mother.  
His new step sister on the other hand. Well since they went to the same school and came from different backgrounds and groups, there was that tiny bit of awkwardness. As Black watched White wipe away the black sauce, Black's mind went back to the first dinner they had as a family.  
\--------------------------------------  
-FLASHBACK-  
They began their meal normally enough, White kept her face blank, only letting out an occasional yes or no. Black was taken aback, with her unruly chocolate hair and skimpy outfit, he would have assumed that she was another one of those girls that would gush on about her day. Black enjoyed the company of his step sister, quiet and solace. For once the air was not filled with fake giggles, and random contact with girls he could barely remember. He was given the hour to have his thoughts and eat in peace. He was going to enjoy his new family.  
-END OF FLASHBACK-  
\-------------------------------------  
Though they were in the same class, White barely acknowledged Black, this was the same before their parents got hitched, and did not change one bit after they became siblings. Black on the other hand grew progressively and unconsciously aware of White. From who she sat with at lunch to what pencil she used in maths class. Some might say stalker, he called it careful observation.  
He was the popular guy and she was the cold girl who barely stood out, natural and friendless. There was no way he could lay his wanton, evil, lewd hand on his pure, innocent step sister, there was no way.  
When there's a will there's a way.  
________________________________________  
Their new house was a normal size for a family their size, they would be moving soon, but soon was not fast enough. White was minding her own business, her music set up on the highest it could be, blocking out any outer sounds. Black rubbing his growling stomach, his head rose to meet his sister. Unfortunately the hallway was too small, for two growing teenagers. Bumping shoulders, especially with Black's stature it was easy to get taken down.  
Their position was certainly compromising. White was groaning, rubbing her hand with her right hand, she tried to help herself up. But couldn't as her hand was trapped underneath Black, as well as her body. Where her hand was touching, she didn't want to know. Black's shoulder resting under her chin, his large hand hot on her knee. His coconut smelling hair tickling her nose.

"Oi get off me. Oi" White tried to push off her brother's heavy body, but what was that nice feeling of warm weight? Maybe his cologne? Whatever it was, it definitely had the power to attract women.  
"Yeah okay, just stop moving so much." His deep raspy breath whistling in her ear. God how that mouth and voice could melt her into a puddle. He raised himself up, looking down at his disgruntled sister. Was she blushing? Does she feel the same way I do?  
Black lowered his eyes, with a gentle smirk he pushed his face closer to hers.

"Yo sis why are you blushing?"  
"Idiot I'm not blushing, it's just warm today." Black rolled his eyes, his step-sister's quippy remarks never bored him. Brushing his nose against her lower cheek, his cloudy eyes flickered up to see her expression and her body language. Being so receptive, maybe there was a chance. It may be a small feeling, but damn it was strange.  
"White, do you like me?" Questioning her into her lips, pressing sweetly onto her lips. Sure Black kissed millions of girls (the kissing monster he is :) but never had he such tenderness. Such innocence, how could one girl be so refreshing? How could it be his new stepsister? They broke away and she ran for it, closing her door, she stood behind, hoping that he wouldn't follow her. Trying to catch her breath, her mind was whirling. She couldn't think of anything except his rough lips, his soft tongue wanting to devour more of her. She crossed her forearm against her taken lips, as she slid down the door helplessly. He was breaking the rules of family.  
Black rolled onto his back, a blush rising on his cheeks. Why was this girl so special to him? He had forgotten about his stomach, he was sated for now.  
Silently they agreed to forget the incident. And they would always be careful in the narrow corridors.  
________________________________________  
Now it was spring, straight after the new year, the cherry blossoms were blooming and flourishing beautifully. Finally the family moved, the house had a good advantage. Bigger hallways. And more space to hide away. After they had placed their boxes in the rightful places, Black was relaxing onto the stairs. Taking a long drink of tea he sighed, leaning his head on the step behind. Looking up at the pristine white ceiling, he shut his eyes for only a minute. And in that minute the ceiling had changed into lacy white panties.  
Black immediately faced forward his nose brushing the very edge of her skirt. She barely noticed him as she rushed out of the door. Black stared after the dot that was getting smaller in the mass of people on the street. He heard the echo of

"I'm on a date, don't get into trouble and I'll be back."  
Black smirked once more, taking up his cup of tea. Oh she was in trouble.  
White smiled goofily whilst walking home. She clung onto the bag straps, her heels clacking against the pavement. She saw the familiar door and opened it slowly, hoping not to make too much noise. Rubbing her aching feet she took off her high heels and slipped on her comfortable slippers and trudged upstairs. Turning the corner onto the hallway, instead of seeing the long and spacious hallway she felt it, pushed hard against her back.

"You're late."  
"Black get off me. Now, I'm going to punch you if you don't" seeing that he did not heed her warning, she raised her fist but was easily caught and enveloped in his large hand. He chuckled, bring his face into the nape of her neck.  
"So how was the date?" His breath sweeping down her neck, making her shiver.  
"Good, we're going next Saturday."  
She breathed out, hoping it would help deter her perverted brother away.

"Well I'm not surprised, probably wants one thing from you."  
"Shut up, as if you can hardly talk, hypocrite."  
"Tell me who it is then, I can probably tell if he's genuine or not."  
"No why should I?"  
"You're afraid I'm right aren't ya? You know I'm going to be right." His tongue flat against her milky throat.  
"Jamie Cheung" she screamed out, trying to force her mind into rational thoughts.  
"Total player. He wants one thing and that's your V-card. No wonder he wants it dressed like that." Giving a disdainful look, however he enjoyed the view. A peachy decorated top and warm brown skirt, it was cute. Too cute. With her black stylish jacket she could make any guy drool. Suddenly there was a massive sting, his face snapped the other way.

"Don't you dare compare me to your sluts." Her eyes full of rage.  
"Don't go around looking like that."  
"I can look how I like! Who do you think you are?"  
"My sister, I don't want people to start going after my sister! She's off limits."  
"Says who?"  
"Me."  
"You? You don't own me. You're only my brother. A brat."  
White's eyes closed as she felt a painful tug on her long curled hair.  
"And brats get what they want." His hot lips hovering over hers, then finally met. Her eyes closed, not wanting to meet the smouldering pools of desire melt into her. His body was the only thing she sensed. Her bag fell to the floor, and her hands were restrained to her sides. His one had was deeply tangled into her long tresses, and another burning his touch onto her hip.

He didn't care if he was breaking the rules. He didn't give a damn if he ruined the family. And he certainly didn't give a rat's ass about Jamie Cheung. He dragged his nose down from her puffy lips to her collar bone. Nipping and sucking. His tender tongue flatly pushed on her sweet, slightly sweaty skin. His adventurous fingers slithered down south.  
"You know, I've always been- intrigued by you." His tongue flickering against her earlobe now.  
"Haah?" White was grabbing desperately at his shirt. Trying not to rip holes into it.  
"You're so cold and cruel, but I bet I could open you with one flick at your little clit. You just want me to have you, to claim you and fuck you." Black huskily whispered, making White's legs squeeze together, and rotate her hips.  
"See you're like those sluts. Always throwing themselves at me. You want to be just like them." Black taunted in his rough voice how it made her ears melt off.  
"You're a pig." Her tears started to fall, and her fists connected to his face once more. Black finally turned.  
Black's eyes had truly and finally turned into soulless, demanding, demonic eyes. His brute strength captured her wrists above her head. His knee set her legs apart, her core drooling a little on his knee. Her dress stretched over her cleavage, how her chest might be restrained, well Black would help her out.  
"Yes but if you hate pigs why are you still kissing one? I'm sure you'll love it."  
"Shut up." She snapped back, then her mouth was invaded. Her mouth forced wide, his tongue wrestling with hers. Her blush was rising as she finally let his tongue through. They broke apart with a long string of saliva was connected to them. Seeing her eyes soft with love and lust he finally got what he wanted.

He rubbed the silky dress between his thumb and index finger, crawling up to the buttons on the decorated dress top. Moving his tongue around, he pulled on her pretty dress leaving her bare with her bra, panties and knee high stockings. White gasped, making her mouth wider for his mouth to search. His scorching hot hand cupped her breast, rolling his thumb delicately over the part where her nipple would be. Her creamy satin skin, creating friction against his calloused hand was something that made his arousal spike even higher. His knee dug even more into her core making her writhe on his knee, her neediness was evident, on his leg. Grinning he imprinted his grin into her neck.

"Black-kun." Her eyes half closed as her voice was clear and desperate.  
"I knew you wanted me. I watched you masturbating. I loved it especially when you called my name." His voice calm and informative. His hand now in her bra, juggling her thick flesh between his roughened hands.  
White pressed herself further into his rough and aggressive hands. Yelling quietly when he flicked against her pert nipple. Managing to wrestle her hand out of his tight grasp, she wrapped her hand around his wrist and guided it down to her dripping core. How many nights had she pleasured herself to the thought of her arrogant step brother?  
\-----------------------------------------------  
(FLASH BACK N.O 2)Black's mind casted it's memory back to the 2nd month into their new family, Black was walking back to his room from the bathroom. His body lame and cold from lack of sleep, he noticed a creek of light opposite his door. At this time, Black wad intrigued what was keeping his sister up.  
Peering through the crack between the door and there was a glorious sight to behold. Her delicate lithe fingers were plunging deep into her charming wet slit. Her sleeping shirt roughly rolled above her breasts, crumpled and sweaty. Her back was arching into the perfect curve, her hand moving much faster into her nether regions. Liquids leaking and wet friction was ringing in the still night air. Her high squeaks of pleasure were mingled in with her breathless pants. Her mouth agape, her head tossing frantically. Her eyes squeezed tightly shut as her fingers moved faster.  
Black fell to his knees, even though his eyelids were heavy with drowsiness, his body was still able react to the scene he was drinking in. His manhood steeling terribly fast and like glue to paper. Fisting himself to match her weakening thrusts. He began to wheeze a little, finding it ever harder to keep his breath to a low, especially when he was this aroused. He almost kneeled over at the hardness of his dick.  
White's sight was hazy and mixed in with tiredness she continued her messy treatment. Arching her pretty feet, her right hand clutching the bed sheets as her fingers were furiously attacking her slick, moist nether lips. Her jaw slack, the constant noise of slapping skin crackled in the air. So loudly that Black could even let out small grunts, as he squeezed and rubbed harder. Through squinted eyes and his ear through the gap he heard something that he wouldn't of dreamed of in a million years, until recently.

"Ahh yess. Bla-Black-kun. God yess. There! Right there! So good. Feels so good!" Her face contorted in gleeful yet tortured pleasure.  
"Black-kun. I need you. I. God how I wanted you. To fuck. Fuck me. Yes there. There!" Her sloppy fingers ceased their attack, as Black let out a sigh of relief. Thick, copious amounts of liquids came put of both siblings. Black's head rolled as he grunted, feeling intense pleasure from his release. The white liquid spilling out, quickly and thickly like a fountain, dripping slightly on her door and floor. He made shaky fists, trying to steady himself, knowing full well his knees were jelly. His sister was almost passed out, barely awake. Her knees quivering, and resting slightly on one side the other. She was still panting; Black was still watching her essence flow out, and his sister's heaving chest. Silence was restored within the room. The clocks ticked loudly and a small gale of wind gushed by.  
Black merely smirked.  
(END OF FLASHBACK)  
\------------------------------------------  
"Ple-please Black-kun." How could her voice struck a tone in him? It was so deliciously needy and wanton at the same time making his dick twitch. With the -kun at the end, how she made honourifics sexy, he did not know. Just that he wanted to shove his thick cock into those sweet little lips.  
"Don't worry White." He reassured her, pulling up the back of her skirt. Making her gasp as the cool air hit her sweaty thighs, his index and middle finger glided down the middle to her burning core. Black couldn't stop, he just wanted her.  
His large hand wrapped around her breasts as his other hand was still gently rubbing against her growing wet core. His defined, toned hard chest was pushed deeply into her back. He was like a wall of rock, of blistering heat.  
She had deeply fallen into his clutches. His hands had pushed her hips into his pelvis, making her body burn with lust. Her hips were going off on their own accord. Her breasts felt unattended to, as she felt his calloused hand slide over her round buns.

"You have a huge ass." He whispered huskily into her ear. Smacking it hard for impact, the sound bounced off the hallway walls. She couldn't decide whether or not it was a compliment but, all she could think of how should could drown in that voice. That rough timbre, made her core flutter and her essence flow.  
White clutched at the hand toying with her clit as she felt the fiery pain and heat radiate over and through. Making her drip.  
"My, my, sounds like my little sis likes kinky shit like this. Don't worry I have plenty of ideas we could try out." He tickled her dainty ear with his large, hot tongue. His deep chuckle rumbled in her ears, how it made her heart beat faster and her body burn even more, it was a puzzle of the universe.

"Pl-please stop." She begged, although her actions were contrasting to her words. Her slender hand was now on top of his long fingers, moving along with him. Digging his fingers into her pussy, making sure he feels her wetness. Her round ass, uncovered shifted on top of his erection. Black groaned gruffly into her ear, as he quickly caught on how much his guttural signs turned on his lover.  
"Pl-please stop!" She stuttered, trying to voice out her rational thoughts. Her jaw hanging out from the pleasure, her eyes rolling back, pushing herself deeper into her sibling's, her lover's intoxicating body.  
"If I stop I won't be able to do this."  
Nibbling on her neck, marking his own.  
His empty hand filling up once more with her soft flesh of her breasts.  
And finally creeping his fingers under the very damp barrier or her panties into her slick core.  
Wriggling his fingers, her shook her, as her face grew redder, with either pleasure or embarrassment.

"If I stop then, will you be alright? If I stop and leave you right now?" His chapped fingers digging deep into her heat. Her neck arched, her eyes shut tightly, as she only let out a tiny squeak.  
"Pl-please! I'll scream so loud!"  
Her hand joining in to match with his, to widen her slit.  
"You women, you say one thing but do the other. Tell me that you like it." Black demanded, scissoring his long fingers, making her gasp. Seeing her pant, and her face redden, Black couldn't help but take his massive pride and let it flow into his lower body. Gritting his teeth he grinded it harder into her smooth ass, groaning at the impossible silkiness of her maiden skin.  
"Shit... White you have a beautiful body. Tell me you're not loving this right now." He growled as he continued to hump his hard on into her ass.

"Hahh... Ahnn." Her face changing drastically. He violently thrusted his fingers up into her, almost scratching at her insides, making her scream a bit. Make her mind confused and just to feel that little bit more of her flow onto his hand. His thumb reached up, his thumbnail playing around with her clit, and letting roughened finger play with her outer lips.  
"Fucking tell me White. Tell me that you love this." His teeth were an imprint on her ear, his fingers now deep, and tapping against her little spot. Every now and then he brushed past it, just to make her jump.  
"I-I l-love it." She barely whispered.  
"Good. Now we can have some fun, don't worry. Just relax" he calmed her down, knowingly using his deep, husky voice, and enjoying the feeling of her pussy squeeze tighter onto his fingers.

"Now put your hand here." Black took White's other hand that was clutched the wall, and placed it against his cock. His buried his nose into her ear, as his body flared up with lust. She suddenly gripped him tightly, through his trousers, and clamped her legs together keeping his hand in her. Black felt a wave, and saw her essence drip slowly down her legs and pooling underneath them. Black moaned, as her grip was even tighter, he almost blew his cool.  
"Shit White, you fucking tease. How does my dick feel?" He almost slammed both of them into the wall, as he felt the painful tightening of his balls and the hardness of his shaft increasing.

"Hard. Really, really hard" she breathed out, as she moved her hand a little. Black was on his tip toes with pleasure, as he constantly finger fucked her. He bit harder, drawing blood, and licked up the wound. He was beginning to lose his control, because all he wanted was her.  
He let his tongue slither up to her earlobe, gruffly answering back.  
"Because your cunt is so wet. So let's do this together." White quietly agreed, and pulled down his zipper, quite loudly in the quiet hallway. Letting his dick spring out. Black sighed in relief, the pre-cum running down his shaft. He also undid his buttons so his trousers slid down his legs and pressed himself closer to his sister.  
White gasped, feeling his rod of steel against her. Black chuckled, pulling down her dirty panties and as the bastard he was rubbed his cock all over her core. His huge hands gripped her very small ones, high above her head. Her ass compressed into his stomach as he slid his dick over her slit in long, languid strokes. Teasingly torturing White, especially when she felt his thick head just, very slightly enter her. He felt the juices cover him, and they were warm, making his cock hot, and his body turn into jelly. It made her pussy go crazy. And her mind go blank for just a millisecond.

"Tell me how much you want this."  
"I really... Oh god... Need this. Please... Black-kun" White pleaded, grinding her ass, so his member would at least enter her more. Black let his head fall into her hair and gave in. That honorific just about killed him, but not as much as entering her. Her slick heat could have almost melted his dick off. He instantly took his dominance, and repeatedly plunged into her. White merely cried as her virginity flowed deep and red to the pool on the floor. Black couldn't handle it.  
He lifted his very light sister up and flipped her so she was facing him. Her flushed face nuzzled into his neck, as she clutched on for dear life. Lifting her hips up and down to meet his, as she moaned every time he re-entered her. White dug her little nails into his back, trying to last longer. But she couldn't win against her brother.  
Black's sheer force from his adrenaline literally shook his sister. He filled her, every time to the hilt his balls smacking her. She cried noisily as her essence splattered his bare thighs onto the floor. Feeling her tight cunt grip him, and that he proved his manliness he let himself go.  
White felt relief, and hung onto his body limply. She tried to slide him out but was fixed into place. A firm grasp on her hips and she was put into her place. She looked up to see the wolfish smile upon her brother's face.

"Please. Please let me go."  
"Not until I say so."  
"Please"  
"Not until I fuck you into oblivion." White groaned, feeling his softening member still in her sensitive pussy.  
"Not until I fuck you into the wall. So we make a dent."  
"Not until you scream my name." He growled, bitting her neck, his cock growing hard.  
"Ahhno.. You're hard again."  
"That's right, and it's all for you."  
"Ahh, hhhuunn"  
"Don't you love that? Love that you're the reason I've become like this?" He thrusted hard into her, banging her head into the wall. White slid herself down even deeper, so they met hip for hip. She held his hand and together they rubbed his balls, jiggling them, rolling them. In their palms, as they continued their rhythm. His thick member, stretched her tight snatch in the most delicious ways.

"Yes, god yess. Please I'm all yours." She let out, as she let her nails trail across his sacs, digging them in, just to make him growl in painful pleasure. So much that his knees gave out, making them slide to the floor, still humping each other. Her blazing heat devouring his steel, the constant penetration was making her turn crazy. And his body go numb.  
Then sudden ringing was heard. White too immersed in pleasure, barely heard it, where as Black noticed immediately, picking up the fallen item. He grinned, watching his sister fuck him as he let the phone vibrate in his palm.

"It's Jamie."  
"I-I can't answer. I really can't." As her hips were relentlessly moving whether White liked it or not.  
"I said answer it."  
White whined, then took it out of his outstretched palm, flipping the top.  
"He-hello?"  
"Hey White..." White clutched Black's shoulders, whilst rotating her hips. Black smirked, gingerly held her waist, and pushed White to the floor, under his powerful body. He began to really pound her, wrapping his arms around her middle, as he really fucked her hard. The sounds of skin hitting skin was loud. His teeth on his lips as his tongue was sticking out, grunting. Just to be that extra mischievous he began to yell  
"Fuck! Fuck you have a tight pussy. So fucking hot and sweet." Smacking her ass, making her juices flow down his rock hard cock, his hand had created colourful welts on her ass.  
"Ahno... Ahmmmm."  
"Are you okay?"  
"Mmmmmm. Yeah. Please. Call me later... Now isn't a goooooo-uhd time." She shut the phone, it dropped with a dull thud, left forgotten, as she began to scream. White felt so helpless, her body knelt down, her breasts were moving with his thrusts, so her nipples were rubbing hard against the wooden floor. They were turning numb and red too.

"You're all mine. Just mine. Not even Jamie's, not your mum's. Just mine." As he fucked her, his hands grasping her sore ass, and he really rammed into her.  
"Why? Why?" She cried, her hand playing with his dick, as it entered her. Rubbing, scratching and scraping the rest that couldn't be in her.  
"Because I fucking wanted you. You don't know how many boners I had to endure, how many times I have jerk off to you masturbating, and how I've felt since I've met you. I don't fucking care if we're family. You're mine, because I'm god damn in love with you!" He pulled up White so they sat in Indian style.

"All mine" his voice muffled as he buried his face into her hair and neck.  
"Ahmn please Black-kun. Please" White grabbed Black's face, sweetly pressing her lips to his. Her small pink tongue licking his lips, outlining his lips, he let her access his tongue and began their tongue war. White's tired hands trailed to his nipples, playing with them between her nails. They stopped kissing for oxygen, as their hips grew tired. White managed to rotate her hips as Black jerked his hips a little.  
White leaned in, letting her sweaty forehead lean on his they stares deeply into each other,  
"I'm yours, Black-kun." Her teeth nibble on his jaw. She gave in with a smile, Black grinned and his face contorted in pleasure as they both let them go. Their mixture ran down to the wooden floor. Black swiped some onto his finger and pushed it into her mouth, enjoying her tongue and wondering what other many things she could do with it. He felt that familiar sense of steeling flow into him.  
They continued on against the wall.  
________________________________________  
I don't know about this. I know I say this all the time. But guys I think this is pretty... UGLY. I'm sorry DARKWOLF. I'm letting you see why I'm such an awful writer. ^that is the reason why I should quit. This is a travesty, especially as I was extremely late and this was just. Terrible. I'm so sorry. I actually don't know what has happened to me. THIS IS JUST AWFUL. I'M SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I'M REALLY SORRY. People, just think of the Nurse Joy story.


	10. Infernape (M) x Gallade (M) (Yaoi)

Chapter 12: infernape X gallade (M)  
________________________________________  
This request is for Lucama221. Sorry it's so late. Stuff happened. I had to dodge death. I'm sorry for all the mistakes!  
Pairing: Gallade X Infernape (male)  
Rating:M  
Disclaimer and warning:  
I obviously don't own Pokémon. Hahaha man if I did it wouldn't be for kids anymore...  
Warning: Contains yaoi, and maybe some harsher erotica... A lot of swearing. I'm really sorry!  
Sorry that this is late, but I just started my summer holidays and I have a lot more free time. Anyways I hope you like and tell me what you think afterwards...  
________________________________________  
Gallade was sluggishly trudging up, though the thick forestry on the mountain side. Fatigue had taken over his body, he had vaguely questioned his light head: How on earth he was still alive and moving? Surely he should be stiff and ready to be eaten by other predators? However his lucky and unfortunate turn of events he was still alive. Before his vision turned black and his mind shut down he distinctively remembered a smokey, oaky scent. As flames descended on him.  
________________________________________  
Powerful and bright colours filled his vision. Gallade blinked confusedly, his eyes were not used to such vibrant colours. Apparently he was not in the stomach of a ekans or roasting over a flame. He was laying on a standard bed, no injuries or scratches. He was just hungry. Hunger. The ultimate problem since the creation of Pokémon. Gallade rubbed his tired eyes on his arm, taking deep breaths.  
"Eat" an unfamiliar voice commanded.  
Gallade immediately stopped his actions, staring around the room.  
"You must be hungry"  
It was extremely hard to pinpoint the voice. It was evenly dispersed throughout the whole room.  
"Eat" the voice repeated. It was a monotone. No hint of malice or mockery. It was as if it came from all the corners of the room.  
"Where is the food?" He questioned in his mind and as he thought a table had appeared in front of him with various kinds of foods. As if the table had been there all this time.  
Staring at the glorious food, Gallade hesitantly picked up an innocent bread roll. However Gallade knew much more than to eat a random food set in front of him and eat like a glutinous fool.  
Carefully, he sliced the roll with his arm blades. (He often used this trick to impress the ladies) only a few crumbs sprinkled onto the clean oak table. The bread was perfectly white, spongy and soft. Gallade cautiously poked at the bread, as he found no scent of poison nor no sight. He popped the warm roll into his watering mouth, his stomach finally started to settle.

"Fool" the voice barely muttered, a raspy chuckle followed quietly after.  
After the roll, Gallade's body was under a hunger spell. Suddenly the dish of chicken in that creamy orange sauce was so undeniably irresistible. His stomach was sated and his mind and body were in harmony. However his eye lids flickered, hazy shapes began to appear in front of his eyes. And the overwhelming sense of restful sleep washed over. Once again he plunged into darkness.  
The flame monkey crept and staggered out of his hiding place, a cheeky, magnificent grin set on his lips. His dazzling white teeth glinting in the dim light as his fiery orange eyes gazed over his "friend". His navy almost black fingertips merely hovered over the gleaming, pearly white chest. Oh how these fools fell effortlessly into his trap.  
________________________________________  
Gallade groaned. Once again the overpowering sense of sleep had fell on him. Gallade groaned once more, bring his arms forward to stretch. However he was restrained, tied up, bound. Immediately sensing danger and no freedom of movement, he instantly struggled and tirelessly against his restraints. Grunting, he tried to use his psychic powers. But all use of powers was futile. As well as tightness, his manhood had apparently rose to it's full and thick length, almost bursting. His legs were shaking violently from the unknown burst of erotic energy. Already from the rough dark fabric gnawing into his wrists, his cock grew harder and more painful.  
A dark chuckle resonated throughout the room.

"Fool." A low and intense baritone reprimanded Gallade. As if it was a parent telling off a child. Steadily the temperature of the room rose. Gallade who usually wasn't affected by heat, began to grow uncomfortable.  
"An extremely handsome fool too. I'm glad you enjoyed my dinner." The monkey had a sinister smile. It's hand at the red jewel on Gallade's chest. A blue fingertip gently traced the edge, teasingly playful. A sinister grin graced his face, as his fingers wandered in a random fashion, onto his torso, to his lower stomach and finally to his full, engorged length.  
Gallade's jaw dropped instantly, as Infernape's scorching hot hand grasped his cock firmly. Gallade grunted and groaned, his hips instinctively bucking up into his hands. Playing right into Infernape's hands.  
"But you my man seem to have become rather excited. You see a little helpful berry was added in. Why do you think everything was extra delicious?" His one thumb pressing hard at the top, especially on the slit. His other was deep in his hairy balls, his fingers twisting around his soft, white, curly crotch hair. Tugging and squeezing his bulging sacs as well, weighing them very roughly in his hand. Due to Infernape's ridiculously high body temperature, Gallade felt his lower parts stiffen even more.

"You bastard. I like women"  
"That's not what it says down here." The monkey snickered, as he stroked languidly up and down his shaft.  
"I like women" Gallade gritted out, smacking his head onto the pillow, not wanting to release his seed, not letting his frustration go.  
"I do too." Infenape said nonchalantly. "You know I always get travelers like you. Stupid enough to eat like pigs in my house. Never noticing what poison lies behind the food. But it does get the best results." Pressing his finger tip into the slit, making Gallade's toes curl. He couldn't resist but let a little of his seed out.

Infernape merely smirked as he covered his "friend's" pre-cum all over his cock. Gallade moaned, shutting his eyes at the wondrous sensation.  
It must of been the berries or the heat but Gallade had never felt so aroused before.  
"One time I had a Delcatty here. A prim little one. Felt a little sorry for her, beaten up, ran away from predators." Gallade snorted at that comment then groaned huskily as infernape grasped his cock still and tugged at it, as if he was trying to control Gallade.

"So I saved her, gave her food and water. This was the first time I had taken in a stranger and I had found these berries. I didn't know what they were, so I tried them on her. Better her than me." Infernape's eyebrows perked, as he had another idea.  
"So she ate the berries not knowing any better. Then something strange happened." His hand crept up under his balls and traced his butt crack, Gallade obviously knew where he was going and tried to throw him off. However Infernape had other plans, and leaned down giving a tentative lick. Making Gallade quieten down with a gruff sigh. His legs tensing.  
"Her breaths started to become shorter, her ass was moving a lot more and there was a mysterious and mystical scent in the air. Finally I saw the puddle of her cum on my floor. And fuck it tasted good. She literally rolled onto her back and spread her legs for me. And you said you like women. What would you do?" Infernape's finger pressed against his ass.

"Eat her out, tongue fuck her, smash her brains out." Gallade groaned out, his length was like fucking lead, heavy, hard and soft. All he wanted to do was release but the asshat on top of his was being a son of a bitch and just played around with him like a Meowth with gold.  
"Exactly. She had the tightest cunt I have ever fucked." Infernape pushed his digit into his ass, enjoying the tight canal. "I ate her out like there was no tomorrow. She was a virgin too, so she was extra tight. She was so easy to manipulate. I fucking humped her brains out. She kept screaming through the middle of night. Insatiable. I rammed her into the bed board too." Nodding towards  
the bed. Gallade looked up to see a couple of scuff marks. But then shut his eyes as Infernape squeezed in two fingers and making scissoring actions. Gallade felt more relief as his cum was leaking out against his stomach and down his cock. Infernape had a massive grin, and continued his story.

"Don't you love it when females just sink their pussies on your cock or onto their mouth? And they hump you. They can't get enough of it, so they beg you for more. Especially when they suck you and they look up with that desperate look of "please fuck me and I promise to do whatever you want.". They treat you like a god" Gallade sighed, the way this Infernape could weave his words around as if it was a second This monkey was talented in that he could paint a thousand pictures with just his words.  
"Don't you love women? They have certain things a man doesn't?" Infernape dragged his fingertips over his Gallade's length "Women have breasts and they can run their, massive, soft, fleshy, bosom all over your cock.?" Infernape delicately ran his tongue over Gallade's length. His teeth barely skimming over the sensitive tip, and pressed deeper when he tasted his partner's arousal.  
"Shit" Gallade let out, pressing his head deep into the bed. Letting his cum stream out, the berries affect and the vivid images the Infernape was painting were a disastrous duo.

"There was this one time-" Infernape shoved 3 fingers in, enjoying Gallade's contorted painfully pleasure face. He could feel his loins about to explode too. He painfully held onto his control, but he was slowly losing it, like his spicy cum leaking down to his furry balls. "Where I got this hot Ampharos lesbian. She too fell in exhaustion. When she woke up and she almost cried" Infernape wickedly chuckled, spreading out his fingers in Gallade's backdoor. Some shaky jets of cum let loose from Gallade. "She was asking me why she was so horny? And why she felt the need for a thick hot cock in her cunt. She kept weeping about her lover back home. And how she traveled this far to get some medicine for her. It was a beautiful story but not as beautiful as herself. Big, bouncy tits, pussy drooling all over, and a bubble butt. You bounce an oran berry off her ass." Infernape whispered darkly in his ear, his hot tongue flicking out against his ear. Filling up Gallade's ear with hot, sticky saliva. Gallade groaned, how had he not exploded yet? He swore he was going to die of blue balls.

"So I asked her, what she really wanted right now." Infernape's obsidian, mischievous eyes flickered up to watch Gallade's expression, whilst he nibbled on the red notch on his chest.  
"She was so confused, her heart was in another place but her body was desperate. She said she hadn't been fucked for 2 weeks. So I let my boner out and I asked her, "Do you want this? Say the words and I can make you deliriously satisfied." I whispered in her ear, mind you my fucking hand was deep in her cunt. I could barely fit 2 fingers in there it was so tight, but she was flooding down there too. She took forever to answer though. She kept orgasming, whilst I fucked her into a oblivion, she kept screaming "the best fuck she had ever had". And you know me, that strokes my ego." Pulling his cock up stiffly as he stroked it.

"Sat herself on me and blew her brains out. Forgot about her lover, and started to:  
Suck me off  
Masturbate in front of me." Infernape straddled his friend and started to rub his shorter but thicker cock against Gallade's. Infernape's breaths grew to pants. Eventually thrusting his cock against the side of his partners which was bursting out thick streams of cum.  
"I even fucked her with a tree branch. She was a kinky little fuck, she liked to do it wherever and whenever.  
But her ass was the best. It was actually disgusting how tight and how wet she was. I would fist her while I ploughed her ass. She would literally plunge my hand up to my wrist in her cunt." Infernape moved up to his chest. Shoving his meat in Gallade's face. Gallade trying to tell the egotistical and annoying monkey, found that his mouth was already full.

"Shit. You know how to suck good." Infernape sighed, pistoning his hips in Gallade's mouth. He glanced down seeing the strong jawed and extremely muscular gallade choking down his meat, made his burst already. Strings of hot white jizz dribbled out of the angry Pokemon's mouth, but Infernape knew how to calm this guy down. Leaning back slightly, he violently stroked and heavily petted the rock cock, making Gallade's legs tense and his throat relax.

"I get guys like you too. Think they're all strong and macho. I bet you have a girl at home dont'cha?" Infernape teased. Continuing his heavy treatment. He smirked at the sacs which seemed to be twitching, waiting desperately to unload.  
"No." Gallade managed out. He felt the bonds on him starting to get looser.  
"Shame." Infernape breathed out.  
"But maybe for the best.". He smiled at Gallade. Signalling him that he was free.

Ferociously Gallade pushed Infernape onto his knees on the bed. His mind completely lost in the haze of lust and his other head did all the thinking. Heavy and weighing down, he slammed into Infernape's ass.  
His howls rang through the hot, stuffy air, feral growls quietly followed after.  
Gallade rampaged, his hips were full of built up tension from the ongoing languid teasing, frustration from the weak orgasms that he was having. He rolled back onto his ass, so they sat Indian style. Infernape yelped from the deeper penetration, Gallade's eyes lit up, from being the slave to the master.

"Monster aren't you?" Infernape panted out, his shaky hand travelling down south.  
"You fucking brought this onto yourself." Gallade grunted, his hand reached for his friend's dick and groped it, enjoying the thickness. However he found it difficult with his hand structure, then had a brain wave.  
His arm blades carefully stroked up and down his partner's meat. Gallade knew Infernape would keep his hips still for the deep penetration and the slightly sadistic treatment. The blades glided over, and around the cock. Infernape gritted his teeth at this, copious amounts of his sperm was let out, covering him, his dick and the blades.

"Kinky bastard" the Gallade chuckled, and groaning at the tight sensation in his balls.  
Infernape felt that he lost his upper hand, and used scratch on gallade's remaining balls that were constantly slapping his ass. Gallade's eyes went wide, as his balls were suddenly attacked and released all his cum deep into Infernape. Infernape screamed, the fire on his head burning evermore intensely.  
After a minute, Gallade's arousal leaked out, down his cock to his sore and sensitive balls. Infernape swiveled around, Gallade's cock still deep in him, and began to thrust his hips against Gallade, rubbing his meat on his lower torso as well as moving his ass around Gallade. Gallade groaned as his body was still sore but his lower body started to flare up and harden. Stirring up in Infernape, which made even more jizz come out, against Gallade's muscular torso.  
"I hope you like spicy things."


	11. Luxray (M) x Ninetales (F)

Chapter 18: Luxray(m) X Ninetales(f)  
________________________________________  
Kuda (Luxray, Male) X Maya (Ninetales, Female) Some random request.  
________________________________________  
It was snowing outside, the heavy snowfall was seen on the windows, anluckily there was a blazing fire place and warmth and cosiness in a certain Pokèmon house. Luxray was napping by the fireplace, keeping him warm and the crackling of the burning wood was keeping him peace. After a few more minutes of lovely silence it was broken by the soft padding of paws. His best friend/ secret crush was coming through with her usually shiny white coat flecked with snow and grey from the slush was drying herself in front of the fireplace.

Luxray and Ninetales knew each other since forever; they grew up together, learnt, played and ate together. They were the oldest Pokèmon in the Pokèmon House. They protected, help manage, fetch certain things for the family that ran the Pokèmon house.  
Ninetales came back from her patrol, not noticing Luxray trying to sleep next to the fireplace, she shook her fur dry, flicking the melted snow and water everywhere especially on Luxray. Now properly waking up as he felt 5 bits of snow/water on his nose, he growled in annoyance, but Ninetales being Ninetales she was oblivious to her angry best friend. Now self grooming herself she carefully examined her fur, and occasionally licking away the imperfectives. On the middle of her nine-tales there was a rather large bit of grey on it, and she was trying to reach it, but not bending over backwards, and if she tried, Luxray would get a massive nosebleed as he would see her… flower.  
The carpet was quite old, so over the years it was quite itchy, you had to get used to it, as it scratched at your paws and body, if you fell on it, it would hurt even more than the push.

So Ninetales was trying to reach to the back to get to her tail, but whilst doing this, she sat on her but determined Ninetales, but she did not consider the itchy carpet. The more she moved the more the itchy carpet was rubbing against her pussy. It didn't help that she was very stubborn, and would never ever give up. Not noticing her arousal she was ever more rubbing against the scratchy carpet…  
He couldn't believe how oblivious she was… She was rubbing herself into arousal, her scent of arousal was heavy in the air and she did not seem to acknowledge that Kuda was there. The scent was so strong that it was so hard, to NOT smell her arousal, and it seemed to increase ten-fold. Oh god, she's using speed to get to her tail, and that means that is smoky with lust and arousal.  
Maya (Ninetales) did know that Kuda (Luxray) was there, she was putting on a show. She was in heat after all and all the other males didn't appeal to her, but walking past the living room, she smelt the perfect smell: Smokey, ashy, musky scent of the forest. So here she was, rubbing herself into arousal, the carpet was perfect, she didn't have to do the awkward thing of touching herself up and making sexy noises so she turn on her to-be mate. It was an opportunity that she must seize.

He gave a guttural groan; he couldn't help but breathe in the air that was saturated in arousal instead of the deadly air beside the fireplace. He was being turned on by the smell; it was a spicy cinnamon smell, like Christmas and warmth. His eyes were changing colour, he couldn't help be more aroused by the smell, and the way her body was stretching looked so, erotic. But she was oblivious to his presence, so she wouldn't notice, wait was that a mischievous smile, that he loved so much. Well if she was going to play that way then she can have it, grinned Kuda.  
Whilst reaching back then moving forward she turned back to see Kuda still sleeping but there was no sign of him, turning around, left and right she didn't see him, but she next time she turned her head she saw him, invading her personal space right up in her face. That smouldering and fiery look in his eyes that expressed passion, care and roughness, a rare but her favourite expression on him.

"Oh, you're awake, Kuda, I didn't realise, Sorry" cooed Maya.  
"Don't worry, how was the patrol? My, my, your tail is dirty. Here let me clean it up for you. "He offered her, putting a paw on her tail and lowering his head to the dirty spot. His tongue flicked out moving in circles, up and down all so deathly slow. It was killing her, it was so careful and loving, but all she wanted was a rough fuck that satisfied her for the next 3-4 hours. Being in heat was such a bitch.  
Licking her tail now, she was feeling so much hotter, a blush was working on her face, this wasn't going as planned, and she was planning for him to be so aroused that he would take her now and there.  
He knew what she was trying to get at, but maybe punishing her was in order, she was making a racquet and a scene. His arousal was throbbing hard, all he wanted was to also fuck her senseless, until he was fully satisfied, and Luxrays were known for their stamina.

"Mhhmmm, let's stop playing this D-damn game and both fulfil our needs" Maya whispered seductively in his ear.  
"Mhhmm, Maya what game? All I am doing is helping you clean your tail" Stated Kuda with a wolfish grin.  
"Ugh, fuck it, I'm in heat, and we both wanna fuck each other's brains out!" screamed Maya with annoyance. Taking the first move she pushed him down and kissed him, running her tongue sensationally over his lips, opening them they wrestled tongues, moving their lower bodies up and down, grinding over each other's arousal. The friction of it was fueling their desire. The harder they grinded against each other the more the moaned.

Know acting upon lust and desire, Maya moved her dripping slit up and impaled herself on his erection, she howled in contentment and love as Kuda moaned as her tight, hot, restricting walls were milking his cock. Needing more, she moved her hips up and down slowly, just to be a tease. Needing no teasing he grabbed her hips, at a certain angle and thrusted in and out so powerfully that he hit her G-spot with precision and force she came on the spot, her fluids flooding, down over their legs onto the scratchy carpet. Panting heavily with her chest moving up and down erratically, her legs were still spread out, her mind was a little jumbled after the wave of the orgasm, it re jumbled as her breasts were being covered and licked by a certain hot-canine mouth, His sexy sharp teeth were grazing against her taunt nipples and his paw on top of her clit, rubbing it tantalizingly slow, her hips bucking against his paw, but the rate he was going, he was going to kill her slowly and painfully. Hoping to move things faster she "Nnng" and moved her hips against his paw, but that was instantly stopped as he held her hips and tortured her by his breath ghosting over her heated body, that was jumping at every touch. It wasn't long till she orgasmed, she was making big puddles, licking her juices on his paw and he licked his lips at the taste.

Her expression changed with now dark, sexy and smoldering, she jumped on him, so he was pinned down, she was ruffling her fluffy tails over his cock, seeing his face contort with strained pleasure she carefully ghosted her lips over his, teasing him ever so slightly, and the pressure of her tails running up and down his dick was perfect, but he wanted it so much heavier, simply because he wanted the good feeling of releasing. Nope but karma was a bitch and that bitch was Maya. Hissing in annoyed pleasure he tried to move harder, but her hind legs pinning down his, and front legs by his head there was no way to get more. It took him 3 more painful minutes till his release, now both Pokèmon horny and over the edge, Kuda turned Maya so she was facing the brick wall and thrusted into her, without permission. Groaning was turned into sultry cries and screams as both were being satisfied to the brim.


	12. Human (John) M x Espeon Gijinka (F) Part 1

Pairing: anthro espeon (in more basic terms a neko girl) X human OC (John, or whatever name you prefer)  
________________________________________  
John was your average adolescent, still in his awkward stage. Tall and lean like string bean. Living with his mother, father, younger brother, a much younger sister and a household Pokemon. Like any other male teenager, the few main problems that plagued his mind:  
School  
Girls  
Body image  
He was a good student kept his grades up, his parents didn't have a problem with that. John didn't think too much about his body right, he would let nature run his course. John was the "glass half full" kind of guy. Main thing that worried him a little was his social contact with girls. Sure he had female friends, but the idea of having someone to put your arms around and kiss until you were dizzy wasn't a bad thought. However John had to deal with his random and surprisingly powerful boners with his large hand, a little lotion and a lot of imagination, for the time being.  
His parents were like any other household, both parents working keeping the family income broad and they lived comfortably. His mother bought in a stray espeon from the streets, hoping that a family pokemon would keep the children company, and also protect the house from any danger. The espeon showed it's worth, using psychic to bring down a powerful intruder, and has stayed with the family since. Not unusually the Pokemon took a liking to John, he seemed to attract them, and the pokemon liked him. Especially the female ones, which was ironic since he wasn't such a hit with the human females. Meh maybe Arceus like to mess with people's lives for fun?  
Heh heh  
The summer air was stifling hot, even if the night air was cooler, John found it hard to rest under this heavy air. The moonlight was streaming clearly into his room though his open window. Breathing out a deep sigh, John kicked his legs to find more cool space of his bed.  
"Espe~" A warm nose was rubbing on his arm, and unusually his left leg seemed to be intertwined with some very feminine legs.  
Wait  
Feminine.  
Rolling towards the mysterious stranger, he came nose deep in light lilac hair, and below his very eyes were two, very cute but very prominent feline ears.  
"Greetings John"  
"I'm having a nightmare right?"  
"No, but if anything, this is your fantasy if I'm not mistaken, nyu~" looking down at a pair of light, almost amethyst colored eyes beaming mischievously back at him.  
"No..."  
"Ahh so you wouldn't mind if I did this then?" locking and pinning down his wrists with surprising strength for her statue. Swinging her legs over him, so she rested gently on his slender hips. Almost in instinct his hips jolted upwards, his hands broke out of her grip easily, and held her waist in steely strength. Her long, long lilac hair grazed his knuckles, causing his nerve endings to go haywire. His breaths became slightly shorter, almost pants. The familiar, pleasurable swell of of blood down south rose through his central nerve system causing him to curl his toes.  
Her small but very hot hands were imprinted on the clammy flesh of his legs. Gripping his thighs for balance she gyrated her hips even more forcefully, letting out groans of satisfaction escape her sweet little mouth. Not wanting to feel completely useless and curious, John smoother his hand over her flat torso, running up and over barely covered breasts. He was enjoying the ever changing sensation of luxurious silk and the furious heat of her skin under his roaming hands. His large hands merely brushed over her pert nipples that were straining against the flimsy material She started to rock faster and ground harder, with so much force, that his hypersensitive tip was just poking out of from the top band of his boxers.  
"ff-fuck!" he swore, feeling her rotate her god damn hips into his groin, so forcefully he could feel her dampness through his boxers. The silky feel of her skin under his slightly roughened fingers was deliciously sensual. Seeing a chance for more fun, she neatly unfolds the elastic band, as if desperate for treasure. With a shit-eating grin, she pushes her finger in and around the slit, relishing in John's reaction.  
His back jolting slightly from the slight intrusion, already relinquishing his control just slightly. Enjoying the sliver of pleasure he knows she could bring him to, then adding her thumb to circle his tip. Then under. Her thumb casually and forcefully stroking from under the tip, teasing, languid, mind-numbing, pushing him to the end of his resolution.  
The moonlight gave her skin a milky glow, and causing her strange colored hair to stand out and accentuating her god damn adorable cat ears. His hand climbing up her sides, trying to find the usual strap of material and the devilishly hard clasp that always seem to mock him.  
His fingers dipped into her straight mid-back crease, as he wished to the gods so that fate was on his side and he could undo the world's most ridiculous contraption. The clasp gave way and the material cups fell away gracefully. Chucking away the bra into some dark corner, John cupped them, tweaking her pert nipples enjoying the slight downward force of her hips when he roughly manhandles her breasts. Starting to feel his rational sense of thinking break into pieces as he heard the his mystery girl groan and mewl huskily as dry humped him into insanity.  
He couldn't take it anymore. His eyelids half closed in a lusty haze, making him forget about the outside world. He could barely make out the light on his ceiling.  
"Tell me how much you want it." She demands from him, in his ear. Pulling down his boxers off cleanly, grasping him firmly in her heated palm. His spine curves abruptly, his nerve endings setting alight, barely breathing as she tenderly strokes his cock. From balls to tip, teasingly brushing across his full sacs, then vigorously fisting him, she could almost see his undoing already.  
"Tell me" she grins, snaking up his lean torso. Feeling the intense heat and the violent upthrusts of his breathing.  
"Why?" He croaked. God she was killing him. Did she not know men could not multitask? Especially during "mind-straining" activities.  
"Maybe I'll reward you." She baited, nipped his earlobe.  
"I. I can't tell you." "Tell you how much I- I want it." He let out in rapid broken gasps. She captured his mouth in mid-groan, as she spread his pre-cum on her hand for better skin-to-skin contact. His mind already spiralling out of his control. Helping her bring him to his mercy.  
"More..." He grunted hoarsely from under her lips. John was suddenly pulled out from the sexual fog, just for a few minutes. Like a drowning man that just has his head above water. Noticing the absence of skin contact, he craned his neck a little lower to see where-  
Without warning his head flung back onto his pillow. Re-entering the lusty mist, thrown back into the intoxicating sensations. As he is engulfed in a warm hollow. She took him fast and hard, carefully jerking the inches she couldn't quite reach yet. Before he could even say "Mother Clefairy" she stopped. Abruptly, tilting her head up, grinning. Lightly smacking his thick, swollen and veiny head against her tongue, letting her built up saliva drip down. Rubbing her tongue under the mushroom tip to his already leaking slit. Tasting her slightly bitter sweet reward.  
Her movements rendered him speechless. She was an absolute tease, playing with his manhood so casually. Her light violet eyes confidentially held his demanding lustful glare.  
"Faster?" Circling the tip with the flat of her tongue, winking. Knowing full well what he most desired. His long fingers weaved through her long, thin hair, his thumbs petting the adorable cat ears that adorned her head. With an unsuspecting thrust, he pushed her head down. So fast he could feel the soft, taunt flesh of her throat press against his manhood.  
Taken aback and pleasantly surprised by the sudden siege of power, she gladly inhaled the potent musk. Happy to obey, well only for a little while, enjoying the deep groans of satisfaction. She alternated between shallow and deep gulps, quick and languid bobs down his shaft. Knowing full well that the rapid pattern changes would make bring him over the edge.  
She silently congratulated herself when his cock twitched. Taking sweet pride swallowing as she heard his deep contented sigh, along with a string of muttered curses.  
________________________________________  
The Pidgeys scattered into clear early morning sunlight, ready for the day's events.  
"Come on Johnny! Mum's calling you for breakfast!" A tiny figure stood a few inches from her brother's bed. Seeing that her message was not getting across she tugged on the bed sheets so they spilt onto his floor.  
"Wake up Johnny" she walked up to his bed.  
"Ugh, for the love of God. Leave me alone." He stirred uneasily. Fragments of his mystery girl echoed in his mind. The dream was too realistic to not be unreaslistic.  
"Come on Espe, let's go get some breakfast"  
Espeon?  
________________________________________  
AN: I know! You guys are gonna be like "wtf where is my request?!" And please don't be angry! This lemon is a repayment for the bday lemon I recieved. Another notice I'm going to be off on hiatus again!  
Happy Birthday Mr Eclipse! I hope you enjoy this teaser, probably gonna write a chapter 2 in summer when I come back!  
Until next time  
Chang  
x


	13. Human (John) M x Espeon Gijinka (F) Part 2

Howdy y'all! It's Chang and I'm finally productive instead of reproductive. Yep here's part two of Mister Eclipse's birthday fic, so you furries best enjoy xD

Please keep PMing your requests if you have an account and keep reviewing. Love y'all!

Pairing: Random OC- John (Hmm I wonder who I based this on ;)) x Espeon Gjinka (a.k.a hot neko girl with cute cat ears and tail- for all you furries)

Bold and italics= Espeon Gjinka's thoughts/POV

Warnings:... Lemons with a hint of cheesiness. Yes, lemon goes together with cheese, it tastes damn good. Just some humor injected in there too, so don't think I'm making mistakes, I'm just unnaturally funny.)

The Pidgeys scattered into clear early morning sunlight, ready for the day's events.

"Come on Johnny! Mum's calling you for breakfast!" A tiny figure stood a few inches from her brother's bed. Seeing that her message was not getting across she tugged on the bed sheets so they spilt onto his floor.

"Wake up Johnny" she walked up to his bed.

"Ugh, for the love of God. Leave me alone." He stirred uneasily. Fragments of his mystery girl echoed in his mind. The dream was too realistic to not be unrealistic.

"Come on Espe, let's go get some breakfast"

Espeon?

This time she was going all the way and pulling at all the stops, with full steam ahead.

To be honest she had really lucked out, her human owners were attending some event and luckily her favorite owner had decided to stay behind.

School was too much sometimes, wasn't there a law about the maximum amount of school in a month? John sighed, rubbing his palms into his eyes, numbing the sting his eyes. His parents (thankfully) were out tonight taking out his younger siblings to some social family gathering, and had decided to set off early (thankfully). He despised those sorts of things; all his cousins were either too old or too young to have a consistent, relevant and fun converation so he made some lie about a school project, thus leaving him alone.

All alone.

Alone.

Like that dream.

No.

No. He hadn't thought about "that" for a while, maybe tonight though.

Just for tonight...to relax.

Just to indulge himself a little. He worked hard and played hard. He made himself work till exhaustion so his mind didn't have enough effort to think about "that". There were too many accidents that had occurred when his mind even remotely focused on "that". Too dangerous yet so fucking fantastic to even contemplate.

As he reached his front door he already changed his plans for tonight to the next few minutes, as he saw the car had gone. So he rushed upstairs to his room, not fully anticipating what would happen in the next few seconds.

He couldn't believe what was happening on his bed.

An extremely familiar, cat-like figure was withering on his bed. And not the dying plant way. Her milky legs open wide to show her pretty little snatch, her fingers plunging into herself. Her spine literally jumping as she entered herself quickly and deeply... And he couldn't exactly make out the item next to her, but he was pretty sure it was the exact dirty t-shirt that he wore for about 2 days, and threw into the laundry hamper just this morning. And now it was back, and he was jealous of his dirty shirt. Now it was in contact and covering part of this mysterious, fucking gorgeous Pokemon-human form that was masturbating thoroughly on his lime green bed sheets. God damn, Arceus was either messing with him or awarding him for being a virgin. His eyes trailed, following the outline of his dirty shirt, his eyebrows raised, similarly so did his dick; as he found that this cat-girl was sniffing his scent as she was masturbating. Barely keeping his own ragged breathing down, he watched in rapture, as all his blood was flowing towards one particular body part. Watching, drinking up her wanton image greedily, how her chest rose and fell quickly, due to her uneven breathing which caused her perky bust to bounce a little and her almost naked form left nothing to his imagination.

Her curvaceous, milky thighs parted and slightly wet from her slick arousal.

Round, bouncy tits that were tipped with pointed dark buds aroused from her own self-penetration.

Extremely long fuchsia coloured, silky locks that streamed down the length of his bed, past her creamy looking rounded hips.

Her face was partly covered by his dirty t-shirt, as she inhaled his scent and thrusted her fingers faster into her core. Her petite feet were just hovering above his bed sheets, curled slightly and her toes scrunched together as she stretched her walls pleasurably, letting the coil of pressure intensify second by second. As one hand was active within her, her other hand had his t-shirt clamped to her nose and partly her mouth as she continued breathing in his scent. Even though it was creepy in a way, but it was god damn sexy as fuck and probably would never find another female so attracted to him.

"Fuck baby... Ye-yes John, I love the way you smell. Always makes me so wet, that I have to-" The sentence finished off with a cry as the movements of her hand ceased and saw more of her clear arousal covering her hand and slowly dribble out of her now, puffy, pink sensitive cunt. He should have noticed but didn't until now, know that there was that tell tale sign of the pokemon-human's forked purple tail that was barely keeping it's forked tip up in the air as the rest of the tail was limply lying along his bed as she climaxed.

Although she had obviously climaxed, John had yet to finish, and his need to finish became even more apparent as his carnal need intensified and weakened his knees a little. Almost as if the hallway carpet was pulled out from underneath him, he kneeled down, his trousers undone and loosely hung around his ankles, where his lose briefs also joined them. Apparently she had noticed him, she hadn't noticed that a hormonal, sexually active (if masturbating was even considered sexual activity) male was wanking just a few metres away from her. God damn, she must of been fucked really hard in her dream by... him. The tension tightened within him, as he replayed in his head, the Espeon-human play with herself as she cried his name. How she toyed with herself first, teasing her moist, puffy, full outer lips with just her fingertips. Just barely a feather's touch, and how her back arched and her face contorted in pleasure as she imagined him (well what he believes was him)... he remembered distinctly her noticeable forked tail was wavering erratically, and constantly straightening and jolting with pleasure. His dry cracked lips were open wide, making him look gormless. As he fumbled around to kick off the rest of his clothes, his other hand surged and roughly and pleasurably tugged, squeezed his testicles as he could almost feel the rewarding and satisfying tickling chill of vibration of ejaculation.

Although he was very obviously masturbating in the hallway outside his bedroom, John didn't quite know how to approach this gorgeous, sexy feline-human; John wasn't exactly a stud and-

"Come here big boy, I think you want some kitty~" she literally purred. Her tone was dripping in throaty rich sexual honey and he was drinking it all up.

Well then problem solved.

A few seconds a go she was a limp form on his bed and now she had transformed into a sexual Espeon deity beckoning him to come forth. He couldn't really remember how he got across to her with his "problem" but he managed to get around it. However he was going to change up the rules. Even though he wanted nothing more to thrust upwards into her inviting and very hot pussy and have his way with her, but he wanted revenge first. Trapping her wrist with only one hand, he stretched her back against his bed, and putting himself between her thighs. Her hot, almost burning silky skin brushed against his thin waist, made his nerve endings fray, the silkiness of her skin made him release more of his cum with a growl. He was going to power through this whether he wanted to or not.

"Such a dirty little Espeon. So wet and horny thinking about her master fucking her?"

"N..no" She barely breathed out, her thin purple ears twitching above her head as her hips moved in obvious desire, contradicting her statement. Smirking, he caressed her collar bone, trailing underneath her perky bust and down to her pubic bones. Brushing gently against them, causing her spine to jump and her breathing uneasy.

"Bad girl, for lying. You're drenched down there, my fingers are so sticky because you were thinking about your master, weren't you?" Outlining her very wet opening, stretching her pretty pink pussy out.

"Y-yes. I masturbate so much thinking about you. How you-" Finishing her sentence with just a cry, as he plunged his two longest fingers into her. Her walls constricted enjoying this foreign intrusion, trying to cause as much pleasurable friction as possible. "Please! Don't tease me, I promise I'll do whatever you want."

"So tempting but I think you'll enjoy-" His fingers still penetrating and stretching her incredibly tight, hot plushy walls, as he grasped her wriggling tail. He was in total control and he was loving it, enjoying how she was shivering in pleasure, how her blush intensified as he was fucking her with his fingers. With her forked end in his grasp he brought the tips to brush both sides of her cunt. She screamed as her own velvet fur was being covered by her own cum and it made her much hornier, she enjoyed the sensation of her tail being covered. Groaning deeply in deep breaths she pleaded:

"Fuck, fuck me master" Her cloudy purple eyes caught his lusty gaze and he submitted.. not quite though. He stopped brushing her forked tail against her clit and penetrated her with it. Her walls eagerly widening and accepting this new and wider penetration. Her hips bucked up towards him, and her long ivory legs spread themselves even wider to allow more penetration, as her claws tore through his bed sheets as she clutched onto them as he continued to assault her with her own tail. He drew rapid breaths from her, shallow groans of pleasure washed over him, causing his blood to rise and gritting his teeth. He was the cause of this, he was causing this hot Espeon girl to orgasm, talk about fate.

"Heh, dirty little Espeon. Do you enjoy your master using your tail to fuck you?" He taunted her, enjoying seeing her body writhing in pleasure which he induced. He kissed her small hips, giving her little nips as well, so she could remember who was in charge here.

"No." she stuttered out, still defiant.

"Hmm really?" Still kissing and biting her hips softly, her hips gently bucking, trying to follow his lips. "Then why is your tail covered in cum?" he pulled her tail out, causing her to groan and he made sure she could see her own tail covered with her own lustful honey. "Bad Espeon, lying to your master." Bringing her soaked forked tail to his lips, first kissing the tip then widening his mouth to suck the rest of her tail. She stared at him in a lustful gaze as she felt pleasure trail from her tail to all the way to her toes, causing them to curl tightly.

"Master please!"

"Please what?" Continuing to stroke her damp tail from base to tip.

"I want to taste you." She mumbled out quietly, even though he had fucked her with her tail and some other small erotic details she was still coy enough to turn her head away to ask if she could... basically blow him.

Without a second passing, he straddled her, but carefully distributing his weight, so not to crush her... well not yet anyways. Before she could even realize what was happening, she was already under submission.

"Make your master happy, little kitten." Luckily his long arms could reach back as he dug his long digits into her. Letting her tight, wet muscles coil around his fingers, stretching his fingers so her muscles clenched and clutched at his fingers. Her chest moved erratically causing her breasts to graze his long, hard cock. The more he thrusted the more her soft, peachy breasts grazed his dick. He was such a sucker for soft things. Noticing his almost silent growls of enjoyment, she pushed her soft milky breasts together, encasing his dick, letting his pre-cum cover her her bust, so his manhood slid more easily in the valley.

"Fuck, you must really like my fingers Espeon. Your wet little pussy is sucking me in, begging me to fuck you." Adding a third finger into her very slick and messy core, he was stretching her to the max. She bucked like a rodeo that was out of control, as her body built up towards her orgasm, her hips moving frantically, in all directions as she reached her peak. Simultaneously John's hips snapping quickly, back and forth. The tension coiled in his lower abdomen, as he continued to massage his dick with his partner's breasts, occasionally his tip just kissing her lips. Her small mouth formed a small and suggestive shape as her whole body quivered and her legs gave out as her body had submitted to John's induced pleasure. Her legs were weak, laid limp and were spread far out as John pulled out his completely covered hand. Roughly grabbing her tits, he played, teased, as he continued the delicious titfuck. With a deep grunt his hips stilled and his dick twitched a little as he released his spunk, feeling satisfied because he had, ironically neatly covered only her breasts and her collarbone.

"Ahhh, you cum is so warm master, makes me want to drink you up." she confessed in a rather breathy voice, as she began to stoke his throbbing and wet cock in her small hand. Loving the feeling of stroking her master hard until he was aroused.

"Pretty kitty, what would you like master to do?" he kissed her ear, pulling on her earlobe, making her forget to breathe. Again.

"I-I want to ride-"

"Ride me Kitty"

This was overdue. And terrible. Basically I limed you, I was too lazy to write the sex scene and also I thought it would be more refreshing to write about extreme foreplay then just the basic routine... Also I suck and this part two sucks. You know what they say about movies with sequels and they say that the 1st one was the best... This also applies to this request. Sorry Mr Eclipse, this was kind of terrible and I truly feel that. This lemon did not exactly go the way I wanted it, but I really wanted to get it out of my head. Maybe I'll write a better sex scene once I clear my mind. But I don't want to break my promise to you and I want to show that I did do at least something. I promise I will try to write more interesting and sexier lemons. Anyone could give any tips and points that would be wonderful.

You'll notice that in this particular lime I was trying to add humor in erotica... my experiment failed and I am sorry :(

Final, final note: It is 2:39am UK and I am not entirely sure about this whole piece, so if there are loads of mistakes I am extremely sorry. And since I'm so tired and distracted I could have actually written a lemon about Aragog from Harry Potter...

Anyways, love

Chang

x


	14. Female OC x x Arcanine, Absol, Houndoom, Mightyena, Lucario, and Zoroark (All male)

________________________________________  
I know I suck at deadlines and keeping up with requests, and you've all probably given up hope... I'm sorry! Please forgive me.  
I have picked Shen's General request- btw you said I can unleash my imagination... :) You can't back track now *insert pervy smile* enjoy...  
BTW IF YOU FIND THIS OFFENSIVE OR ANY OTHER FORM OF SOMETHING YOU DISLIKE, PLEASE LEAVE AT YOUR SAFETY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, ALL FORMS OF SEXUAL ACTIVITY ARE PROBABLY GOING TO BE WRITTEN HERE. SO GO CLICK THAT BACK BUTTON LIKE NO TOMORROW. I SWEAR, PEOPLE REVIEW AND SAY THIS IS DISGUSTING, YOU WILL PROBABLY FIND YOUR FRIEND: MR WORM DISGUSTING.. IN YOUR FRESHLY DUG GRAVE.  
Thank you  
Pairing: Female OC x Arcanine, Absol, Houndoom, Mightyena, Lucario, and Zoroark (all male)  
________________________________________  
You have been warned...  
They were all trophies, from each of her failed yet wealthy marriages, however she wouldn't call them failed, the word was successful; in a sense that she ended up with her mass fortune. She couldn't help it if she was charming and if all the men fell for her... It was simply the fact that these men, like all men, wanted what they couldn't have. Although it didn't mean that she did not feel affection for these men, it was just a little to late for her too, it wasn't her fault that she was seen as a gold digger, but merely it was her previous lover's fault for dying too quickly.  
Though she had enough riches to last her for a lifetime and the next, she still felt something important was missing from her lifestyle. Intimacy; though she had everything anyone could have dreamed of, she still envied young couples and their loving touches. One flaw in her plan to riches, she would have to forgo sexual pleasure, lustful passion and dreamy fantasies. Many days she would have to be simply satisfied with a plastic, phallic shape, a poor and pathetic substitute of what she really desired. During a short yet boring session with her vibrator, she finally created a striking idea to make this her last session.  
-Next Mid-day-  
She did not ever and would never mistreat her collection of Pokemon, she may have wealth but not cruel. Making sure that they were satisfied, happy and healthy. Well maybe it was time for some repayment:  
The time that Lucario didn't spend practicing martial arts, he happily passed his time sitting in his garden chair, absorbing plenty of vitamin D.  
"Lucario do you think you could do me a favor and help rub sunblock on my back please?" with an innocent smile, she tossed the bottle of sun block between her delicate and manicured hands. Lucario took one final breath whilst absorbing the sun and faced his master's mistress. Although he was a pokemon and should be attracted to his own kind, he could not deny the beauty of this human. The generous cleavage; the long, silky tresses of deep chocolate that hung loosely on her slim back; the nip of her trimmed waist; gorgeous, curvaceous thighs and calves; and of course her bouncing ass that was covered by a small amount of material and an even smaller amount covered the crucial parts of her bust. Of course he understood what was going to happen, and he had a game plan.  
Placing herself very strategically, her attractive bust was pushed down against the long flat plane of the deck chair, placing her head on her folded arms, waiting for the magic. Letting the relaxing, tingling sensation run across her nerve endings.  
"Come and start then"  
Lucario flicked the cap, squeezing as much product out as possible, so he didn't have to awkwardly have to grab more.. not that it would matter anyways.  
"Make sure you cover everywhere, I don't want a place on me not covered" her alluring husky voice commanded gently.  
As you wish, mistress.  
The mass of white liquid pooled onto her lower back, traces of white were splattered on her shoulder blades, dripping down her sides into her bikini top. A very suggestive image, however Lucario had other plans for this. Kneeling down across her legs, Lucario scooped up some of the product, messily spread it on her shoulders and started to massage it in. Using his strength to undo her tense muscles, kneading ever so carefully with his paws. She already felt at ease, she felt her tight muscles become wonderfully loose and supple. The body heat radiating from his paws were melting away her stress, making her core drip a bit. The back of his wrists were constantly brushing the fabric knot of her top. Constantly reminding him and teasing him that he could easily have his way. However Lucario was a deliberate pokemon who stuck by their plans and did not sway.  
The silkiness of her skin and the heat emanating from her was absolutely delicious. Lucario quickly found himself thrusting his hips gently into her, her couldn't help it.  
"You need to cover all of my body with the cream, you don't want me to get sun burnt do you?" she suggestively asked. Her mind was slowly breaking into tiny pieces. She could feel him, and she was almost climaxing just from feeling the heat from his cock, that was pressing into her backside. She could feel him, through the barrier of her bikini bottom, she was so close yet so far. His thick shaft was pressing heavily in between her soft ass cheeks, on top of the material. He knew she wanted this as much as he did. Swiping at her flimsy material, it broke effortlessly. Dragging it down one leg so he could thrust his dick into her ass crack. The milky skin was almost to die for, Lucario almost came at just the sensation of her ass. Yet his restraint was strong, but not exactly strong enough as she could feel his hot precum spread across her cheeks. Feeling that he needed to change pace, he reversed into a sitting position whilst grasping her wrists and her stomach, allowing her legs to come out from underneath him, so her wet cunt was pressing harshly against his erect dick.  
To control her movements, his powerful hind(?) legs wrapped themselves around her curvaceous legs; his plushy fur rubbed against her legs. So her shaved, soaking pussy was on display for anyone to come past. The instant softness was irresistible, making her rotate her hips faster to move her legs along his silky fur. Forcefully pulling down her bikini top, so her gorgeous full tits sprang out and were roughly manhandled by Lucario and herself. He wanted to make sure that everyone knew that his millionairess who was supposed to be all powerful, was being fucked unashamedly by her mere pokemon.  
"Tell me what you want human" his raspy voice demanded into her delicate ear, constantly thrusting and rubbing his cock against her wet cunt, mixing her arousal and his precum making the slick noises that she desired.  
"You can speak?" She stared intensely into his ruby red eyes in confusion.  
"Yes! Of course we can. Do not look down on your pokemon!"Sinking his sharp teeth into her shoulder blade, not enough to cause her serious damage but enough to make her cry out, as he pushed his hot, thick tip into her pussy. Her mind was already chipped away with the immense pleasure and pain that were mixed like a toxic concoction.  
"I'm sorry, please fuck me!" she cried, already on the brink of climax, enjoying his thick, plushy fur rubbing on her back, all over her body.  
Her skin, her movements were driving him crazy. She was going to be the death of him, but by god he was going to make the most of it. The sun cream on her back slowly dripped down her ass crack onto his hard cock, effectively lubing his dick, making him slick and his cock drip. As she desired so much of him, she tried to raise her hips in hope to get him to penetrate her again, but only in vain. She has been extremely fatigued from massive orgies but never from extreme foreplay. Her constant grinding and pleas of sexual pleasure finally forced him to take action. He lifted her up by her hips, aligning his shaft against her puckered back hole. Her eyes widened and look behind her shoulder, to stop him but it was too late, she felt his thick head penetrate her tight hole.  
"Fuu-" her jaw dropped at the immense pleasure, relaxing her muscles thus allowing him to slip in into her easily.  
"S-shit" he stammered out also releasing a deep breath, as she sank down, surrounding him in tight, velvety muscle. He couldn't hold it anymore, feeling himself release. His eyes half shut, tilting his head back against the chair, as he shoved even more of his meat up her ass. She was so incredibly tight, only three quarters of himself were in her. He couldn't believe how fucking tight she was. She felt thick jets blast against her suctioning walls, cumming at the sheer feeling of his spunk filling her up. Her nerve endings were all frazzled, her breaths were so shallow from lack of oxygen, but it was well worth the sacrifice. However she still felt unsatisfied, her cunt pouring out with her orgasm, he felt it drip down his inflated knot, matting his fur slightly, but he didn't mind; the slicker he was the better.  
After gathering the few pieces of her mind back, she realised that Lucario had yet to turn limp, and to her surprise and delight he seemed to have harden even more. However she still needed more. But she couldn't even voice her needs, as Lucario took things into his own hands. His large paws held control over her own hands, and started to make her manhandle her own tits. The massive melons of hers were heavenly to abuse: making her slap her breasts, pinch and tweak her nipples, as he enjoyed the groans of bittersweet pain. His long tongue ghosted over the shell of her, feeling his hot saliva melt her ear. He let go of one of his paws, letting it travel along the smooth, tight expanse of her stomach, down her shaved snatch. Her eyebrows furrowed in desperation, mouth agape, nodding her mind instinctively to signal to him that she wanted him to do it. Twisting her neck to face him, and to persuade him, she leaned up against his chest, placing butterfly kisses up his neck and along his muzzle. Also squeezing her anal walls to seduce him further.  
He couldn't help but submit, he knew what she wanted and he was intent on sticking to his plan but he would have to take another route. Her beautiful face was pressed against his muzzle, she was in the midst of licking his sharp canines, which he enjoyed thoroughly, but seemed to have come close to passing out as her mouth was floppy and eyes unfocused as Lucario toyed with her clit. Her hands became inactive, only barely gripping his forearms for some form of stability.  
"Well well, what do we have here?" a deep yet mischievous timbre called out. Before she could even see who was the mystery person, before she could crane her head up, it was knocked flat down against Lucario's shoulder. Her body felt heavy, drugged yet she loved it, she had been missing out on so much. She felt her very sticky and wet slit being spread out, her actual vaginal muscles quivering from a stream of hot breath on her. Before she could even open her mouth to question it turned into jelly as Lucario rammed the rest of his cock into her ass, and the hot breath became a blazing hot tongue, swiping at her cunt. The holder of the wicked tongue even penetrated her with the tip of his tongue, causing her to fall over the brink into ecstasy.  
"That's right, cum on my tongue. You taste so sweet baby" the gorgeous deep voice just emulsified her.  
-CRACK-  
The chair snapped as it could not withstand the weight of two fully grown male pokemon and one human. The pieces of wood spread out on the grass, but it didn't matter to the three of them, since they were more powerful and stronger than mere planks of dead tree. Lucario couldn't wait any longer, pummeling her with his cock, his hips snapped rapidly, as he was so close to his release. The wicked tongue, toyed with her, waggling it around her tight, pink, fleshy muscles. Holding it flat and tight against her, which made her build up another one of her orgasms, yet it left her so suddenly. Feeling a cold nose(?) press against her, she couldn't even whine in plea, because it was replaced by her loud, husky groan, as she felt another powerful blast of spunk in her ass. She thought she was going to pass out soon.  
"Princess likes her backdoor full, doesn't she?"  
"Too bad, it's mine" the voice behind her growled possessively.  
"Well who made you her owner?" the voice teased  
"Since I fucked her first, and I was gonna tie her anyways" though the lustful haze, the millionairess's mind whirled at "tie", what did that mean? Were they going to do bondage?  
"But I made you release in her when I licked your balls, so doesn't that make you a faggot?"  
"No, it makes me bi. She has the tightest ass I have ever stuck my cock in, and she loves my cock rammed in, don't you love?" slapping her tits, as if waking her up.  
"Mhmm" she ashamedly agreed shyly. She could barely contain herself, as she finally looked up to see who the holder of the wicked tongue was. A threatening looking figure was outlined in her blurry vision.  
________________________________________  
Somewhere else in the mansion, watching this scene unfold.  
Piles of black material was hoisted up to her waist, clunky fashionable buckled heels tossed crudely aside as her feet arched against the incredibly soft carpet. Straight streams of gold lay on the cream coloured carpet, surrounding the woman laying on the floor. The top part of her was covered, but her black skirt was flipped so anyone could easily see her arousing herself. She had been waiting for this moment to happen, she had understood the mistress's lustful need for intimacy. When the young maid stumbled across this scene she was immediately in a trance. The way the Lucario guided her onto his dick, and clearly seeing her anal walls stretch to accommodate his endowment. What she wouldn't give to be fucked like that by her boyfriend.  
"Human..." She heard, instantly turning her head in the direction of the calling. Nothing out of the ordinary she could see-  
"Oh fuck!" She felt a huge, plushy tongue pushing flatly against her cunt. The immense heat, was inhuman as if it was from a fire pokemon. Her boyfriend didn't even tongue fuck as good this one-time person. Instinctively her back arched, and her legs trapped around the head. Her bare skin met rich, thick hot fur. The heat felt it was going to burn her legs, but the softness mellowed it out, turning her on more. The tongue felt good, too good, insanely out of this world and she was experiencing it. Crying out in sweet ecstasy, she motioned her hips in one direction, thus pushing more of her pussy on this incredible tongue; enjoying how it stimulated her clit and just the hotness of it, as if she was showering with hot water. It felt like she was washing her fanny, but dry; so fucking arousing. Shuddering and gasping she finally climaxed, her mouth open and her breaths incredibly shallow as her chest moved frantically.  
"Tangy, not bad for a human" She almost giggled at this, because it sounded as if she was a meal, until she felt her uniform tear away from her like paper. Looking down she saw her blue bra peep through her now-torn maid's uniform, she was about to scold, but she was pushed forward.  
"You should know what to do." The godlike, ethereal voice commanded. She glanced down her ripped uniform, thus understanding what he wanted from her. Her morals were already out of the window, she hadn't had a good shag in ages, her boyfriend was out of town and much like the mistress missed sexual activity. She could smell the potent musk from his cock, but the smell was almost dismissed by the thickness and length of his shaft. His sacs were a whole other world. To help speed up the process, Arcanine slashed at her clothes once again to fully expose her.  
Arcanine had been prowling around, there wasn't much to do today, also he felt it was coming near to that time of the year, and he was feeling it fully. Through the glass french doors he noticed his beautiful, sexy mistress being thoroughly shagged and fucked by his friend. It looked bloody delicious and fulfilling, seeing her tits jiggle from the thrusts, and her slick pussy being exposed but her back doors full, was a truly arousing sight. Then he noticed a fellow human who was also entranced by this and started to masturbate, seeing her ram her fingers into her little pink slit was delightful. Also he was feeling the strong hormones from the heat, he was steeling incredibly fast. His heightened sense of smell was also useful, enjoying the tangy honey from this human, but he was wondering how this woman was going to handle him.  
After her clothes were slashed, she undid her bra letting it slide off her arms, and thrown into some dark corner. He glanced down to see her tanned perky full tits, barely graze his cock and he was already leaking. Arcanine's hind legs already became limp from the sheer feeling of her satin-like tits. She almost had another orgasm again from just the heat and thickness of his cock. It was as thick as her wrist and long as her arm, she could barely wrap her hand around him. Leaning down to kiss his wet tip, gently to start off. Licking off his pre-cum, enjoying the shaky moans. Then her tongue became more playful, still holding his dick in the valley of her breasts, she made sure her mouth became a suction. Her tiny human tongue was dipping into the slit making him shiver. It felt so good, yet so little. She moved her breasts only halfway down him, with her mouth to follow. Doing a rotation between short and long sucks, knowing that this would bring Arcanine to oblivion. He couldn't take this teasing anymore, he wanted his whole cock to be engulfed, he wanted to hear her choke on his meat and hit the back of that fucking throat. That tiny, quivering tongue was talented, soft and pliable, constantly rubbing against his bulbous tip and created a some form a pillow for his cock in her mouth. The way her tongue rubbed against his sensitive tip was absolutely otherworldly. However she had other plans.  
-GROWL-  
He felt an instant cold rush over him, as he saw her saliva drip down onto the carpet, he was about to protest but almost dug his claws into the expensive carpet as he felt something tickling his furry balls. The tiny hand was rapidly stroking, manhandling him and seeing her tiny blonde head sucking and licking his balls. She was so close that his dick was literally smacking her cheek. Oxygen and fresh air was no longer present, all she could smell was musk, musk and more musk. Who knows when he last washed himself or taken a piss, it didn't matter anymore. She smelt the thick, manly musk, it took over everything, filling all senses, as she curiously and shyly nibbled on his large balls of meat. He was close to climaxing, because she waggled her tongue in the junction between the two sacs, she was going to places that no female had ever gone. Literally. He was so god damn close.  
________________________________________  
(Back to the trio)  
Gripping the ashy black fur of Zoroark, she tugged on it hard as he penetrated her.  
"You sure you're not a virgin?" he questioned between breaths as he slowly entered her most sacred place.  
Lucario became more soothing, still had his cock deep in her ass, but was gently soothing her, since he knew what was to come next. Lucario was sitting Indian style, his legs spread out but had his shared lover in front of him, her chest against his front as Zoroark took her front. Lucario felt Zoroark's muscular toned legs wrap around his and his mistress's waists as he thusted into her. He saw instantly the turquoise blue orbs roll back and his large pointed ears quiver at the instant intrusion. Zoroark's mind just blanked out as he automatically pummeled her. Roughly jamming his cock into her, enjoying the slick juices in her cunt that was lubricating his dick. Thoroughly enjoying the virgin-like tightness and the amazing squeezing and tightening of her slit. It was insanely hot in her, Zoroark couldn't help himself, he didn't care if he looked weak; but released his sticky cum into her, really enjoying her tight cunt as she milked him. They both felt the effects as she moaned erotically at this double penetration, having her deepest places widened and full. She loved it, she couldn't get enough, her mouth literally drooling at the sensation of being filled to the fullest.  
"Is she still breathing?"  
"Seems like it" Zoroark was on his back, holding his mistress up carefully by her waist to check if she was breathing, this was pushing up against Lucario's. Even though he knew it was inappropriate but his cock harden and he was on another one of his numerous orgasms. The soft, still incredibly tight walls squeezed him and it was almost impossible for him not to react.  
"Fuck" she meekly cursed as she was regaining consciousness.  
"That's right. We fucked you so hard you really passed out" Zoroark grinned at her, she knew it was strange but ironic that Zoroark's wolfish grin was very seductive and sexy. "And now we're really getting started" he winked at Lucario. Zoroark positioned his hips up, and finally she understood what was meant by "tie". She felt a sharpish claw stretch her already full pussy and her hunk of flesh push against her.  
"You're not going to fit!" she hissed, but intrigued if they were still going to do it.  
"Nothing is impossible" the chuckled. She felt her asshole being breached and widened by soft paws, gently stretching out her ass.  
"How can you think this is possible?"  
"It's not a question hunny, it's a statement" Zoroark contradicted her as he was still trying to fit his balls in.  
"Cocky aren't you?" she growled, his arrogance was infuriating. Her mouth literally dropped as she felt pain in her ass, as Lucario managed to pop in his ball, effectively tying her. Lucario understood how she must have felt, soothingly kissed her shoulder blades to her neck, he was so close though. Already feeling his pre-cum leak out, Lucario gingerly held her ass as grazing skin would set him off.  
"Yes-sss" Her restricting pussy had finally engulfed her other lover's sac, Zoroark could not describe what he was going through right now. But he knew this was probably the best sex he has ever had, and he was ruined for life. No other woman or female pokemon could compare to his mistress. Her puffy nether lips were highly sensitive with the forceful stimulation and she was constantly put on the edge by the constant tickling of Zoroark's surprisingly silky fur.  
"I think you would agree sweetheart" Lucario barely gasped out, his knees were almost at their limit. Zoroark nodded his head mutely, closing his eyes enjoying this moment.  
"Seems we're having a party."  
"Arcanine... I see you've brought another human" the millionairess barely glanced up to see her beloved Arcanine holding one of her maid's up.  
"Well, looked like mistress was all full up, and you can't have all the fun" Arcanine responded. He held the maid's forearms, so she became spread-eagle against his white fur with his huge, veiny red knot against her lower parts. The maid wanted it so badly, that she started to grind against his thickness, mewling like a baby kitten. Giving her some sympathy, Arcanine plunged himself into her balls deep, so his balls slapped harshly against her skin. The sounds of thick skin hitting another aroused the mistress further, almost in an animalistic way she tried to lunge for her maid.  
"Going somewhere princess?" a sly, playful voice taunted. They all groaned as they all felt her tighten, she tried to move but hadn't realised she was fully tied, thus meaning stuck with these canines until they deflated. Although she tried to move away, she felt her walls stretch and push against them and she screamed. Before it felt too painful, but now it was fucking orgasmic, it was too good to keep stationary. Lucario jammed himself into her making sure he was securing in there and slapped her ass. Making her cum from the first spank, she loved the way her ass heated up from spanks. And how the cocks in her seem to vibrate and hit her walls as he spanked her hard, she almost passed out again. Zoroark wanted to make sure she would never have to use her vibrator, as he sucked her breasts, twist her nipples and he couldn't help himself- taking her mouth for his own, enjoying her full plump lips. Jets and blasts of spunk were released, and she was already full of their hot thick cum, that it was leaking from her cunt and ass. Dripping down, all their messy shots of cum dripping off her ass onto the deep emerald grass.  
Fuck, they couldn't help it but be aroused.  
"Mhmm I was craving some pussy."  
________________________________________  
That was part 1. Definitely in part 2 the rest of the pokemon will be in it, it's just that I think it would be easier to read in two separate chunks. Review to tell me if you liked it.   
Love  
Chang  
x


	15. Female OC x x Arcanine, Absol, Houndoom, Mightyena, Lucario, and Zoroark (All male) Part 2

You guys and girls (Equality :D) have been anticipating part two of this ultra long, ridiculous, harem lemon. So without further ado  
PART TWO (yayyyy)  
________________________________________  
Hot

So fucking hot, all she could feel was heat and she never wanted to cool down. Ever.

However she couldn't go on forever, she's never been so passionately taken before that it was depleting her energy levels at an alarming rate. She's never been pounded so hard by something so thick, she was ruined forever. Sex with her boyfriend was never gonna be the same, well fuck it. The mistress's arcanine was a much better lover anyways, it fulfilled her in so many ways that her boyfriend had never even tried. She was aware that she was almost half naked, in the garden, and being thoroughly fucked by a pokemon and she loved it. Loved how it's immense body heat kept bringing her constantly at the edge even if she has orgasmed multiple times.

Through heavy, lust filled eyes the maid glanced up from her position and instantly drooled. However the piston-like force behind her had forced her to be knocked to her elbows as her body seemed to be set alight once again. Her ass was in the air, proudly high and covered with a light sheen of spunk on her round cheeks. Arcanine couldn't be more proud. Yet he still did not have that sense of fulfillment within him, the damn heat. It made him go crazy and this maid was too good to let go. Now that he looked at her and smelt her, she definitely wasn't ready to head home. He bared in canines out as he howled into the moist summer air, as if signalling for something. Before the maid could even start her thought process, her head was slammed down again as her body was engulfed in sweet bliss.

"Kinky little fuck aren't you?" A rich and warm honey tone entered her mind, she couldn't quite tell if she was dreaming or if it was reality now. But the insanely hot spunk from this fire canine was dripping off her ass and she smiled ruefully at the feeling, she was completely numb yet so sensitive. Slipping out of her was one of the most difficult things Arcanine had to do, because he knew that he couldn't slam back into her and mess her up completely, but he had another goal in mind and tried to coldly ignore the adorable whimper that accidentally slipped from her mouth. Blood was flowing and engorging his knot, hormones completely raging and seizing his body, he had never felt so alive and it was good.  
She couldn't help it but whine like a kicked Lillipup when arcanine slipped out of her.

"Hey-" She clutched at the grass, her knees grazing the ground deeply as her hips could not bear the full weight of this pocket monster.  
"Fuuc-" Tears streaming out of her eyes, she's only done anal once and it was with her boyfriend and it was painful. That's why had sworn off it, but why was she getting stretched now and not hating it?  
"Ooh, baby is so tight~" Rubbing his large paws along the curves of her body as he slowly penetrated his thick, fat cock into her ass. Noticing how her hips were shaking and her facial expressions did not match her insides, he decided to-  
"You like this don't you?" He whispered pushing another inch of his girth in to emphasize what was happening to her right now. Letting his large plushy tongue flick out and swipe her neck, which seemed to entice her more as her ass muscles squeezed him tighter.

"Baby likes being fucked in the ass like a kinky fucker" His warm baritone made it sound so deliciously sinful, it was a satin silk voice and she couldn't resist.

"No-o" Her voice quivered, full of uncertainty. She instantly knew that he could see right through her and maybe punish her?

"Don't try to fool me human. Don't you think I can smell you?" Grazing it's fangs against her soft skin as a small threat but it made her wetter. Was she a sadist? Didn't matter anyways, since he mentioned her pussy all she could feel was their thick spunky honey concoction dripping out of her shaved snatch and down her thighs as arcanine opened her back doors. Wide.

"I think you like it in the ass instead of your pretty little snatch. Let's experiment" There was no room for negotiation, and she didn't want to. Without a moment's notice her heartbeat was pounding in her ears as her chest erratically rose and fell. Fuck.  
Growling aggressively, arcanine whispered in her ear "Fuck baby, you did not just cum." Her arousal set him off again, he wanted to prolong his ejaculation but she set him off.

"You must really love to be done in the ass." he grinned. "Do you like feeling my jizz filling your ass? It feels good, dripping out of your asshole right?" Seeing that she was nodding mindlessly, her legs kneeled over, almost as if she was about to pass out. Oh not yet anyways.  
"You're a real greedy bastard for not sharing arcanine."

"A-ah Houndoom" The maid had already gotten over the shock of these pokemon using human speech and suddenly felt she had to be respectful. After all it was her job to look after them.

"Aahh what a cutiepie, and look at those gorgeous tits." She was a little surprised at the playfulness then again when was she ever surprised now? For some reason he sounded like a little kid that was having his first trip to the sweet shop.  
"Don't mind if I do." Her chest was suddenly made out of lead and the summer sun was blocked from her view, but as compensation she was laying on top of arcanine whose fur was incredibly soft and comfortable. The she felt it. Like hot iron steel grinding against her soft sable human skin.

"Such a beautiful body with milky skin. You must be a goddess of some sort, I may have been seen you in a temple or something." It was strange how human-like this houndoom was talking. Almost like a pick-up line, but before she could even comprehend her body was heaving again, enraptured in desire. Arcanine was once again slowly pumping into her, he was muttering how amazed he was at her tightness. Her hips bucking wildly, her body needy for more attention and rough penetration. She was being teased everywhere, this houndoom knew how to utilize himself. Pressing his flat pointed tail against her puffy wet nether lips making her more sensitive; slowly and measurably stroking her dripping core teasing her nerve endings causing her to jolt and and arch under him. Yet the full weight of him had ceased her movements so she could not do anything but get tortured by his tail. They were all so experienced and good, how could she have not have noticed?

Houndoom was having the time of his life. Drool was leaking out of the corner of his mouth, but he didn't care, this titfuck was one of the best things that had ever happened to him. The soft milky skin was one of the most aesthetically pleasing sights he had ever seen. Plump, soft and fuckable, how delicious. He couldn't help himself but push the two milky, mountains together so they encompassed his dick.  
"S-shit" he muttered under his breath. He knew they were soft, but not that soft. He could feel his knot throbbing wildly through the valley of her breasts, how soft and tight must her pussy be? Well his tail was probing that question, he had to deal with some other pressing problems. Using his paws he squished the large and insanely soft tits together, creating probably the greatest pillow in the world to rest his hard cock on. He couldn't resist a little leakage, and she seemed to have enjoyed it. Reveling in the softness he thrusted himself gently, rocking his hips as he tightly held her bust against him.  
She was being teased. Too much. So much stimulation, she was being slowly penetrated from a hell dog's tail, her ass was being pummeled by cock and she was also titfucking. Talk about multi-tasking much. The bucking of her hips ceased, her legs shaking as she orgasmed, again. Houndoom roared as his tail was thickly coated with her honey, it encouraged him to be more forceful. Really squeezing her tits around his dick as he rocked himself between them, his tip constantly brushing her rosy lips.

"Suck him off, baby"

"Ahh-"

"You heard your master. Suck. Me. Off" The playfulness had left and was replaced with an authoritative tone, realizing that in actual reality she was just a maid, her only existence was to serve them. And the powerful aura they gave off was... arousing for some strange reason. Letting her plump lips open in a tiny "O" shape, in the first few seconds. Then she had to widen her mouth to accommodate his large girth. Gosh it was so hot and thick; oxygen was replaced by musk as she rubbed her tongue against the underside of his wolfhood. Shivering he released himself completely enjoying the view down below: Plump rosy lips encasing his cock, constantly grazing her tight velvet like throat and seeing her mouth full of his sperm dripping out of her mouth, how appealing.

"I think you deserve a little reward" Drawing back a smile, too mischievous to be trusted.

"What kind of-" Her head thrown back in blissful rapture, digging it into Arcanine's chest fur as she spread her legs out more to give the 3rd intrude more space. "Fuck!" She groaned out, being stretched to the limit. She could feel the tail and another manhood. Was she being triple penetrated?

"That's right sweetie, I'm fucking you with my tail and Mightyena is gonna pummel you so hard that you can't even think straight for days." Such a sinful threat yet so deliciously arousing. This was their special move: Double attack.  
________________________________________  
Absol was stalking around the mansion, it had seemed that all of his companions had all disappeared for no apparent reason. Closing his eyes so he could concentrate on finding them by sound, of course he couldn't see where he was going. And by fate he walked smack into a door. Shaking his head so he could get rid of the pulsating pain in his head he glanced through the french doors that led to the back garden and he fell to the floor his for legs out from underneath him.  
His mistress was having some weird form of intercourse with 2 of his friends and they looked like a couple of crazy horny couples that he had seen on those porn sites that his companions tried to entice him into.  
And next to them was his other 3 friends indulging in carnal desires with another maid. Her uniform barely recognizable as there were now random rags hanging off her soft curvaceous body. Even though Absol was a "sworn" virgin it didn't mean he didn't have hormones but he just didn't see the appeal of sex. Until now.  
Without much thought he nudged the french doors open with his one-sided horn and carefully placed each of his paws down so not to disturb this strange scene.

"Absol you finally made it!" Zoroak cat-called, the mistress seemed to be barely alive as she was leaning on top of Lucario, and strangely enough Lucario was tenderly holding her across her abdomen watching him piston his hips into her. Conniving bastard.  
"Ahh the virgin has finally decided"  
"Shut up, you guys are awful. This. Is. Disgusting." However he didn't quite know the tables were about to be flipped.  
"Disgusting huh?" Arcanine repeated back in his warm measuring tone, making Absol question his wording.  
"Y-yes" For some reason Arcanine could see the real him and he did not like that.  
"Why is he up then?" Lucario gave him an icy stare as his hips ceased to move and his protective movements on their mistresses strengthened.  
"B-because-"  
"Because you like watching these two being fucked. Maybe you like to watch their holes being stretched by us, watching our thick, long schlongs hit and fill their wet pussies." Mightyena teased as he pushed his pulsating knot into the maid's sticky little pussy, causing the maid to cum. Again. Absol was entranced by that moment. Seeing her clear arousal leak out of her full and cock-stuffed pussy and drip down Mightyena's balls. Damn his good eyesight, it was fucking arousing and even more so as he could see her vaginal muscles were fluttering and tightening even more so around Houndoom's tail and Mightyena. Ahh he should have know that they would use their "double attack".  
Absol had to admit the females did look pretty sexy with cock filling them. Why did they have to look so good?  
The mistress had her tits compressed between Zoroak and Lucario her lower body completely covered in mud stains and sperm, her usually curly hair was ruffled so much that it stuck out as if she was electrocuted and rolled through a bush however that little detail turned him on, seeing her so unruly and unkempt.  
The maid on the other hand had a lot more going on, titfucking, anal and a double attack. Honestly why did they have to be so drop-dead gorgeous and then have sex, Absol groaned as his knot had flared up even more, drooping a little because of weight but nonetheless erect and hard.

"Girls I think it's time" Zoroak directed. Without a second to spare Absol had suddenly been trapped into this crazy orgy, his companions were now holding his legs out, flat on his back with everything on show for them. His heavy cock flat against him, he tried to raise his head to see but it wilted back down to the ground as he was being pleasurably assaulted. It rained down on him, and he never wanted it to stop. God damn why didn't he do this before this would have saved so much time.  
"Make him cum 5 times and we'll make sure that you won't have to resort to sexual human contact forever."  
5 times? He couldn't even release that much if he was watching porn, why did he think that~  
"Oooh fuck" he groaned. Engulfed in tight, warm heat his tip was being constantly circled, and he bucked his hips to constantly make that special tongue dip into his slit and to constantly rub it hard against the back of her throat. His hips already tightened and ceased movement as he felt hot liquid trail down his dick, and seeing white spunk at the corner of the young maid's mouth.  
"That's one. Damn Absol you're gonna have your work cut out." Though the haze of pleasure he could barely tell his companions apart now. His hips now constantly thrusting, as he felt a second tongue and a second fuller pair of lips trace his length to his balls. Kissing his sacs and-

"You don't have to-!" Small fingers entered his back entrance and that had him going. Seeing that he tightened up she added her third finger into his ass causing him to raise him onto his legs, but the weight of his friends sitting on him and not let him do so. It was so fucking good, being stretched and then of course  
"Number 2 is done. How virgin of you brother. You like anal too? Hey sweetheart, lick him all over the place, fondle him. he's gonna Pompeii all over himself. Make sure he's not going to forget this."

"Please don't-" Who was he kidding this was probably the best thing that had ever happened to him. He craned his head to see the blonde maid on top of his helpless body her hand varying strokes and strength to bring him to his next orgasm and to make matters worse she was so... cute. The way she rubbed her head against his fur as she was jerking him off, it was kind of sexy and cute and god damn she looked up. Those colourful glassy green eyes caught his ruby red ones,

"Come for us please Master Absol. I promise I'll take real good care of you~"  
Completely thrown off by this he couldn't help but agree with "Y-yes of course" His roundish face contorted as he came over himself again, the pleasure of his sacs being thoroughly massaged, especially that special spot under his sacs that broke him control down and covered the maid slightly too, he sheepishly grinned at her but unfortunately for him she just started to slide down his body to join her other human companion.

"3 and 4 has been reached, make this a home run girls" Giving Absol a quick glance, their mouths dangerously close to his

"Mew-" The woman had attacked him ferociously, in delightful pleasure. Their suctioning mouths stuck onto him. Tight. Their saliva as lubication, he could feel the mixture of his spunk and their saliva dripping down his balls and his mistress who was both massaging and sucking his sacks was catching every last drop of it and smacked her plump lips together.

"Look at you Absol, little virgin that gets all the attention. Lucky bastard." All the rest of his companions agreed and he felt the weight lift off him and he saw his former team mates take back their former positions on their woman, but the still wanted Absol to come for the 5th time. Without warning the mistress and the maid lifted themselves up their wet, puffy and hyper-sensitive nether lips were grinding, rather harshly against his raging boner, letting their clear juices coat his long wolfhood and drip down him. Shit they started to fondle each other on top of grinding on him. Was this punishment for stealing two apples from the farmer's market? If so he would make a life out of crime if this was the punishment.  
As the slightly older woman, the mistress thought it was right that she were to take charge. Letting her hand slither down to her maid's pretty little pussy and jammed her 3 fingers into her. Her thumb tapping and teasing her clit, so much that her maid rode her fingers, letting more of her arousal leak out and onto Absol.

"Fuck, mistress. Fuck me harder!" The maid couldn't care less right now, all she wanted was to ride these fingers until she came 10 times and she wanted to be fucked in her ass until her legs were not able to be of any use. Her boyfriend could fuck himself for all she cared, she groaned as she felt cum spray her from all different directions and before she could even see the culprits she was almost drowned in lust and need as she was stretched and bent over as she felt some sharp canines pierce her. And she came.  
The mistress wanted to see the last cum shot of Absol, so she spread her 3 fingers far, using her thumb to massage and press the "magic button" and stretching her long torso along his body giving him 3 forceful kisses on his dick which ended her twisting her tongue into his slit and her face was blasted with cum. Today was a good investment. And once again Lucario and picked her up and rested himself inside of her as well as Zoroak who chuckled at her current state but-  
"YOU ARE ALL UNDER ARREST BECAUSE OF UNSOCIAL AND INAPPROPRIATE BEHAVIOR IN PUBLIC!" They all turned to see the source. Feminine and familiar, she was greeted by the same turquoise hair and ironically porno style cop attire. Maybe it was time for Officer Jenny to be under house arrest...  
________________________________________  
OH MY LORD. I HAVE FINALLY FINISHED THIS LEMON. I NEVER THOUGHT THIS DAY WOULD EVER. EVER COME. ;) Shen, to be honest this is shit. But this harem is so long and out of my league, that I hope you understand I actually did try my best to finish this and it came out shit. Feel free to throw tomatoes of flame me.  
Anyways  
Chang  
xx  
IT'S 1 AM and I fell asleep more than 3 times whilst I typing this..


	16. Luxray (M) x Espeon (F)

Hey guys, did ya miss me? *Pouts* I know you did, deep deep down. Anyways I'm gonna experiment... As I'm ill and coughing heavily, I'm gonna write this lemon or whatever the hell it will be, so the only thing that's getting wet is my nose :(

Sorry for any mistakes people. Old age ya know?!

This is a request from a guest I thought it would be quite interesting and this gives me a break from AS levels: Blueguest this is for you.

Luxray(shiny)(M) (Fang) x Espeon(F) (Luna)

Plot:a shiny Luxray looking for a mate to love & she's a Espeon trying to break tradition.

PLEASE REVIEW TO TELL ME HOW I DID. SERIOUSLY I HAVE NO IDEA HOW GOOD/BAD I AM.

Generation after generation, centuries after centuries, Luna was a pure bred Espeon who was fated to mate with a pure bred Espeon too. Apparently no "riff-raff" pokemon was not befitting of her. What a load of rubbish. Who was to decide who was pure and who was impure? Luna hated the year of her first mating. Her father was absent, as always however her mother and her older cousins and aunts had decided to bring it upon themselves to educate Luna. She wasn't ignorant, ever since she became a half grown her mother briefly (which really meant a 2 hour family history lecture) over viewed their "pure blood" line which she conveniently, she left out her sister who everyone in the intermediate family knew she shagged a Houndoom and ran off. Rather similarly Luna also planned to deviate from this "tradition", although according to the "Rules of Espeon" Umbreons were second best after Espeons and Vaporeons and Flareons were considered inferior. Although not as inferior as the "other pokemon", as her mother would say. Utter rubbish, that's why Luna left home the day before her mating ritual.

It seemed like a year had gone by, or maybe 3 months, there was no precise measure of time, Luna could only tell by seasons. Considering she had left late summer, early autumn and it was coming towards the pitch black, cold winter season she figured she had left home at least over a month ago. Well however many months ago it was it felt like years to Luna. Since she was a "pure-bred" (she shivered whenever she thought or said that phrase) and wasn't exposed to much to the wilderness the first month was a little difficult. If a little difficult meant it was hard as hell. She was usually well groomed, special oils and berry extracts were added to her fur to make her extra special and shiny, and well rested; well it completely ball game out in the wilderness. She thanked her father for all her combat lessons, thanking lord Arceus that her father had actually used the ball of fluff that he called a brain to give her survival lessons. However she couldn't call herself a true "wild pokemon" she noticed that she still had marks of her "purity" marked upon her. Whenever she encountered new wild Pokemon that weren't so aggressive they still gave an extremely hostile gaze as they measured her up. Luna had yet to completely camouflage herself, otherwise her father's hunters would find her.

Winter was more or less approaching the pokemon world. Frost dusted the trees to the very tips of their leaves, as temperatures plummeted into the negative and the daylight was rare and velvety black blanketed the the regions after a short sunset. All the pokemon were busy, busy as a beedrill. From sunrise they would scavenge for food which was increasingly difficult for large families that had to look after their young and retire to their temporary or permanent home by sunset. Luna was failing, she was failing incredibly well, in which she had yet to find a safe place to rest which would stay there permanently and was not already occupied by a group of larger pokemon. Already chased out by a family of Flareon-Vaporeon (ironically enough) Luna was yet again on the hunt for a safe home for winter.

Darkness had already fell after so few hours of sunlight and Luna was stumbling across the slippery boulders and her vision was pretty much compromised which did not help her one bit. As well as the steep rocky mountain landscape, things were not looking up for Luna. Once the ground underneath her paws evened out she followed, half blind on the even ground. Noticing that the ground underneath her was no longer wet with frost she realized that she had walked into a cave of some sort as the ground was drier and not as icy. Finding a random boulder which she was sure was not a geodude she nestled herself behind it, in case of any predators or intruders and drifted off.

"Intruder"

"Mwh" Luna lifted her heavy head and looked rather bleary eyed at the person who awoke her from her slumber.

"Intruder"

*How robotic*

"How long do you intend to ignore me, wild one?"

*That's hilarious, wild one* Luna shook her head to rid of her drowsiness, fluttering her eyes a couple more times to at least awaken her mind, she stared up at a.. Yellow luxray?

"What the hell are you?"

"Intruder and blatant rudeness"

"Why do you speak like an old man?"

"Young one-"

"Seriously what the hell are you?"

"No need to add blasphemy to this. I am a luxray"

"No you're not"

"Are you so ignorant to not realize, I know my own species better than you do."

"Aren't luxrays supposed to be blue and yellow?" she tilted her head to the side. Obviously her brain was still asleep as her mouth wouldn't shut up.

" And don't you know that I can crush your little throat with just one bite?" his threat laced with menace. Before she spat back she finally used her brain. Realizing that one: she was agile not strong. Two she was a lot lot smaller than this "luxray" was and three he was a lot bigger than she was.

"Have you finally realized your place young one?"

"Who are you to say which place I belong?" Her body heated up, she had been escaping the world of class and social status yet here was another one of those crazy bastards here. Was the whole world infected?

"I think you must be mistaken. I did not mean to offend-"

"Did my father send you?"

"Sorry? I don't believe-"

"Did my father send you? Answer me now." Reacting by steeling her muscles, ready for action, blood pumping so fast in her body that she could hear it crash in her ears.

"I do not know who your father is and I am not a hunter"

"Prove it."

"I don't know how"

"Let me see your back."

"No."

"Then we're gonna have a problem here."

"Why do ask such strange questions."

"If you're innocent you have nothing to lose right?"

"Why do you want to see, what are you afraid of?"

"I'm not one to share my business, just show me your back and if you don't have a mark on your back we'll have no problems." Seeing that this young and extremely rude espeon was as stubborn as a tauros, to prove his point he turned around and allowed this strange pokemon examine his back for whatever reason. As well as he was almost five times more powerful than her, so defense wasn't too much of a problem.

"Fine, you're no hunter" No mark of the hunters but an intriguing scar ran length ways down this stranger's back, it was very alluring, which made Luna wonder who was this strange, yellow pokemon who called himself a "luxray".

"I'm sorry for being so hostile. I have my reasons I wanted to check."

"For such a young one, you are brave and stupid." The "luxray" retorted back, not enjoying the way she x-rayed him, he was the one which the special vision.

"Pfft, anyways do you live here?"

"What do you mean live?"

"Err... I mean do you stay here?"

"Yes this is my nest."

"Err doesn't that only apply to bird pokemon?" Luna had imaged a fearow nesting with her baby sparrows in the forest of Kanto.

"We cat pokemon can call the places that we "live" a nest too."

"I don't think so. Pretty sure it's called a habitat or place of living."

"Whatever, only small minds pick on the smallest things."

"Touche"

"Bless you."

"Err... So do you occupy this nest alone or?"

"No other pokemon seemed to have taken root here so this is more or less mine."

"Care to share?"

After a rocky start to their awkward friendship Luna and Fang, he called himself (as she predicted) started to work as a team. Luna told her story in tid bits leaving out any detail with just the bare story line, still not completely secure or ready enough to tell anybody her history. Fang respected that, he too did not want to entangle his new found friend in the stories of his hardships. They learnt from each other and looked out for each other in the increasingly difficult winter months.

The end.

Pfffft. Yeah right let's get down to the good stuff ;)

Night had fallen, covering the tree tops with thick darkness, Luna and Fang had retreated to their cave. Luna was secretly thankful that she had found Fang, and was extra thankful for him being a luxray. One of the perks of the big cat electric type, was that he was able to start a fire with just a few quick sparks, so they didn't have to worry about freezing to death at night. Luna thought it was rather strange that a few months ago that she had stability and warmth and now she was living life on the edge with her slightly suspicious, new found friend. Yet she was 10 times happier than she had ever been before. Although she still wondered when the day her new found friend will take advantage of her and kill her during the night. Other than that life was pretty sweet, though she was surprised that Fang hadn't yet found a mate since they both realized that their mating seasons were different, hers was early autumn and his was late autumn early winter. As a matter of fact she didn't experience her mating season either. Maybe she had calculated wrong, or she deviated from the tradition, which was just lucky.

How wrong she was.

Another week into the winter and Fang had gradually noticed some changes in his new friend's behavior. Their adventures together were not as frequent as they used to be, there would be odd days or even odd times that Luna would leave him and she would always meet him at the river to wash off with him, from whatever she was doing. Before he could even catch up with her or even ask anything she would be bouncing off to find food. Nowadays she was always starving, massive appetite yet she was still as sleek and slim as ever. However Fang was not one for delving into peoples privacy, and respected her for that, no matter how curious he was. He was also aware that his mating season had approached and was sort of grateful that Luna wanted to separate a little so he could deal with his problems. He had mated before, however he did not exactly enjoy as much as he would have hoped. He seemed to be well endowed and that pleasured and attracted females, so he wasn't a disappointment, yet he desired a more emotional bond. Something that would enhance this mating, instead of his hormones peaking and his need to stick his prick in a wet female luxray.

Fang sparked up the fire and the dry firewood crackled as it was being slowly burnt into ashes. He sat watching the fire as he observed from the corner of his eye that Luna was asleep. At a glance she looked asleep, however her tail was too active for her to be asleep. He would watch over her when she was asleep, it wasn't creepy, it was just that sometimes he found it hard to fall asleep and now and again found it relaxing to watch Luna. She was extremely peaceful when asleep despite her blatant ignorance and fiery attitude when she was awake. Her eyelids were closed, yet they seemed to be forced shut, was she feigning sleep? Why would she being feigning sleep? Was she afraid of him? Or was she waiting for him to leave? Too curious to not experiment, Fang knew that if he asked her about it now she would only lie, so he would test the waters.

Slowly he padded out, as normal as he could trying not to look back at Luna too long, so she wouldn't notice that he was watching her, leaving the warm cave to the incredibly cold winter environment outside. She had better be doing something good for Fang to freeze half to death outside. As natural as breathing was, Fang allowed his eyes to gleam bright yellow, seeing through the rocky cave wall and focused on Luna, who was still feigning sleep. Maybe he was over analyzing things and she just-

God damn.

Stretching out her legs, Luna rose up and checked side to side to see if he had really gone. Scampering off to the darker side of the cave which neither of them really slept on, she pulled out a long, thick stick. She was probably gonna add more wood to the fire to make sure the fire would last much longer, right? She wouldn't-

Fang almost let out an electric spark out of his tail, which would have given the game away, when he watched what Luna was doing. She was dragging the stick to where she was primarily, in front of the fire, and then stepped over it making sure that her body was aligned on top of the stick and-

Started to grind down. Fuck she didn't even need play with herself, she was already rearing to go from what Fang could see. Thank goodness for his great eyesight, cause it was so useful. He could see her thick, wet lips grazing the rough bark. She was aroused enough to be dripping but she was far from coming. He had seen her in so many different aspects, but this by far was one of his favorite. Watching every twitch of her hips and every graze against her dripping cunt. She was creating so much that it was beginning to drip onto the cave floor. Fang's boner popped right up, angry red, full of healthy blood and ready to mate, he started to wonder how he would dominate her into submission, thrusting and gyrating his hips in time to her grinds against that very lucky stick. He watched, completely under the lustful spell, her legs quivering and her body straining for her much needed release, and so she did, quietly which he noticed was quite difficult for her. Fang had yet to release, though a good dollop of pre was dripping down the sides and he wasn't gonna get rid of his erection soon anyways. Fang wasn't too aroused to forget to survey Luna, and watched; Spent and gasping for air as she was coming down from her orgasmic high, her hind legs weak from the pleasure and her cunt still wet and leaking all over her stick. After a few seconds recovering she slowly arose again and dragged the stick, by the dry end and hid it in the dark spot of the cave, and curled herself around and finally drifted off to sleep. Stealthily walking in, the heat of the fire encompassed him, feeling the cold melt off his fur and the warmth welcome him and made himself more aware of his arousal swinging slightly as he walked back into the cave. And then it hit him.

The smell.

Her fucking smell of her arousal.

It smelt like she had rubbed her pussy around the walls, smearing it. She must have been damned horny to saturate the whole place. Strange but not unusual, luxray grew more aroused, her smell was the hit home for now. It was like she was asking him to fuck her, did she forget that other pokemon can smell too?Matching the scenes he just saw with this smell was a deadly combination, he released his seed, as quietly as he could against the wall, splattering it with his pure white arousal.

-Next night-

Fang had pieced the puzzles together, and was not taking any chances tonight.

Once again he walked out of the cave, casually telling Luna that he wanted to stretch his muscles and would be back soon and exited. Waiting for Luna to come with her stick. As planned she came and started to tease herself, completely ignorant to the surroundings.

She couldn't help it, it was so good. Usually she could hold it until the next day and get rid of her arousal temporarily, and she hadn't found any other pokemon to mate with so was sort of stuck. But this stick was doing the trick, however she was hungry for more, maybe if she began to penetrate herself with this stick. The familiar rush of pleasurable anxiety ran through her veins, it was terribly delicious and somewhat addictive, she could see why so many pokemon would do this. The rough bark caught her clit just right, rubbing against it just right causing the nerve endings to fray and her mouth to gape open as the pleasure was peaking.

"Pretty little thing you are" a rough timbre entered her ears, and she turned to the sound of the source.

"Fang?" she replied, still humping her stick, she could feel a much larger and closer source of heat behind her, before she could figure anything out luxray held her hind legs still.

"Enjoying yourself princess?" The deep timbre laced with roughness was a killer, she liked his taunting it was kind of cute in a way.

"Uhh~"

"No worries I can see from here" Pushing his large, sloppy, hot tongue flat against her slit and sliding it slowly up the length of her slip, gathering her arousal so he could taste her.

"Fuuuuuck" she wailed, her breaths coming out as short gasps, possibly squirting a little more.

"Yes that's what I intend to do Luna" beginning to feel the blood fill his flacid member and thoroughly enjoying the quivering female on this tongue and his cock rising.

"But I thought you wanted to mate with another luxray." Luna gasped out as she began to gyrate her tiny hips so she could create more friction against Fang's glorious tongue and her hot twat.

"We don't confine ourselves Luna, believe me if I wanted to mate with a luxray I would have" he reassured her, rather cockily. He opened her plump, glossy lips with his tongue, rubbing his rough, uncontrollable tongue against her clit, pushing it, pulling it making sure Luna was constantly on the edge.

Luna could barely breathe because she had never been so stimulated in her life, it was so addicting, she couldn't tell heads or tails on this but it was too good to stop. However Fang had other plans. Teasing her a little more, he let go of her hind legs and rested his back against the cave wall, his legs spread out and his dong standing full attention. Luna a little confused, mewled as she realised that she was no longer receiving pleasure and turned to face Fang.

It was fucking intimidating.

It was so angry looking, veiny and painful, she kind of wanted to soothe it but she didn't know how.

"Come Luna." She followed his demand, surprisingly and padded towards him.

"How am I-"

"Use that talented mouth"

Use her mouth? She could barely fit a whole oran berry in her mouth, let alone this.. stick of meat. How was she supposed to even stretch her jaw to accommodate that monster of a cock. It was bigger than her legs. Although she was intrigued, she felt a little sorry for it, it looked so aggravated. Kneeling down on all fours she lowered her head to the massive sac, the musk of... rich earth mixed with some sort of masculine smell hit her like a tidal wave. The smell was abrasive to her nose, but she learnt to welcome it and apparently made her hornier. She felt her wetness spill out of her, yet she enjoyed it, she slowly kissed the sacs, letting her tongue to slide out and press in the junction of both the sacs which seemed to be a good sign, she saw more of Fang's arousal leak from his cock. Applying more pressure she began to lightly suck on Fang's sacs, her abundant saliva covering his balls he whined as he felt her saliva soak into his fur.

Finally he was getting relief, and it was damned good. Way better than all the previous matings that he had. His jaw went slack, seeing his sharp canines hang out slightly as he watched through half-lided eyes, little Luna sucking his balls. Literally. And when she wriggled her tongue though the crease it made his balls tighten and his cum to leak out. Slowly but surely she began to work her way up his cock, wrapping her slim but long tongue around his girth, moving her head so her tongue was constantly stroking his veins in his dick. His legs spread out more so Luna could have more space to work him and his legs too began to quiver. Then she did the ultimate act. She opened her cute little mouth and swallowed him. Almost. She couldn't quite fit in the last inches, but Fang knew she could do it, with a bit of encouragement. The velvety cavern of her mouth was ridiculously hot, saliva was dripping out of her mouth and lubricating his thick, heavy, long girth. She started to bob her head into a rhythm, her soft, delectably warm throat brushing the smooth head of his cock, but only for the briefest moments.

What a tease.

Letting out feral growl, Fang couldn't handle the teasing brushes of her silky throat any more. His one paw equated to her head, and pushed her head down so she could engulf the final inches of him. Since her head was so small, his cock had to hit the back of her throat, whether she liked it or not. Fang gave a guttural groan, not once had any of his partners had given him fellatio, yet he was already having the best sex of his life. Just to encourage her a little more, as she suckled up and down his hot prick his tail (which was thankfully long enough) wavered and found itself rubbing her folds. Inducing a small vibration from Luna, which sent ripples down his dick, making Fang pant a little harder.

"Mhmm fuck." She groaned, enjoying the wriggling mass between her pussy lips, the constant friction it was bringing her. He too was enjoying how his fur was getting matted with her arousal, in fact maybe he would try-

"Ouh~ Shiiiiit" She lost her holding on his cock, her paws slightly slipped and so did her mouth, causing her to "drop" and the head of his cock to hit the back of her throat harder than usual. She was taken by surprise, as Fang's four tipped star tail entered her. She was afraid that the tips would scratch her insides, however it stimulated her further. The sharp-ish points did scratch, but rubbed her tight and desperate walls in a way she couldn't fathom. Her hips wriggling so the prongs would shift faster in her, as she continued blowing Fang.

"You like my tail, don't you?"

"Mhmm~ so good" she replied sloppily as she regained her "balance". To add a little more excitement he let off a very very gentle spark, hitting her g spot with the right pressure.

"Aaahh" It was so hot in here. She barely cope with it, her body was tingling everywhere and she was so horny. Even though she just came from Fang's special treatment, her pussy drooling and soaking his tail, right down to his tail base, she still wasn't satisfied. Damned build up of hormones. Finally Fang blasted his thick cum down her throat, she greedily took it in, although because her mouth was rather "full", leaks of his ejaculate trailed down his dick. Letting go, he pulled himself out from her mouth, enjoying the sight: Luna swallowing his cum, with a little spilling out of the corners of her mouth. So fucking perfect. Regrettably for both parties, Fang took out tail, rather slowly, his tail came out with a small pop from her tight and needy walls. Luna had sort of flopped onto the floor, desperate for air. If this was mating then she would want to do it other than mating season.

"Oh Luna, we haven't even started" Fang chuckled as he was regaining his strength a little, he still had the main show to do. Once his legs were stable enough, he gingerly put them on the cave floor. He didn't have to worry about his erotic stamina, his hormones were doing the job and his half soft dick was already considerably a lot harder. Luna was already in prime position, on the floor, tail aside and her rump facing him. Perfect.

"You're not satisfied are you Luna?" he crooned as he began to lubricate his meat with her arousal. Casually going between the two folds and sliding them in and out of them, making sure her clit and her opening were being teased by his dick.

"Mmm~" Raising her head in recognition of Fang. Trying to steel her quaking muscles, she whined pathetically in answer to his question.

"Look Luna" Holding her hips closer to his abdomen, shivering as he felt her fine fur tickle his smooth fur underbelly. Pistoning his hips slowly, trying to slowly awake Luna again. "Look how horny you are for me." He teased, pulling her hips closer to his body as continued rubbing her this way. It was so quiet that they could hear him separating and uniting her lips.

"I don't know" she weakly replied, she's never ever done this before, her mother never told her how exhausting it was, but the pleasure in return was unbelievable.

"Look underneath you Luna."

"Fuck" it has upright again and maybe even angrier and harder looking. Yet it made her even hornier, she was desperate, he was so fucking close to her yet he wouldn't just plough into her like a sex-crazed animal. Looking down drowsily, she saw her cunt actually dripping thick, clear arousal, coating his balls and dick and watching it drip onto the cave floor.

"That's right Luna, see how much you're dripping and it's all for me."

"Not-Not fair" she cried out. To emphasize her point, Fang gently pushed her upper back down to the cave floor so her lower back and hind would naturally rise, and settled just his tip into her.

"It's not fair that you humped a stick last night and left me to smell how horny you were." Slowly pushing another inch into her. He let himself go a little, her extremely tight walls were milking him and massaging him. They were in frenzy of this new intruding object, widening to accept him and she and him were thoroughly enjoyed it.

"You could smell that?" she said innocently, she completely forgot that her arousal had a smell to it for a reason.

"Yes Luna, me and all the other males in this area can smell you. Is that what you wanted?" Luxray pushed the rest of himself into her, so he press the rest of himself ontop of her, making sure she could feel all of him.

"Fuck baby you're so tight." His legs steeling harder as his muscles bunched in pleasure, rocking his hips to cause as much friction as possible.

"Mhmmmm~ So big" Luna cried out, tears escaping from her big eyes, she's never felt so satisfied in her life. He filled her up so well, even though she's never mated before she knew she was ruined for life. She was going to have to mate with Fang, or she wouldn't have the same satisfaction ever again.

"You'll never have another mate." as if he read her mind. Grunting, as it was a little difficult to pull out as her walls were suctioning and holding onto him so tightly. "You are mine now, as I am yours Luna" slamming himself into her again, making sure she understood that.

"Do you understand Luna?" Stopping, pulling his angry member out, only an inch of him stretching her.

"Yes!" crying mirthlessly, she loved this, a slave to this feeling. She had never felt anything quite like it, and she was glad Fang wanted her and only her.

"Seems like it" his front paws were under her, rubbing her hard teets. Rubbing them furiously, pulling and squeezing them in all directions as he began to viciously pound her pussy. Their hips smashing together at every push, her body writhing and squirming in every direction. Completely under his submission, his paws teasing her sensitive, rock hard teets and he was burying himself deep into her. It was all so good.

"Look how hard your nipples are Luna. You liked getting fucked like this?" he growled, nipping her ear as he still furiously rubbed her nipples and plunged himself ever deeper. Enjoying her sweet tightness, how it wouldn't let go of him.

"Yes. Yes! I love it!" crying out in exasperation. Pushing her hips back to meet his thrusts, mewling out his name in a desperate tone.

"Then you'll love this." Taking control of her hips, he tilted them up slightly and started to push his barbs into her, trying or rather forcing her pussy to accept these thorny barbs across his sacs.

"W-what is that?" It felt like his tail again, but she knew it was anything but.

"Didn't your mother tell you, we male felines have barbs, all the more pleasurable when we fuck."

"Bb-but-" before she could even comprehend, she winced a little as she felt a larger, thicker and much spikier intruder. She was already stretched to the max, but her body seemed eager to respond. Whining and mewling loudly, tears fell down from pain and pleasure as his thorny barbs were engulfed in her sweet, tight little pussy. They seemed to be pulsing, and were still, for one moment. Allowing her to adjust, for the fewest seconds and then rolled and shook his hips as he was beginning his final act. They were now knotted, in some sense. She couldn't pull them out, neither could he. The barbs seemed to have covered his whole length, she could feel them only. Scratching, digging, carving her insides; panting and drooling she began to enjoy it. He was right, they stimulated her even more. Her walls convulsed, enjoying the violent pounding they were receiving, until she cried out into the night with her release, and he held her hips still as he shot his load deep into her. Their tails twined with each others as they connected with each other. They both were so stimulated that their arousal leaked out from her and soaked into his surrounding fur.

"Do they come out?" she breathed out. Eyes bleary from tears. Her fur was matted with the mixture of their sweat. She enjoyed his warm, heavy weight on top of her, and his deep breaths tickling her ears. They lay connected still.

"Eventually, when I'm not aroused."

"Ohh~"

"Why?" he murmured into her ear, enjoying the moment of intimacy, his legs quivering a little as he was still continuing to ejaculate in her. Breathing a little hard as the pleasurable feeling of her tight, smooth walls squeezing him was arousing him again.

"I'm just wondering."

"I think it's best that we have some rest."

"Me too."

"Ready for round 2."

"What?"

"Luna, mating season lasts for at least 3 weeks."

"B-but I thought it was just to fertilize as many females"

"Yes, but my hormones and heh heh, your hormones too will want to be let out."

"Eh..."

"Luna, you're my only mate now, I can fertilize you as many times I like. No matter the time or day" he chuckled deeply in her ear.

"Oh~" she understood.

"Hmm?"

"So we can do this all year round too?" she curiously asked, turning her head to look up at him.

"Yes Luna, as many times as we want. Mating season is when it's mainly prime time to fertilize. But we can still have sex whenever we like" he purred, enjoying how she pushed herself closer towards him.

"Are you gonna leave your dick in me with your barbs?" she asked a little tenderly.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" he challenged, he kind of always wanted to try this activity out, but the female never really stayed that long, nor felt that close to them to try this out.

"But what happens when you move-"

"What will happen? Nothing unless?"

"But you'll move and I'll get wet then we'll end up fucking again."

"So what's wrong with that?" he growled, his arousal started to increase again. Loving that she cursed.

"But, you make me tired, and I want to sleep."

"Then sleep."

"Fine." Luna rested her head on his chest, trying to drift off to sleep. Then she felt him move, and god damnit. She was feeling horny again.

"What's wrong love?" he asked with fake innocence.

"Fanng~" she whined, hoping that he would understand, yet her hips were grinding to catch more friction, the knot in her lower stomach was tightening again.

"Shit Luna if you don't wanna fuck then stop moving." Fang gasped out, legs squeezed tightly as he tried not to move, but she was making it pretty difficult to not respond.

"But~ you moved and now I wanna-"

"Don't say it Luna"

"I wanna fuck again!" Luna cried out desperately, pushing her head against his chest as she wriggled and shook her hips so his barbs caught her walls causing them to squeeze rub against him, and him to hiss. Holding her body very close towards him, he let out a growl, legs quivering as he rocked in her, enjoying the anguish and the need for a release.

"You said you wanted to rest."

Yup...

That's it.

Maybe Halloween I can try this again?

I know my birthday is coming soon, so a bday lemon in honor?

Hoped you guys liked it, PM me requests if you are a member on . Guests are allowed to leave requests in their reviews.

PLEASE REVIEW TO TELL ME HOW I DID. SERIOUSLY I HAVE NO IDEA HOW GOOD/BAD I AM.

Also thank Mr Puffy Buns for inspiration and maybe stealing his or her idea about the electric tail in pussy stimulation thing.

You know what's weird, writing this lemon as your mum is hoovering your room and the dead wasps, behind you... Thanks mum for doing so.

Hope you guys enjoyed it.

Love

Chang

x


End file.
